Pasion y Ley , Dificl Mezcla
by Canuta
Summary: Al terminar tu relacion te enteras de los enredos de tu ex CON TU MEJOR AMIGO!y lo que es peor es el novio de tu hermana...celos...rabia...amor...y perdon, porque eso es el amor...un constante perdon....pero seras capaz de PaEmRaDrONAR!
1. Tu y Yo

**Cap. 1**

1 de septiembre, 2 años después de Hogwarts.

La tomo en brazos, salió de la casa mientras ella se oponía pegándole en la espalda y a su vez gritándole.

-Que haces...por favor suéltame...ya po...déjame...que haces?-

-Nop-

-Por favor –le suplica ella.-Pero el la tomo + fuerte y la llevo al patio trasero de la casa, la dejo suavemente en el pasto y le advirtió.

-Yo que tu me saco las zapatillas.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De que hablas?-le dijo incrédula, se paro y de inmediato empezó a correr, pero él fue más rápido y le cerro el paso, ella solo se limito a sonreírle.

-Que pasa?-

-Es en serio yo que tú lo hago.-dijo mirando a su izquierda y luego se volvió a ella

-No estarás hablando en serio.-comenzó a retroceder lentamente.- No puedes...ósea ...es que no puedes.-le dijo incrédula de lo que le iba hacer ese hombre.

-Créeme que sí.- y repentinamente se lanzo sobre ella, pero esta por muy poco alcanzo a esquivarlo, para luego salir corriendo.

-Muy bien tú lo elegiste.-dijo este desde el piso y salió detrás de la chica, en pocos pasos ya la había alcanzado y la llevaba nuevamente por la cintura.

-Suéltame...te digo que me sueltes...no lo hagas por favor no tengo mas ropa!.-

-Le pides a mi hermana.- le cortó este con una sonrisa..

-Pero aun así no lo hagas por favor nooooooo...!!!!!!!!!!!-

**P L A S H !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hermione cayo de espaldas al agua, esta se demoro unos segundos en salir a la superficie.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!. -

-Esta muy helada el agua de la piscina ?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa su amigo.

-Si bastante helada.-

-En serio, perdona pero ...que miras?-le pregunto temeroso Harry .

-Yo que tu me saco las zapatillas.- le advirtió Hermione.

-A...así? ...y...po...por que .-pregunto aun mas temeroso Harry.-No pensaras en...-pero no alcanzo a correr y de un segundo a otro se vio dentro de la piscina .

-ERAN MIS ZAPATILLAS NUEVAS!!!!!-le dijo muy sorprendido Harry.

-Tu lo dijiste ERAN.-

-Quieres jugar eh??- sonrió maliciosamente y la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció al instante, y Harry le empezó a lanzar agua .

-No ya para ...perdona ...pero es que tu empezaste...NOOO...ya para!!!!.-le suplico Hermione.

-Jajajaja...oye pero porque no te separas del borde vamos.-y la soltó del borde de la piscina.

-NO Harry noaghhhh-Hermione de repente desapareció de la superficie, a Harry se le abrieron como platos los ojos y de inmediato se hundió en el agua y empezó a buscarla abrió los ojos y descubrió a Hermione quieta en el fondo de la piscina , Harry al verla nado aun mas rápido la tomo del hombro y subió con ella a la superficie...

-Hermione!!!!...Hermione responde.-le apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la piscina este sacudió a Hermione y sin esperarlo esta abrió los ojos repentinamente...

-Serias buen salvavidas...-LE dijo esta como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry sin poder creerlo solo atino a mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Pe...pe...pero si estabas tan quieta debajo del agua co...como lo hiciste.-lo dijo aun mas incrédulo.-

-Jajajaja...de algo me sirvieron las clases de natación no crees?-

-Eres muy mala...sabes casi me muero.- Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Casi te mueres por que me ahogo??

-Ehhh...si por supuesto es que bueno...eres mi mejor amiga y que te pasara algo ...bueno...este yo no sabría que hacer...-

Hermione solo levantó los hombros como si no le diera importancia a lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Te puedo preguntar el "por que esto".-

-Buena pregunta...la verdad...-

-NO me digas no se por que te juro que te mato.-le amenazo Hermione.

-Oie mira...siempre hay una buena explicación...este ...mira...-dijo sonriéndole.

-TE juro que si no es buena te mato.- y le apunto no el dedo

-NO mira la verda si la hay ...hace exactamente 8 años que nos conocemos no cierto-Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero que tiene de especial eso , ósea el año pasado cumplíamos 7 años y que?- le dijo por lo obvio que era

-bueno con que letra empieza el lugar donde nos conocimos.- Hermione que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso como excusa lo miro de forma muy rara y le siguió el juego.

-mmmmm...H.-

-Bien y tu nombre ...con que letra empieza?.-

-Con H también.-

-Y mi nombre.-

-También con H .- dijo Hermione que nunca se había percatado de ese detalle.

-Bueno entonces cual es la octava letra del abecedario?- Hermione pensó...

-La h.- Harry la miraba muy orgullosos de su invento descubierto.

-Valla Harry me sorprendes.-

-Pensé que me conocías.- le dijo este muy desilusionado.

-Pero si te conozco... perdona .-y lo abraso en el agua lo cual era muy difícil por que ambos pesaban muxo juntos.

-oie me esta dando frió por que no nos salimos?-pregunto tiritando Harry.-

-Bueno.-dijo esta que también le había empezado a dar frió

-_Accio_ toallas .- grito y las toallas como si tuvieran vida propia volaron hacia Hermione y Harry este ultimo ayudo a su amiga a salir de la piscina.

-Gracias.- y le dio una sonrisa

-De nada my lady.-le dijo muy contento Harry. Y abrazo a Hermione con la toalla.

-Es por el frió .- se excuso este

-Gracias.- Hermione miro a Harry y este tenia una pequeña gota el su labio superior.- Tiene algo ahí .- dijo mirando a la gota y muy despacio se la saco con sus labios , fue algo así como un pequeño topón , Harry se puso nervioso y agrego al instante.

-NO hay otra?- dijo tocándose los labios , Hermione lo miro y le sonrió

-NO pillin no te quedan mas.- y le acaricio la mejilla.-

-Entremos?.- Propuso Harry un poco nervioso.-

-Bien.- acepto esta sin pero y Harry paso su mano por encima del su hombro la acerco a el y su fueron a su casa.

Adentro no había nadie y comparado con afuera estaba mas calientita ( el ambiente claro no ella xD) subieron a la pieza y se ducharon primero el y luego ella ...

-Bien aquí esta la ropa de mi hermana.- era Harry que había entrado a su pieza en donde estaba Hermione vistiéndose y esta estaba solo con la toalla a lo que Harry encontró muy sexy.-Cualquier cosa me dices ya ?.-termino diciendo un poco abobado y sin reaccionar se quedo ahí en el lugar.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- le Pregunto Hermione acercándose al el de forma muy sexy, Harry no reaccionaba estaba completamente aturdido , el era siempre el que coqueteaba a las mujeres nunca le había tocado una mujer que lo haya provocado de esa forma y de echo por eso no podía reaccionar .

-ehh...este...ehh...Her...ehh.- ya no podía mas Hermione estaba muy cerca , tan cerca que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y como si Harry lo hubiese pensado a propósito, sintió que algo caía en sus pies no era pesado si no que todo lo contrario algo muy liviano , miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que era la toalla de Hermione que se había caído este de inmediato subió la cabeza y miro al techo , para su mala suerte no había visto nada del cuerpo de Hermione ya que esta estaba tan pegada a el que no alcanzo a ver nada , pero lo que si sentía eran sus pechos contra el , y desde unos cuanto centímetro mas abajo Hermione lo miraba muy satisfecha por su acto , esta lo tomo muy sensualmente por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla.

-Tranquilo que no muerdo.- le dijo y a seguir lo beso muy despacio en los labios , pero antes de que pudiera despegarse de él, Harry la tomo de a cintura y la apego a su cuerpo aun mas y la beso, sus labios se juntaron nuevamente y empezaron como a hacer un baile muy sensual y como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo , su lenguas se entrelazaron dándose un cariño que nunca antes habían sentido , sin duda era un beso bastante apasionado, pero antes de que Harry comenzara a bajar la mano hacia el culo de Hermione , esta paro en seco el beso , ambos se quedaron mirando como si quisieran mas , pero Hermione se agacho (a la altura...bueno una altura bastante...como se podría decir ...bueno cerca de ESO:-) lo que produjo que Harry se provocara de forma leve claro que le duro poco ya que Hermione se volvió a levantar y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Gracias.- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sin perder mas tiempo este salió de inmediato de la pieza y trato de tranquilizarse.

-Es tu amiga y esto no te puede pasar con ella , puede que este soltera pero no puedes dejar que haga eso ella es tu mejor amiga y simplemente no puede producirte eso.- pensó Harry y dejo caer su cabeza en la pared.

Durante todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts le habían pasado cosas increíbles, por ejemplo la mas deseada por el , ya que al haber dejado la casa de los Dursley era como ser libre y no temer todos los fines de junio ya que esa época era la que volvía con ellos , y para mejor a la casa que se iba trasladado era a una casa nueva de su padrino que había comprado, dejando su ex-casa como el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y tan bien la inesperada noticia de que el no era hijo único, él tenia una hermana 1 año menor que él ,su nombre era Melisa .

Ella era muy parecida a su hermano , tenia los ojos verdes, pelo de color negro azabache , un cuerpo muy desarrollado lo que produjo sensación en todo Hogwarts, y no por ser la hermana menor de Harry Potter , sino que por su increíble cuerpo y belleza. El mas impresionado fue nada mas y nada menos que Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. Ellos eran novios (Ron y Melanie ) y llevaban mucho tiempo ,pero no tanto como Draco y Ginny quienes llevaban casi 3 años juntos un año mas que Ron y Melisa,

Harry ya no era el mismo niño débil y flacuchento de antes, ahora tenia un cuerpo con pectorales marcados e increíbles brazos (gracias al Quidditch)

Lo que había vuelto locas a todas las chicas de Hogwarts y habían deseado ser sus novias o simplemente tener la suerte de besar esos labios carnosos. Esto ultimo no era tan difícil de cumplir , por que gracias a su popularidad Harry se había convertido en un puto, pero siempre con sus buenos modales y respeto por los demás.

A pesar de tener la reputación de puto ,él solo había tenido 3 novias en su vida Cho Chang que había sido la mejor según Harry en 5 año , la segunda era nada menos que Ginny y esta había sido muy buena y tierna con el pero por razones de infidelidad ella termino con el y en 6 año había sido Pavarti quien según Harry había perdido su virginidad en 7 año.

Harry estaba estudiando para ser Auror todavía le quedaba un año por cursar , el iba en segundo y hasta ahora le iba muy bien al igual que en sus entrenamiento de Quidditch, el jugaba en el equipo del Manchester United , era un equipo sub. 25 y Harry seguía ocupando el puesto de Buscador , al igual que el Draco estudiaba para ser Auror e iban en el mismo curso , su hermana Melisa estudiaba para ser sanadora y se especializo en el área de ginecología, mientras Ginny y Ron estudiaban Estudio de las Comunicaciones Mágicas, y la que se llevaba el mayor peso era Hermione que estudiaba Relaciones Mágicas entre Ministerios.

-Oie y al final que le vas a regalar a Hermione?-Pregunto Ron mientras redactaba un libro" supuestamente".

-Mmmmm...y por que?-Le contesto Harry mientras rompía por sexta vez su redacción de " Como atacar a un hombre lobo sin ser mordido".

-MM...será por que es su cumpleaños.-

-ups!... se me había olvidado ...pero ahora que me lo dices yo creo que tiene que ser algo especial.- dijo mientras se quedaba mirando la repisa que tenia , y en ella había fotos de el y sus amigos en Hogwarts , pero el se quedo mirando una en especial , una que salía el y colgando se su cuello con su sonrisa Hermione , Harry se imaginaba la cara de felicidad de su amiga al recibir el regalo y en una de esas le deba una sorpresa como el día en la que la tiro a la piscina.

-Y por que seria algo especial?- le pregunto Ron mirando su hoja esperando una respuesta por parte de Harry pero al ver que Harry no respondía levanto y volvió a preguntar.-Y por que especial Harry...HARRY!!!.-

-Ahhh...que ...ah ...que me preguntaste?-le dijo un poco ruborizado.

-Que te pasa viejo?-le pregunto Ron interesado.-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi .- le dijo para que se sintiera mas seguro.

-Mira...no se...es que..ella...es ...es ...tan como...no se ...-dijo atontado

-Harry que mierda te pasa .- ron no podía creer lo imbecil que se había puesto Harry.-NO me vengas con que te provoca algo...o si.?- le pregunto Ron aun mas confuso.

-No.- dijo negándolo de inmediato.- mira no te conté lo que me paso...todo empezó cuando yo la tire a la piscina...-Harry le empezó a relatar la historia y mientras mas avanzaba en su relato Harry , Ron abrir mas los ojos in creerlo.

-Valla a mi nuca me hizo algo así .- le confeso algo celoso Ron .

-Será por que cuando eran novios tenían 15 año y a esa edad lo único que pensaba , por lo menos ella era en los MHB.

-Pero aun así...-Ron puso una cara muy picara.-Supongo que tu y ella no lo...-pero antes de que ron pudiera terminar la pregunta Harry lo corto

-Por supuesto que no Ron ...ella es mi mejor amiga y no seria capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella.-

-Pero ella si fue capaz amigo mío y creo que es capas de mas ...pero claro si tu le dejas la pasada.- le dijo Ron con un tono pícaro a su amigo.

-Nunca...sabes...ni una mujer me había hecho sentir eso.-

-Que cosa.-

-Que siempre en las relaciones soy yo el que llevo las rindas ...pero ahora ella no se...se adelanto y...honradamente...me gustó.-

-Perdón.-le pregunto Ron muy incrédulo.- parece que no escuche bien.-hizo como que se limpiaba los oídos.- TE gusta nuestra querida amiga Hermione.-

-No ...entendiste mal.-

-No...no ..no me lo niegues te escuche clarito...te gusta tu mejor amiga.!!-Dijo Ron y se abrió de brazos y fue a abrazar a Harry.

-YA cállate mentira yo no dije eso!!- Se defendió Harry.

-Mentiroso.-Ron se paro en seco y puso una cara parecida a la de su novia y empezó a imitarla.-NO me lo niegues hermanito , mira que yo te escuche clarito-Harry no pudo aguantar la risa , mientras Ron puso una voz mas aguda.-Y no te rías , por que te estoy diciendo la verdad...Harry...Harry escúchame ...jovencito..le voy a contar a Siri...-Pero no pudo terminar la imitación por que una voz femenina lo corto.

-Muy buena tu imitación Ron , se nota que me conoces.- Era Melisa que había escuchado todo desde el marco de la puerta.

-SI no era tu mi amor .-dijo Ron cínicamente.

-A no si no –Le dijo muy molesta y se fue a su cuarto.

-Disculpa pero el deber me llama.-y salió de la pieza dejando a Harry muy confundido.

Hermione despertó muy contenta hoy era su cumpleaños , lo único malo es que solo lo iba a pasar con sus mejores amigos , Ron ,Melisa Ginny , Draco y Harry.

LOS padres de Hermione se habían separado hacer 2 años y ella vivía con su madre en un modesto apartamento y por problemas económicos , según su madre ,no lo había celebrado un cumpleaños grande .

Sin mas se levanto y se ducho , le llevo casi la mitad del día elegir la ropa , siempre la elegía con sus amigas , pero esta vea al estar sola le fue un poco mas difícil. Pero al final decidió optar por un traje negro semi-formal se maquillo y ya a las 8:30 Hermione tomo su cartera se despidió de su madre y bajo a tomar un bus.

Al llegar a la casa le abrió Harry , el estaba con unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa roja y una corbata negra , tenia el pelo mojado y según los gustos de Hermione estaba muy atractivo.

-Hola...estas muy linda.- le dijo Harry y la beso cerca de la mejilla

Gracias...tu también.-

TE tengo una mala noticia , ósea mala entre comillas , por que la verdad es que vamos a estar solos.- le confeso Harry

Solos...pero por que?-le pregunto muy triste Hermione

Mira Melisa tenia que terminar un trabajo , Ginny y Ron se fueron con sus padres a Londres y Draco tenia que estudiar.-

Y Tu no ?-

Es que...-se empezó a poner nervioso.-...yo me adelante y estudie antes.-dijo al final un poco ruborizado

Para estar con migo?.-

Sips-

AHHH...que eres lindo ...gracias..-le dijo

Bueno pasemos al patio trasero mejor , es que ahí hay algo especial.-le dijo al oído.

Bueno-

Pasaron al patio en donde había una mesa para dos con unas velas , todo estaba ordenado perfectamente , además Harry había adornado la piscina con hojas flotante y velas prendidas...en realidad un ambiente muy romántico.

-Uau...esta ...muy lindo...lo hiciste tu ?- pregunto muy dudosa

-Pues claro quien mas .- dijo muy orgulloso , la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la mesa , le corrió la silla como todo caballero y se sentó al frente de ella., hizo sonar los dedos y apareció comida en los platos igual que Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

-A lo Dumbledore...-

-Obvio...es que te quería dar un toque familiar.-dijo sonriéndole a lo que Hermione le devolvió la mirada.

Empezaron a comer y ni uno decía palabra alguna , era obvio que ambos estaban bastante avergonzados por el acto que había pasado después de la piscina

-Hermi...este...yo mira te quería.-

-Antes de que digas algo si vas a pedir perdón...estas mal- Harry la miro muy sorprendido.-debería ser yo la que te pida disculpas.- Harry se relajo.- No pensé ...me deje llevar y bueno el más dañado fuiste tu...-

-El mas dañado...yo creo que fue un daño psicológico muy grande el sentir tus enormes pechos contra mi y aparte que me excitara...que gran daño...aun que...que será una catástrofe para ella?-Pensó Harry.

-Perdona-Continuo Hermione.- no te debí hacer eso y lo del beso ...bueno.- lo miro de forma muy picara.-...no estuvo nada mal.- Harry le sonrió y le pregunto

Dicen que no hay primera sin segunda...-le dijo acercándose estaban muy cerca , tanto que se sentían la respiración estaban a punto solo quedaban unos centímetros Harry le acaricio la mejilla estaba listo la iba a besar...pero al tocarla no sintió sus tiernos labios, sino que al apartarse de ella vio que era la mejilla.

-Perdona , pero siento que las cosas se están confundiendo entre nosotros.-le dijo sin mirarlo Hermione.

De acuerdo perdona.- le dijo un poco molesto

Siguieron comiendo y Harry para pasar piola su mal beso le pregunto de otras cosa Hermione y al final le pregunto algo que no se había atrevido a preguntar durante mucho tiempo...

-Mira yo supe que terminaste con Ron en quinto , por que se dieron cuenta que no era el uno para el otro y bla, bla, bla- Hermione se rió.-...después...en sexto tuviste un amor a cartas con Vicky cosa q nunca entendí , pero al fina y al cabo terminaste con él por la lejanía ...pero nuca supe por que terminaste con Terry en séptimo grado? - le dijo un poco molesto por no haberle contado nunca

-Bueno es que no significa que no confié en ti –Harry tenia una cara de fastidio que su amiga noto de inmediato, y como para tratar de tranquilizarlo le tomo la mano, y Harry al no esperárselo se quedo sin habla y mirando sus manos juntas.-Hubo un problema ...bastante personal...y no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora ...si no es mucho pedir.-Termino algo aletargada.

-De acuerdo .- Harry se sintió culpable.-Perdona ...no quería eso...Estas en tu cumpleaños!!!!-Dijo tratando de animarla.

-Tiene razón.- y le volvió a Sonreír.- Y ...tu corazoncito ...lo ocupa alguien- le pregunto acercándose a el y cambiando el tema.

-Mmmm...honradamente no se si alguien lo ocupa...-dijo mirando a otra parte que no fuera su amiga.

-Y por que...-

-Vamos a sentarnos al borde de la piscina?-dijo Harry cortando la pregunta de su amiga , Hermione se desconcertó por la cortada que le había dado su amigo...

-Bueno.- y ambos se fueron a sentar al borde , pasaron unos incómodos minutos ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro, pero cuando se atrevieron ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo., Harry se rió y le dijo

-Tu primero.-

-NO dale tu ...yo ya hable mucho y metí la pata.- le dijo un poco avergonzada por lo que le había dicho en la mesa

-Por que?...no mira es que...no se...ella es tan ...olvídalo-dijo tratando de arrepentirse de haberle dado el hilo a la conversación de nuevo.

-Pero que tiene que te guste ...es normal de echo a mi también me gusta un...hombre y es normal...seria peor que vinieras un día y me digieras que te gusta un hombre y que eres Gay.- Harry se rió

-Pero es que no se si yo le guste...-le dijo mirándola

-Yo creo que seria muy ciega si no te aceptaría.-pero Hermione no vio la mirada de Harry por que estaba jugando con las velas que quedaban dentro de la piscina.

-Y por que dices eso?- le dijo muy extrañado

-Por que eres...bueno...atractivo...tierno...cariñoso...sexy... en otras palabras eres un hombre bastante completo...comparado con otros.- Harry se rió por lo ultimo que dijo Hermione

A si , ósea soy único en mi especie?-le pregunto acostándose en pasto.

NO ...nuca tanto.- y se acostó a su lado .- y la conozco?

Harry dudo pero al final asintió.

-En serio!!! Va en Hogwarts?

-Nops.-

- Y donde va?-

-A no eso no .- le dijo riéndose.

-Bueno...-Hermione pensó-...entonces como es ella?-

-Bueno ella es ...linda ...atractiva tierna...me conoce...en una palabra HERMOSA.

-Valla esta vez te enamoraste.-

-TU crees.-

-Por supuesto , tendría que ser demasiado ciega para no pololear con tigo.

-Tu lo harías?- le pregunto mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Que cosa?-

-Pololearías con migo?

-Mmmmmmmm...no se...puede que si o que no.-

-Y por que no ?-

-Por que bueno ...tu pasado te condena.-

-Ni que lo digas.- le dijo un poco triste.-y por que si.-

-Por que hasta ahora eres el único hombre que valdría la pena.- Harry le sonrió y la abrazo le dio un beso un la frente y la soltó.

-Y aparte pienso que eres muy autentico.- Harry aprovecho de acercarse a Hermione .

Que tan autentico soy?-le pregunto acercándose aun mas.

Te gusta que te alaben –le dijo irónicamente Hermione.

ME encanta y por sobre todo de ti.-

-Y por que de mi y no de otra.-

-Por que así te contradices , cuando me dices que soy muy machista , orgulloso y todas esas cosas que según tu tengo y que obviamente no son verdad por que yo soy perfecto .-le dijo muy sobrado Harry y se acostó en el pasto mirando nuevamente las estrellas Hermione lo miro sin creerlo.

-Lo dices en serio .- le dijo muy sorprendida.

Harry la miro de reojo y le sonrió, Hermione comprendió que era broma , y muy sorprendida y sin poder contener la risa se lanzo sobre Harry , este la tomo de las muñecas , las acerco a su pecho y empezaron a revolcarse en el pasto , Hermione no podía respirar por las cosquillas que le hacia Harry , ya que eran muy continuas.--- Harry...jajajajjajajao...no...ajjaja...Harry...jajaja...para...n...ajajjaja ...HArry!!!-

Harry al oírla gritar paro quedando encima de ella.

-Pensé que no pararías nunca.- dijo mirándolo muy a los ojos , Harry sentía como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba por la agitación que le había producido el "juego".

Verdaderamente tienes unos ojos muy verdes.- y le acaricio la mejilla cerro los ojos al que Harry , sus labios estaban muy juntos nuevamente se sentían la agitada respiración Harry la iba a besar pero Hermione le dijo antes

Se me había olvidado agregar en tu descripción que besas muy bien.- Harry sonrió y la beso esta vez fue distinto , por que ahora Harry estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su amiga , y era amor y se vio reflejado en ese beso ya que nunca antes había sentido la calidez verdadera de un beso lleno de amor y cariño , no quería parar sentía que el tiempo se detenía que todo lo que lo rodeaba era tan insignificante comparado con ese beso... por fin volvió a sentir el aire en la cara y sin pensarlo se apoyo en el pecho de su amiga , ella sin negarlo empezó a acariciarle el pelo ,

ME siento un poco raro...nunca pensé que iba a pasarme esto con tigo

A que te refieres con esto.- le digo con una voz dulce.

Que te besara.-pensó rápido

Para ser sincera yo tampoco.- Hermione miro su reloj y vio que eran las 23:48- Es un poco tarde- La chica dudo.- me puedes ir a dejar .-lo dijo tan despacio que Harry tuvo que leerle los labios para entenderla.

Por supuesto mi princesa ...como no.- se levanto le tomo la mano y la ayudo a pararse.

Harry tomo las cosas de su amiga y la llevo al auto.

-Por que no por dentro .- le dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina , pero al verla Harry corrió muy rápido y la paro antes de que pudiera prender la luz de la cocina.

-Que pasa?- le dijo muy extrañada por el comportamiento de su "amigo".

-Nada...solo que...es mas corto por afuera.-

-Pero ahora creo que es mas rápido por dentro.-

-Pero por que por dentro mejor salgamos por afuera y asì ...podemos ver las estrellas.-le dijo cerrándole la pasada a la cocina .

-Bueno...bueno...iremos por afuera...-le dijo al final , Harry se puso detrás de ella ,la tomo por la cintura y le empezó a besar el cuello muy tiernamente , a lo que ella se dejo y cubrió las manos de Harry con las de ellas salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de Harry ( que en verdad era de Sirius ). Iban a mitad de camino cuando Harry dijo...

-Mierda se me quedaron los documentos .-Hermione lo miro estaba quedándose dormida .-Perdona pero no puedo seguir.-Hermione sin poder creerlo asintió con la cabeza , al llegar a la casa Harry se bajo se dio la vuelta y abrió la de Hermione.

-Vamos.- le dijo animándola

-Te espero acá .,- dijo y se cubrió con la chaqueta que le había pasado Harry para que se cubriera

-Te conviene.- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue a la casa, Hermione se demoro un rato cerro a auto le llamo la atención de que la casa estaba a oscuras y hace 2 minutos Harry abría entrado, esta entro muy atemorizada a la casa, estaba muy oscuro adentro no veía donde estaba el interruptor de la luz...

-Ya Harry en serio no es chistoso donde estas Harry?-dijo un poco asustada , siguió tocando la pared en busca de el interruptor , al final lo encontró y cuando lo prendió...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Había alrededor de 40 personas en la casa y los primeros que diviso fueron sus amigos...

-Creíste que no te lo íbamos a celebrar?-le dijo muy contento Ron este tenia un gorro de muy chistoso y que decía –"feliz cumpleaños amiga"— y la abrazo .- Felicidades

-AMIGA!!!!!!!-Esta vez era Melisa la que la saludaba , la abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración, ella también llevaba un gorro como el de Ron pero este envés de ser rojo era verde.- Que sigas cumpliendo mas.- su cara de alegría se transformo muy rápido a una muy preocupada.-y tenemos que hablar sobre tu pequeña cita con mi hermano.

Hermione solo le sonrió y deseo que sus amigos no hayan visto el beso de ella con Harry.

-Wena Hermi...un año mas...cada vez estas mas grande .- le dijo Draco , este se veía muy ridículo con un gorro , ya que el era muy alto y corpulento y verlo con un gorro tan chico era muy chistoso.- Que sigas cumpliendo mas años...al lado de Harry.-

Hermione quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo al final pero no alcanzo a reaccionar por que la siguiente que se le tiro era Ginny.

-HERMI!!!!, que horror cada vez nos ponemos mas vieja no crees.- A diferencia de los demás no llevaba gorro, sino que tenia serpentinas alrededor del cuello. Le dio un cálido abrazo y se aparto a hablar con Draco...

AL final de todos estaba Harry apoyado en la pared y la miraba fijo con una sonrisa un poco triste, Hermione corrió a abrazarlo y este la recibió sin pero , y Harry le dijo al oído...

-Felicidades princesita.-y le beso cerca de los labios .- Perdona pero no alcancé a ponerme el gorro .- le dijo sin darle importancia mostrándoselo y dejándolo en un mesita.

-Que te pasa?.-

-Es que ...-Miro a los demás y vio que estaban todos mirándolos fijamente sin perderse ningún movimiento de ellos.- Yo te quiero mucho Hermi y lo sabes, eres mi mejor amiga y te agradezco por tu ayuda por el apoyo que me diste y bueno...yo te...-suspiro pero no pudo terminar la frase y agacho la cabeza, Hermione la apoyo en su pecho y lo abraso.

-Harry yo también te quiero.- Harry levanto la cabeza ilusionado.- Eres como el hermano que nuca tuve y te doy gracias por tu apoyo pero...tu me que...- Harry la miro sin comprender .- no terminaste lo que me ibas a decir.

-Así.-Harry la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente comprendiendo que Hermione no sentía mas que amistad por el - NO puedo creer lo rápido que se me paso los años a tu lado...y bueno...verte crecer...es algo que no cambiaria por nada en el mundo ...- le volvió a besar la frente y se fue.

Luego de eso Hermione quedo muy confundida Harry antes no había estado así con ella y la verdad era que estaba preocupada por el.

-Hermi oie por que no bailas.- le dijo Melisa sentándose a su lado.

-Lo estas pasando bien no ?.- le dijo deprimida.

-Vamos que pasa...no puede estar así es tu cumpleaños tiene que gozarlo no todos los años se cumplen 19 años.-la tomo del brazo y la empujo a la pista , pero Hermione se rehusó.

-Ok ya entendí que no quieres bailar...haber "por que "o mejor dicho "por quien."- y le sonrió y a lo que Hermione le devolvió también., pero se mantuvo callada.

-Esta acá?-

Hermione asintió

-Como es?-

-Bueno el es ...atractivo...tierno...cariñoso...sexy... en otras palabras es un hombre bastante completo...comparado con otros.-

-Valla...y se podría saber el nombre de ese "hombre completo".-

Si me juras que no le dices.-

AH...ósea lo conozco...-

Mas de lo que tu crees.-

Oie Ron es mío.- LE dijo muy seria su amiga.-Herminio se rió

YA se que es tuyo y no te lo pienso quitar tonta.-

Bueno ...dime...-Dijo un poco avergonzada.-

Bueno...su nombre...pero juras que no le dices..- le dijo volteándose hacia ella un poco insegura.

Oie...que eres desconfiada soy tu mejor amiga...y por otro lado...yo nunca le diría ni aun que fuera no se mi mejor amigo...bueno excepto mi hermano.- dijo su amiga, Hermione dudo en decirle ...pero no tenia otra alternativa...

Bueno...es que ese es el problema...-le dijo muy despacio Hermione que Melisa tuvo que leerle los labios.

Mira yo que tu...QUE!!!!!!...MENTIRA QUE TE GUSTA!!!!!!- grito Melisa

Trata de publicarlo .-le alego mirando a su alrededor , y para su fortuna la música estaba muy fuerte y nadie había oído el grito de su amiga-Ehhhh.- dijo dudosa.- eso es malo?-

Estas loca?!?!?!?!?!?!.-le dijo aun mas sorprendida Melisa todavía tenia la boca abierta de la impresión.-NO lo puedo creer.- le dijo y la abrazo

YA...ok...ok ya entendí...me ahogas!!!...Melisa cálmate.-

NO lo puedo creer ah...ósea que eres mi cuñada.-le dijo muy coqueta.

Para mi surte aun no.-le dijo mas deprimida.

Que!?!?!?!?! todavía no pasa nada...bueno después de la escenita romántica .- le dio un tono sarcástico a la ultima palabra.-...honradamente que raro que no te hay propuesto nada.-

Que viste???.- l

Que no vi.- le dijo sarcásticamente.-

OIE...!!!!!!!en serio...lo viste...todo?- Hermione tenia alguna esperanza de que digiera NO.--

Y lo peor es que no fui la única.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Dejaste que todos miraran!!!- le dijo indignada.

Pero que querías que hiciera si Ron , Draco y Ginny estaban pegados al ventanal viendo como te comías a mi Hermanito.-

Ok...gracias...eso me deja mucho mejor.- le dijo en forma irónica.

Pero que vas hacer ...ya paso o no?...-le tomo del brazo y la llevo a la pista de baile.- Vamos antes de que el aburrimiento te mate.- Hermione se dejo llevar y decidió ir a bailar estuvo bailando bastante rato con sus amigas y amigos , estaba pasando un buen rato , hasta que el muchacho de ojos verdes se cruzo ante ella.

Que tal?.- le dijo poniéndose al frente.- ME concede esta pieza .- le dijo muy caballero.

Muy bien.- Pero justo cuando iban a empezar a bailar.

KaRaoKe!!!!!!!!- gritaron

NO!!!! Oie po estábamos bailando.- alego Harry a Ron que organizaba la fiesta.

Lo siento brother pero tu tiempo se acabo , juégatela por cantarle.- lo ultimo lo dijo muy despacio cosa que solo Harry escuchara.

Muy bien...todos reunidos alrededor el que la sepa por favor toque el caldero...NO lo de Vuelta!!...-todos alrededor se rieron.-Música por favor...

LA música empezó a sonar y todos se lanzaron a tocar el caldero , sino hubiera sido por Ron que estaba atrás se hubiese dado vuelta.

-Perdón.- dijo una voz

-NO no te preocupes canta mejor.- alego Ron

... siguieron así durante mucho rato las canciones no paraba de ser cantadas por todas e incluso bailadas ...estaban de lo mejor cuando las luces bajaron y empezó un ritmo lento...Harry al instante la reconoció y empezó a cantar...

" Buenas noches

mucho gusto eras una chica mas

después de 5 minutos

ya era alguien especial

sin hablarme

sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió

en tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj"

"Estos días

a tu lado se enseñaron que en verdad

no hay tiempo de terminar

para comenzar a amar

siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación

no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón"

Lentamente se empezó a acercar a Hermione que estaba sentada se paro enfrente de ella y le tomo la mano la levanto y la abrazo, juntos se dejaron llevar al compás de la música y Harry le empezó a cantar al oído...

" Entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta

se que en tus brazos

ya no abra noches desiertas

entra en mi vida

yo te lo ruego

te comencé por extrañar

pero empecé a necesitarte luego..."


	2. Solos en la Nada

**Cap. 2**

Mientras la música continuaba ellos seguían abrazados , Hermione no reaccionaba tenia bloqueado el cerebro y en cuanto a Harry su cara le fue tomando un color muy parecido al color de pelo de Ron.

-Estas...rojito.- le dijo muy cariñosa Hermione que seguía abrasada a el.

-Y...tu también...- y Agacho la cabeza para que no pudiera ver lo rojo que estaba.- Sabes ,me pregunto donde abra quedado mi capa?- le dijo mientras sonreía , Hermione lo quedo mirando sin entender...

- _Accio Capa Invisible.-_ grito Harry , y antes de lo pensado la capa llego a la pareja de "amigos" cubriéndolos por completos y a la vez desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, segundos mas tarde la puerta de la entrada se abrió y las huellas se empezaron a marcar en el pasto mojado del patio...

-Hei...donde están?- pregunto Ron y la su sonrisa desapareció de su cara miro al instante la mesa de entrada y vio las llaves del auto de Sirius, Ron asustado grito - Oie Potter mira si vas por el auto te juro...-pero fue interrumpido por un motor de auto.-Mierda!!!!.- y salió corriendo al patio seguido por un grupo de personas, desesperado busco con la vista de donde provenía el sonido y desafortunadamente el sonido provenía de el Ford Anglia de su padre –Recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos en el auto.- grito aun mas fuerte para que los pasajeros del auto lo escucharan.- y si no fuera por el nunca hubieses descubierto la Cámara secreta!...y...Trata de no dañar mucho los amortiguadores...-esto ultimo lo dijo muy despacio y aun así Melisa lo miro de forma muy asesina.

-Cállate!!. No creo que vayan a hacer eso.- le dijo aun mas indignada.

-OK...ok...es que si le hace algo al menos no tendré el recargo de conciencia después por no haberle dicho.- le contesto muy sincero Ron para luego abrazarla y así entrar juntos a la casa .

Ya en el auto Harry no sabia adonde ir estaba tan confundido su mente iba a mil por hora...y lo peor era que no tenia escapatoria , tenia ganas de parar el auto bajarse y salir corriendo pero no podía...¿ pero por que el miedo...no entendía ? Se paso la mano por el pelo muy inquieto y lo dejo mas desordenado de lo común, del otro lado lo miraba Hermione con una sonrisa cariñosa pero a la vez tímida, ella estaba tan confundida como Harry no podía creer lo que había pasado hace poco minutos , todo había pasado muy rápido y sus sentimientos estaban bastante revueltos haciéndole una mala jugada a su estomago...

Para calmar su etapa de nerviosismo Harry prendió la radio y la subió al máximo, Hermione al escuchar la música de un momento a otro se sobresalto y le iba a regañar a Harry pero...

-Mejor la cambio.- dijo Harry muy apresurado y al momento de cambiar la radio Hermione lo paro tocándole la mano , a Harry se le subieron los colores a la cabeza al igual que a Hermione pero para disimularlo le dijo.

-Déjala...a mi me gusta.-

Para la suerte de Harry, habiendo 234875487234324 millones de canciones en el mundo y teniendo 4367342 diales en la radio justo en ese preciso instante tenia que estar ese dial con esa canción.

"Entra en mi vida"

Sin Bandera

Hermione empezó a tararear la canción, cosa que a Harry puso muy nervioso y siguió desordenándose el pelo, no paraba de mirar para los lados excepto a Hermione ,movía los dedos sobre el manubrio , se acariciaba el cuello por detrás y nuevamente volvió a alterarse el pelo , a lo que Hermione no pudo aguantar y soltó una pequeña risita , Harry paro el auto y la miro tratándose de hacer el valiente...

-De que...te...te... ríes.- le dijo tratando de hacerse el prepotente pero le salió bastante tímido y tartamudo, Hermione no paraba de sonreírle de forma muy cariñosa se saco el cinturón(tan responsable ella xD) y se acerco a Harry y le dio un tierno beso en los labios...

- Tranquilo...tengo bastante paciencia y no te pienso devorar antes de no llegar a un lugar mas cómodo...-y se sonrió para si misma por su actitud, a Harry se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se asusto bastante , la miro con la boca abierta y Hermione se la cerro muy sensual, este volvió su vista al frente y su cara volvió a cambiar pero a una maliciosa la miro nuevamente y acelero lo mas que pudo queriendo llegar bastante temprano a su destino...

Luego de unos 5 minutos lograron llegar a una playa bastante solitaria, ambos se bajaron y caminaron hacia el mar...

-Que bonito .- Dijo Hermione sentándose en la arena.

-Gracias.- le contesto Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-No tu tonto el mar...- y lo miro fijamente.-Aun que tu estas mejor.-

-Tu crees...?.- le dijo muy tímido, Hermione asintió , tenia la mano muy cerca de el y esta jugaba con la arena, y Harry sentía una urgencia cada vez mayor de tomársela- Hazlo.- Se dijo , y noto una oleada de pánico y emoción mezclado en su pecho, estira el brazo y Hazlo.-Era asombroso que le costara mucho mas estirar el brazo 15 cm y tocarle la mano a Hermione que agarrar al vuelo una Snitch que iba a toda velocidad , esta escena resultaba muy conocida y la vez anterior la vergüenza lo venció pero esta vez no podía pasarle lo mismo- No se va a volver a repetir...no de nuevo.- y repentinamente movió la mano hacia la de Hermione y al momento del contacto este miro hacia el mar tratando de que no se le notaran los colores en la cara, Hermione al sentir algo caliente ¡¡oiga!! sobre su mano bajo la vista y se vio con la sorpresa que era la mano del ojiverde , esta en signo de cariño la apretó de forma muy despacio y luego subió su vista a la cara de Harry , este estaba insinuando que miraba el mar pero la vergüenza se le veía en la cara, Hermione se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla con sus labios empesando a recorrer su piel y cuando llego a su labios le dijo...

-No tengas vergüenza de demostrar tus sentimientos.- le dijo y le acaricio la mejilla , Harry la miro muy tímido.

-NO tengo vergüenza.-mintió.- solo que me da miedo que...tu bueno...es...que.- de nuevo se había empezado a poner nervioso se acariciaba el cuello por detrás.

-Cálmate.- Hermione se rió y se tiro encima de el para poder darle un tierno beso en los labio y luego este la abrazo.

-Tu crees que lo que acabas de hacer me va a tranquilizar.- le dijo.

-No pero al menos ahora te puedo...- pero no termino la frase por que Harry le callo con un beso.

-Hablas mucho.- le dijo

-Y tu te pones muy nervioso.- Deberías calmarte, mira yo...- pero nuevamente callo por el beso de Harry.

-Muchas palabras y poca acción.- le dijo muy pícaro.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunto muy insegura.

-A no se yo.- la abrazo y junto comenzaron a revolverse en la arena mientras los beso y caricias no paraban de correr.

Se empezaron a explorar mutuamente (obviamente sin correr mano jijijiji xD) y besándose de forma cada vez mas cariñosa, por fin se tenían el uno para el otro y sin nadie ni nada que los separara...

-Antes me preguntaba como hacías para conquistar a las chicas y poder bueno .- Hermione suspiro de forma agitada.- besarlas y...todo eso...-agrego muy tímida.

-Por que ?.-le preguntó Harry que tenia a su amiga apoyada en su pecho.

-Por que bueno...tan tímido que saliste...-le dijo muy tierna.-

-Es que con tigo es distinto.- explico

-Por que?-

-Porque...bueno...nunca me había...-miro a Hermione y vio que esta lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.- gustado una mujer como tu...-concluyo tímidamente.

-Te gusto?- le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto...tu crees que te hubiera hecho todo lo que hice solo para acostarme contigo.- Hermione lo miro muy sorprendida.-Es que con la mayoría era así.- se disculpo Harry y le puso una sonrisa falsa, mientras Hermione movía la cabeza de lado a lado.- Es en serio...con tigo es distinto, en serio?- volvió a repetir al ver que Hermione no cambiaba su cara, Harry se puso serio y le dijo.- YO nunca , nuca jugaría con tus sentimientos, mira yo he cambiado y mucho, antes...puede que lo hubiese hecho- a Harry le costo reconocerlo, y se apuro en terminar la frase ante la cara de indignación de Hermione.- Pero ahora se que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales .- Harry tomo las manos de Hermione y las puso en su pecho.- sientes?- Hermione asintió.- Es por ti, mi corazón vive por ti , cada latido es por ti , por esos besos que necesitan mis labios , cada vez que te acercas que me besas siento que se me sale y late muy fuerte como desesperado por mostrarte lo que siente hacia ti...créeme hermosa yo se que lo que siento por ti...y es...amor...y te quiero.- Harry se acerco y le dio un cálido beso a su amada , le sonrió y la abrazo apegándola contra su pecho.

Yo pensé que eras un estúpido y frió.-lo miro fijamente a los ojos.- pero me equivoque y ahora me doy cuenta que eres el hombre con el que quiero estar y besar saber que me va amar como ningún otro.- Harry la miro muy sorprendido.-...claro que dándole el mismo cariño de mi parte.- le sonrió.

Cada vez que me sonríes siento una cosa que nuca pensé que sentiría.-

Que cosa.-

Harry agacho la cabeza pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir , luego la levanto y dijo.

-Yo nuca había sentido por una chica lo que siento por ti...cuando me di cuenta que no necesitaba a ni una mujer era por que te tenia a mi lado y siempre estabas, me apoyaste cuando estaba solo y nunca dudaste de mi palabra, me querías por ser nada más Harry, no como las demás que solo se fijaban en los ojos verdes y en la estúpida cicatriz que me marco la vida, y al darme cuenta te juro que me sentí tan...estúpido por que bueno...yo siempre buscaba a la mujer ideal y nunca me di cuenta de aquellos ojos cafés que siempre me miraron de otra forma.- Hermione se coloco un poco roja

-Pero ahora la importante es que estamos mas juntos que nunca.- Harry asintió, la empezó a besar nuevamente por la cara recorriendo cada centímetro , comenzó por la frente fue bajando por los ojos , a las mejillas , la parte superior del labio luego en los labios , y volvió al principió besándola nuevamente y se coloco encima de ella , le empezó a acariciar el muslo subiendo lentamente hacia la ropa interior de ella , al sentirla , este la empezó a besar mas apasionado cosa que ella no se diera cuenta en la maniobra que estaba ejerciendo abajo ,la bajo lentamente justo cuando la iba a bajar completamente pero Hermione se levanto y paro con todo.

-Creo que nos estamos adelantando demasiado.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos no seas tímida si no es para tanto...vamos dale ...- le animo Harry se volvió a tirar encima , pero Hermione lo paro en seco...-

-Es que...yo aun...no la he perdido.-dijo muy temerosa, Harry puso cara rara y sin poder creerlo le volvió a preguntar.

-A ver...a ver...a ver...lo que me quieres decir es que nunca paso nani na.- Harry hizo unos movimientos raros.- con el cabeza de músculo de Terry?.-

Hermione se mordió el labio y se deprimió.- Ósea estuvimos apunto pero yo...yo...no quise seguir.-

-Valla...me sorprendes...ósea por tu forma de ser digo...pero como fue cuando...-

-Vamos caminar por el borde de la playa , es que estoy llena de arena - Dijo Hermione cortando la pregunta de Harry, este capto de una que Hermione no quería seguir el tema

-Ok.- dijo medio confundido.

Siguieron durante bastante rato caminando tomados de la mano conversando de todo y Harry al haberse quedado con la duda volvió a insistir.

-Pero dime , a ti nunca te dieron ganas de hacerlo con el?.-

- Si pero...cuando llegaba el momento simplemente...no podía.-Hermione se abrazo a Harry.-Podemos cambiar el tema porfa.-

-Te molesta...por que?-

-Harry...cambiemos el tema por favor.- le rogó Hermione.

-Pero que tiene que hablemos de este tema.- volvió a insistir testarudamente Harry.

-Por que no quiero!...no es de mi agrado hablar de eso, me basta con mi padre para que me llame por teléfono y me recuerde todos los días a Terry y ahora que estoy contigo quiero olvidarme de todo...-

- Y de que te quieres olvidar Hermi.-

-Harry?!?.- le dijo cansada Hermione.-

-Ok...perdona.-la acerco y le dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.

- Es un poco tarde no crees?.- le dijo poniéndose alfrente de el y lo abrazo mas por el frió.

-Mmmmm...creo haber escuchado eso hace casi 5 horas.- Hermione se rió.- No en serio ...ni me imagino la hora que debe ser ahora.-se sonrió y le beso en la frente.- YA vamos si no van a pensar que te secuestre y poco menos te viole.-

-Y no es para menos...ósea ese era antes tu hobby o no?.-

-Me lo vas a sacar toda la vida en cara?- le pregunto muy dudoso.

-No...-

-Ahh...que bueno por que ya estoy arto de que tu y las dem...-

-Muchas palabras y poca acción.- le dijo después de besarlo, Harry se rió y le abrió la puerta del auto.

La playa estaba a pocos minutos del departamento de Hermione , por lo tanto no se demoraron demasiado en llegar, pero lo que les costo como toda pareja fue el despedirse...

- Bueno por lo menos se que ahora llegas segura.- le dijo Harry afirmado sobre la pared , mientras Hermione abría la puerta.

-NO había necesidad de que subieras .-

-Como que no había necesidad de subir...claro que si eres muy linda y bueno a estas horas de la noche no es bueno andar sola.- Hermione se giro y se rió abrió la puerta y vio que dentro del living no había nadie, junto la puerta y se dio con Harry.

-Toma.-se metió la mano al bolsillo y le entrego un pergamino.

-No gracias ya tengo suficiente en mi casa.- le dijo devolviéndoselo.

-NO tontis...mira..._Mostrarus...-_ El pergamino no hizo nada.

-Mmmm...y eso que tiene de especial...-le dijo en un tono burlesco Harry.

-Haz lo mismo con el tuyo.-

-Pero para que?-respondió testarudamente.

-En serio hazlo...- Hermione lo miro y le sonrió.

-Ok...ok...a esos ojitos no los puedo negar...-Harry repitió el hechizo de Hermione sobre su pergamino.- Ya...y?.-

Hermione comenzó a escribir algo en su pergamino , luego en el pergamino de Harry comenzaron a aparecer una letras...era un efecto muy parecido al Diario de Riddle en segundo grado.

-Wau...nunca dejas de sorprenderme sabes?.- le dijo .

-Así podremos comunicarnos más rápido y también de forma mas privada.-

-Pero...como voy a saber que estas tu al otro lado , no tu mama u otra persona?.-

-Bueno pongamos una clave...-

Harry pensó.- Por que no uno dice su nombre.?-

-Muy obvio.-

-Algo que tengamos en común.-

-Que cosa ?-

-Hogwarts!.-dijo muy alegre Harry.

-Mmmm...no eso es muy fácil.-le dijo tajante Hermione.

-Gryffindor!.- dijo aun mas contento Harry.-

-Entiendes mi idioma...- le dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza...

-Ok...ok no sigo aportando estupideces.- dijo triste.

-Oie no...no te pongas así...me da pena...ven..- y lo arropo en ella.-

-Eres muy fácil de manejar sabes...-dijo levantando la cabeza Harry.

-Oie!!-le alego y se soltó de el.

-Es broma es broma!-le dijo y la apego a el.-No te enojes...-

-No lo estoy ...pero ya no importa ahora cual va a ser la clave...-

-YA se...-

-Cual?-

-Quieres ser mi novia?.- le dijo al oído.

Hermione se quedo helada..-Ehhh...pero la clave...te pedí la clave...-Le dijo sin atinar

-Esa.-

Hermione no entendía.-Como...?

-Que esa es la clave...quieres ser mi novia...-

-Ahhhhhhh...-Hermione recién comprendió.- Ok ...ya...me gusta.-

-En serio...por fin...pero como voy a saber que la que conteste eres tu ...?

-Bueno yo te contestó que...no se...que si creo...-

-Muy obvio.- le dijo Harry en un tono imitador...-No entiendes mi idioma...-le señalo imitándola

-YA...para...-

Harry la tomo por la cintura y la abraso...

-Bueno mi querido... amigo.- dijo muy insegura por lo ultimo

-Tu que...?- salto Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-...amigo?...-dijo repitió insegura.

-Que!!...-dijo sorprendido Harry.-Como??...todo lo que acaba de pasar y soy...tu ..."amigo".-dijo boquiabierto.

-Te asustaste...- Le dijo con su típica sonrisa.- Mi niño...-

-Mejor .- le dijo y la abrazo.- Será mejor que te vallas a acostar...ya es tarde...- le dijo muy tierno Harry.-

-Ok...pero un ultimo beso...ok?-

-Ok.- Y ambos se acercaron mucho al otro y se besaron apasionadamente...era el beso mas cálido que se habían dado...hasta hora...-

-Ya cuídate...muachhhh...- Harry le tiro un beso y haciendo señas con la mano se fue, Hermione cerro la puerta de su casa y se apoyo en ella dejándose caer con la mente en otro lado...con Harry... por fin había podido decirle todo sin pelos y lo mejor era que el sentía lo mismo que ella...

Bueno hasta acá el segundo y creo que esta bastante bueno pido perdón por la demora ya que no he tenido tiempo por las pruebas pero bueno a pocos ratos pude terminar...ahora estoy viendo otros ff que voy a escribir así que por favor PACIENCIA!!!!!!!!!!

GRAX xD

Pero antes de irme les dejo lo un adelanto para que queden metidos jijijijij xD

-Y empecé a decir estupideces...?-

--------------------------------

-NO...escúchame bien Ron...ella nunca...NUNCA me a gustar...nunca...-

--------------------------------

-Creo que no es el momento.-dijo sentándose y mirando directo a la entrada de la pieza...

--------------------------------

-Bueno...-Ron se rió.-Nunca...pensé que te gustara de esa forma...-

--------------------------------

-MAMA!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Hermione muy impresionada

--------------------------------

Nos vemos dejen review o cualquier critica manden un mail al y no dudare en mandárselos besos

Chaussssssssssssssssssssss...


	3. Confesiones de un Borracho

**Cap. 3**

Harry abrió los ojos vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde...las 1:57...

-Casi las 2.- pensó Harry.-

Se levanto de la cama se estiro...y bajo a desayunar...y se encontró con su hermana...

-Mmmmmm...pareciera que hubiese pasado un dragón por tu cabeza...

-Ni que lo digas...- dijo frotándose los ojos en un intento vano por mantenerlos cerrados.- me duele mucho la cabeza...

-Puuuu...obvio...si después que llegaste empezaste a tomar de nuevo...-

-Mmm... bueno.- dijo tirándose sobre la mesa.

-Sabes quien llamo hace como 3 minutos?-

-Quien le dijo Harry .- sin ganas.

-Hermione.-

Al escuchar el ese nombre Harry se levanto la cabeza.-Y que dijo?- le pregunto muy derecho y atento a la respuesta.

-Vaya...al parecer anoche lo pasaron bien...- dijo de espaldas a Harry preparándose una tostada y así poder esconderle la sonrisa a su hermano.

-No...ósea...si pero no...-

-Y como es eso?-

-Quédate con la duda por que no vas a saber.-

-Vamos yo te dije todo mi comienzo con Ron

-Tu lo dijiste el "comienzo"...la diferencia es que aquí no hay comienzo...-dijo Harry tragando zumo de calabaza.

-Ahhhh...-dijo Melisa en tono de insegura por que ella sabia los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano...-Entonces...es un juego...- dejo inconclusa la oración para que la terminara Harry...

-Mmmmm...algo parecido...por que?– pregunto mientras daba la espalda...-

-No por nada...-y mordió la punta del pan para disimular su sonrisa.-Solo que eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer en la fiesta...- dijo con una sonrisa picara...Harry al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana sin querer se le callo la taza de café esparciéndose por todo el piso...

-TE asustaste al parecer...-señalo Melisa..

-No...solo...este...yo...-Harry hizo como que miraba la hora.-No puedo creerlo tarde que se me ha hecho..._Evanesco_!!!!!****exclamó Harry y tras esto subió corriendo las escaleras...

-No puede ser que se me haya escapado ese detalle.- pensó Harry, conociendo este sabia , con todo lo que había tomado, que lo que decía su hermana podía tener un grado de verdad y si eso sucedía...valla...prefiero no pensarlo..-dijo en voz alta...

-YA voy!!!!-se escucho una voz proveniente del 3 piso...luego unos pasos apresurados bajando la escalera a toda prisa pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido sordo así como millones de platos rompiéndose contra el piso después de un rato se escucho un manojo de llaves sonando en la cerradura de la puerta para luego aparecer una cabeza roja...

-Hola Ron.- saludo muy amigablemente Harry.

Este tenia el pelo mojado y su cara se distorsionó completamente al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta.-

-Ahhhh...eres tu.- dijo desanimado..-Entra...entra...estoy solo perdona el desorden...- Harry miro a su alrededor y verdaderamente se dio cuenta que Ron estaba solo...la comida en todos lados...los platos sucios amontonados en el lavaplatos , unos residuos de "Pizzas Calabazas" y uno que otro envase de gaseosa...

-Valla.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba una caja de pizza...-A ti te hace falta una sirviente...-

Ron se rió y de media vuelta le dijo...- Y para que crees que tengo a tu hermana.- Harry salió detrás de Ron y este al tratar de evitarlo...choco con unas cajas de basura...Harry antes de caerse encima de Ron freno y se quedo riendo por la estúpida caída de su amigo...

-Oie ...es...-Ron levanto su brazo junto con unas cáscaras de banana.- es ...asqueroso...- Harry al parar de reírse lo levanto y le pregunto directamente...

-Oie ayer...en la fiesta...tome mucho verdad...?-

-Sips-dijo sacándose unos residuos de mostaza.

-Y empecé a decir estupideces...?-

Ron lo miro raro..-Ehhh...bueno depende de que punto lo veas...por que si tu...

-Dije algo de Hermione.?

Ron pensó...y luego asintió la cabeza con cara de preocupación.

-Y...Que cosa.- concluyo su amigo con miedo a la respuesta.

-Bueno...-Ron se rió.-Nunca...pensé que te gustara de esa forma...-

-De que hablas?-exclamo aun mas confundido.

-Bueno...que de echo todos saben...quien te gusta...- concluyo un poco arrepentido al ver que su amigo no había recibido la noticia de muy buena forma, Harry se dejo caer en el sillón entre toda la basura, no podía creer que se le había escapado un detalle como ese ahora...todo seria mucho mas difícil...mucho mas...

-Ron...tu sabes que uno dice estupideces cuando esta borracho...-Ron recorrió el sillón del frente con el brazo para poder sentarse...siendo este como un rastrillo que sacaba toda los desperdicios...

-Pero la mayoría de las veces uno dice la verdad...y aparte que tiene de malo que te guste...yo la encuentro atractiva?.-dijo como si no le hallara lo malo...y tenia razón no había nada de malo en que le gustara...

-Si!!-Harry se levanto bruscamente.-Se que es atractiva...que es linda...que es cariñosa...lo se...y de echo ese es el problema...-dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.-Ron yo no puedo sentir nada por ella...no entiendes?

-Y por que...que tiene de malo?-

-Que...que...no!!.- dijo estúpidamente.- NO...escúchame bien Ron...ella nunca...NUNCA me a gustar...nunca...- dijo esto tomo sus cosas y cerrando de un portazo cerro la puerta...

Antes de bajarse del auto se vio al espejo verificando que no se le fuera ni un detalle...cogió el ramo de flores cerro el auto y subió al sexto piso, ahí llego al departamento numero 69 y toco el timbre...desde adentro se sintieron unos pasos que se venían acercando muy aprisa...antes de abrir la puerta se detuvieron por unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta y se encontró con los hermosos ojos cafés que la distinguían...

-Harry!!!-dijo muy sorprendida Hermione...esta llevaba un pijama de un cuerpo de seda (o mas conocido como bata de dormir) de un color blanco que le llegaba sobre las piernas y terminaba con unas finas tiritas que rodeaban por sobre el hombro y que hacia marcar la esbelta figura de Hermione.

-Que sexy.- le piropeo Harry

-Gracias...quieres pas...-Pero Harry se adelanto con un rápido pero tierno beso...

-No pude dormir pensando el ellos.-dijo Harry rozándole los labios con los suyos

-Al decir verdad yo tampoco...entra...estoy sola...-

-Mejor...toma.-le entrego el ramo de calas.- te las traje porque son iguales a ti.-

-Harry...eres muy tierno gracias...entra a mi pieza yo voy a ponerlas en agua y voy al tiro...-Harry obedeció las ordenes mirando cada detalle de la casa...nunca antes había estado ahí...Hermione se había mudado hace muy poco con su madre y nunca se había dado el tiempo de visitarla...luego del pasillo y de observar detrás de cada puerta descubrió en la antepenúltima una cama en la mitad de la pieza con 2 mesitas de dormir a los costados a la izquierda había un ropero antiguo y a su derecha había una repisa con fotos...se dio cuenta que no solo eran fotos si no que también libros y medallas una caja y luego comprendió que era todo de Hogwarts ...bajo este un otra estantería un poco mas pequeña que el ropero pero este se encontraba lleno de libros...Harry se puso a observar las fotos de Hogwarts...Todas eran de ella , ron y el...pero le llamo la atención que ella también tenia la foto que el poseía en su repisa aquella en la que salía el y colgando se su cuello con su sonrisa Hermione, en eso fue interrumpido por su "amiga"...

-Salimos bien no crees?- el pregunto apoyada desde el marco de la puerta...Harry le mostró la foto y luego la volvió a mirar para dejarla de nuevo en su lugar...

-Si salimos muy bien...pero te ves mejor en persona...-Harry miro los pechos de Hermione...-Y mas aun con eso puesto...-Hermione se sonrió y lo llamo con el dedo, el le respondió acercándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos...cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros la tomo por la cintura muy lentamente. Hermione cerro los ojos...Harry al verla tan concentrada en sus pensamientos decidió sacarla de ellos con una sorpresita...la rodeo por la cintura y junto con ella se lanzo sobre la cama...Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente y le grito a Harry...

-Que haces!!- Harry la miraba un poquito mas abajo. la miro muy serio y emprendió a besarle sobre el pijama justo en el sector de ombligo luego emprendió a subir lentamente mientras acariciaba sus costados, cuando llego al sector de los pechos este paso al medio de ellos y lentamente empezó a subir por el cuello...ese recorrido le era muy conocido por lo que no le costo entrar en confianza y lentamente se subió sobre Hermione ella no se percato de aquel detalle y siguió besando apasionadamente a Harry pero cuado este le empezó a tocar mas haya de lo habitual Hermione lo paro en seco...

-Creo que no es el momento.-dijo sentándose y mirando directo a la entrada de la pieza...

-De acuerdo.-dijo y se recostó a su lado.-Oie si no va a llegar...tranquila.- dijo Harry pensando que Hermione lo había dicho por su madre...-Oie en serio.- repitió al ver que Hermione no le hablaba...esta estaba mas concentrada frotándose la cabeza...

-Oie en serio mira...no se me deje llevar...perdona.-dijo sinceramente.

Hermione lo miro desde arriba...

-Para que me quieres??.-le dijo un poco molesta...

-Como que para que...por que bueno me gustas y quiero estar con tigo.-

-Nada mas?-

-Que pasa?-

-NO nada es que bueno apenas ayer empezó todo y ya es segunda vez que intentas hacerlo con migo..?- señaló Hermione a

Harry la miro con cara de culpabilidad, le tomo de la mano y le dijo muy sincero...

-Mira la verdad es que bueno tu.- la miro de pies a cabeza.-me ...tientas...-le dijo muy temeroso , Hermione sin poder creerlo le esbozo una sonrisa y se lanzo sobre el ...Harry la abrazo fuertemente y se dejo llevar por las caricias y besos que Hermione le hacia y justo cuando este le iba a cambiar de posición fueron interrumpidos por una tos un poco áspera con intención de interrumpirlos y llamar su atención lo cual lo hizo ya que ambos lo se levantaron y miraron a la puerta...

-MAMA!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Hermione muy impresionada

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer cap y espero que le haya gustado ...po q la ura que a mi me cuesta un kshito...bueno plis dejen REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!!!!!! Sean buenos o malos plis!!!!xD bueno los dejo con lo que se viene en el prox cap besos chausssss...

--------------------------------

-...somos novios.-le soplo cerca del oído...

--------------------------------

...-Vas a tener que acostumbrar a mi presencia por que después de lo que paso en la fiesta de tu amiguita...-

--------------------------------

-Hay millones de veces en las que vamos a llegar a este punto y si tu no quieres o no estas lista no tengo problema en esperarte...-

--------------------------------

-Ella nunca va a saber que nosotros lo hicimos...-

--------------------------------

Nos vemos dejen review o cualquier critica manden un mail al y no dudare en responderles!!

AiozZzZzZzzZzZzZzZz


	4. El mas Ella es igual a Novios?¿?¿?

**CAP. 4**

Cuando la madre de Hermione abrió la puerta de inmediato se le cayeron todas las bolsas al piso y no por el grito si no que por la escenita que estaba presenciando:

Hermione se encontraba sobre su "amigo" besándose muy locamente mientras Poco menos Harry la desvestía...

-Cof...Coff... no me dijiste que venia...-Levantó las cejas despreocupada .-Harry.

-Ahhhh...bueno ...este...yo aquí esta .- indicó en forma nerviosa...

-No si lo veo ...gracias...-le dijo tratando de esconderle una sonrisa inútilmente y volvió a tomar unas bolsas que habías dejado en el piso e iba a volver a su curso cuando...

-Ah!!!-reclamo Harry.- ósea que no le has contado Hermi...- La madre de Hermione se quedo en el lugar mirando dentro de la pieza.-No le has contado que tu y yo...somos novios.-le soplo cerca del oído a su ahora novia.

Hermione sin poder creérselo se quedo helada por la sorpresa mirando hacia la nada

-Hermi no me habías contado!.-le indicó su madre...

-Ahhh...si es que bueno...yo y mis estudios...bueno tu sabes...-Hermione se demostró un poco nerviosa al decirle esto a su madre...

-Bueno...los dejo tranquilos...-cerrando la puerta unos segundos después se abrió...-sin hacer tonterías eso si...-le dijo indicándolos con el dedo...

-Si...mama...por supuesto...-le tranquilizó .- confía en mi .- le termino diciendo mas segura...

-Bueno ahora si los dejo...-y se fue con una sonrisa

Antes de que Harry le dijera algo...Hermione se lanzo sobre este y lo abrazo y lo beso tanto que casi lo dejo sin jugo...

-Hermi...muac...ya lo se...muac...pero...muac...ya es ...muac...mucho!!-exclamo muy colorado Harry.

-TE QUIERO!!!!- Le dijo entre besos Hermione...

-YA LO SE!!!.- le dijo ya morado y aun manteniendo su auténtica sonrisa...luego de que le expresara esto Hermi por fin lo soltó y se separo un poco de el quedando frente a frente

-Nunca habían recibido así la noticia...-dijo acalorado Harry

-QuieneS?-

-Mmmmm...eso no importa ahora.- señaló Harry y cambio el tema...-Tienes fuertes brazos sabes.-le dijo muy cariñoso Harry y Hermione sin poder soportarse se volvió a lanzar sobre Harry pero esta vez fue de una forma muy cariñosa y tierna...

-Gracias por estar con migo Harry.-

-El que debería dar gracias soy yo por poder tenerte en esto momento en mis brazos.- y se sellaron en un cálido beso...

Era un día hermoso para salir...ir a la playa , a la plaza, un día de campo , etc...pero Harry no podía...tenia que ir al colegio e asistir a clases...afortunadamente el no iba solo sino que dentro del mismo sector estaban juntas las carreras de Auror y Sanacion...

Eso significaba que el y su hermana iban juntos al colegio...

Se bajo de la escoba y ayudo a Melisa a bajar...esta tenia el pelo revuelto y tenia la cara verde...cuando toco suelo le costo mantenerse firme y si no hubiese sido por Harry esta de seguro terminaba de boca al piso...

-La...próxima vez...trata de venir...un poco mas despacio quieres?-le dijo su hermana debajo de la melena negra que cubría su cara...

-Jajaja...ok ok...-le consoló se despidió de un beso y la dejo junto a sus amigas...

Justo cuando iba entrando logro divisar una cabellera rubia...afortunadamente era Draco.

-Ey...oie Draco ...-le llamo a Harry entre la multitud.- Espera...Draco!!!-Al escuchar este su nombre de inmediato se dio la vuelta busco con la mirada alguna cara conocida y encontró a Harry aplastado entre la multitud haciéndole señas tratando de pasar...

-Ey...-le dijo Ayudándolo a abrir paso...-Como estas?-

-Bien .- le dijo estirando su capa..-TE quería pedir la tarea de "Historia de Hechizos" que no la pude hacer.-

-Bueno pero mira estoy un poco ocupado mejor te la paso en la hora de colación de acuerdo...?-

-Si...ya mejor...- y tras la "gran" conversación con Draco Harry se fue al patio en busca de un lugar en donde pasar los minutos que le quedaban...

Cuando logro encontrar un lugar con sombra se sentó bajo esta y empezó a estudiar para la prueba que tenia en pocos minutos...pero cuado se dio cuenta que no estaba solo

-Valla Potter...estudiando a ultima hora...típico.-

-Que mierda quieres .- le gruño muy agresivo

-Nada solo quería saber como iba todo...-

Harry cerro el libro de mala gana y levanto la vista para buscar a la persona con quien hablaba...-Hasta ahora bien...bueno ahora ándate.-

-Supongo que ella no sabe?-

-No...por favor te quieres ir?-le volvió a insistir Harry

-Mmmmmm...parece que mi presencia te molesta?-dijo sentándose al lado.

-No en serio.- exclamo irónico...

-Que mal...-pronuncio este jugando con una hoja de árbol...-Vas a tener que acostumbrar a mi presencia por que después de lo que paso en la fiesta de tu amiguita no creas que te voy a perder de vista.-

-Púdrete.- y volvió a abrir e cuaderno tapando su cara..

-Bueno te dejo...pero acuérdate...es una escoba ...y no una normal sino que la "Ferrari Saeta"(solo se me ocurrió eso :S)...solo eso...buenas Potter.- le dijo Terry despidiéndose mientras su capa se movía al compás del viento

-Fleto.- dijo mientras escuchaba el ruido de campana que anunciaba el ingreso a clases...una vez mas no había alcanzado a estudiar para el examen...

2 semanas después...

-Amor...no tienes algo que no sea comida congelada.-

-A que te refieres?-

-A ensalada o ...pan...o no se...algo que no sea comida congelada.-Le indico mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

-Amor.-dijo lamentándose - tu sabes con Sirius y Harry en la casa es lo único que hay...son tan flojos que para lo único que les alcanza.-

-Pero en mi casa somos puros hombres y hay bastantes vegetales.-alego Ron molesto.

-Bueno pero esta no es tu casa.-alego aun mas enojada Melisa

-Pero en un tiempo mas lo va a ser ...y cuando eso pase te aseguro que va haber mas vegetales que ni una otra cosa en esta casa..-

-Bueno.-repitió Melisa sin hacerle caso.-Ese día espero que no llegue .-dijo pasa si misma irónica...-Harry , Hermione –exclamó-Por fin llegaron.-

-por que ?.-

Melisa hizo un gesto hacia Ron

-Ahh...te refieres a Ron.-

-Si Harry a Ron, pero trata de no comunicarle por que...-agrgo despacio Melisa

-Oye si van a hablar a espaldas mías...háganlo despacio.-se escucho una voz de la cocina

-...lo va a escuchar- agrego Melisa demasiado tarde-...no Ron mira.- y fue a consolarlo

-Bueno les dejamos las cosas acá y ustedes se las arreglan...subamos.-esto ultimo se lo dijo a su novia.

-Ok.-

Harry la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su pieza, una vez dentro este se tiro sobre su cama...

-Estoy cansado.

-Mish...no hiciste nada...-dejo sus cosas en el escritorio de Harry.-

Harry hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado..a lo que Hermione entendió y obedeció la orden.

-Sabes...nuca pensé que entre tu y yo pasara algo...honradamente te veía lejos...-Hermione se rió- no En serio yo pensé que todavía te gustaba Terry.- agrego un poco triste

-Harry no ...yo creo que lo que sentí por Terry fue algo fuerte pero...todo se perdió créeme-lo tomo de la barbilla.- Ahora tu eres el Hombre con que quiero estar...en serio.-

Harry la abrazo y poso su cabeza sobre su hombro y dibujo una sonrisa satisfecha por haber escuchado aquellas palabras...

Harry la empezó a besar desde el cuello y lentamente empezó a llegar a sus labios...la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y se poso sobre ella...empezó lentamente a desabrocharse su camisa mientras la besaba...

-Harry!-Hermione le corto el beso.-Creo que nos están llamando.- se excuso.

-No amor tranquila...ven .- Harry la volvió a besar pero nuevamente Hermione se puso nerviosa y paro el beso.-

-NO en serio...- pero esta vez paro por completo al ver que la pieza se transformo en una muy antigua y con piedras, tenia en el fondo un signo azul era...no no podía ser...se le apareció un hombre sin camisa, cerro los ojos para estar segura y vio de nuevo a Harry...

-Hermione!!!-Harry se rió.- Que pasa?-

-No ...en serio...- Volvió a la pieza antigua y ahora el hombre se encontraba muy cerca lo que produjo un miedo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo...pero nuevamente volvió todo a la normalidad, se quedo helada y sin habla...que le pasaba.?...-Harry creo que...-

-No hay necesidad de que lo hagamos ahora..-corto molesto Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama con la cabeza agacha.

-Harry yo...-Hermione se sintió culpable se le acerco y lo abrazo-Perdona...pero yo...-

-No ...no importa yo te estoy apurando...- Cambio repentinamente Harry y la abrazo.-Mira hay millones de veces en las que vamos a llegar a este punto y si tu no quieres o no estas lista no tengo problema en esperarte...- en serio.-Harry le acaricio el pelo, la miro y pudo apreciar el rostro entre preocupación y miedo en Hermione...-Estas bien?-pregunto muy preocupado

-Si...si...creo.-agrego insegura...

-BAJEN!!!!!!-se escuchó desde el piso inferior.

-Segura?-le consoló Harry

-SI...en serio...-pero su cara no había cambiado en nada...

Harry quedo preocupado y decidió no presionarla mas...-YA mejor bajemos...este se estaba levantando de la cama cuando

le tomo la mano Hermione...

-Tu nunca me harías daño verdad?-agrego repentinamente...

Harry se quedo un poco atónito por el tipo de pregunta...pero al fin contesto fuerte- Por supuesto que no...por que lo preguntas?-

-No por nada...-Se amarro el pelo con una traba.-Bajemos...- se levanto y fue en dirección a la puerta...

-Hermione...-agrego sentado en la cama Harry.

-Amor en serio ...solo se me ocurrió...-

-Bueno...de acuerdo...-le dijo un poco triste.-...solo espero que no sospeche.-pensó al final...

Antes de que bajaran Harry la tomo por detrás y la empujo hacia el...

-Créeme que si te he hecho daño...no es por intención...y si es que te hago sufrir a futuro...no era mi intención...-

Hermione se dio vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos...-De que hablas amor...?-

-Te quiero mucho mucho...-y se fue a hablar con melisa dejando a Hermione mas confundida de lo que estaba antes...

-Por fin saben la pizza se estaba enfriado.-alego Ron que estaba sentado ya en la mesa...

-Oye tu eres el ultimo en sentarte...- dijo indicándolo Harry

-Y por que.-

-Por que si te sientas primero te comes toda la comida...-

-Ahhhhh...que chistoso...te las das de payaso.- le dijo irónico Ron...-mira yo te tengo una mejor...anda a buscarte las cervezas que quedaron en la cocina...-

-Solo con una condición...tu ni tocas la pizza..-

-AY...anda yo te guardo un pedazo amor...-propuso Hermione.

Harry se levanto y le cerro un ojo a Hermione...cuando llego a la cocina busco por todas partes la cerveza y no las pudo encontrar...

-Donde están Ron?-grito hacia el comedor.

-En la cocina.-respondió este.

-No si se que están en la cocina pero adonde?-.

-YA ...voy...-Ron se levanto y fue a la cocina pero cuando llego se encontró a Harry hablando por celular...

-Solo te advierto potter...quiero que sea entretenido...-Se podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de un hombre al otro lado, Ron se acerco para poder escuchar mejor pero, Harry le hizo señas para que se alejara, aunque Ron se las devolvió regañándole para que lo dejara escuchar...

-Mira potter...ella no tiene que saber...-

-Si lo se...y si tu no paras de molestar te juro que le digo a Hermione.- dijo el nombre muy bajo para que solo Ron pudiera escucharlo y la voz que provenía desde el otro lado del teléfono...-

-De acuerdo...pero si ella llega a saberlo tenlo por seguro que tu vas a ser el primero sospechoso en la lista...y te vas a arrepentir.-

-Créeme...ella nunca va a saber que nosotros lo hicimos...-

Ron al escuchar esto se le cayeron las cervezas de impacto pero con gran agilidad logro que estas no chocaran contra el piso...

-Muy bien...adiós...-Harry corto la comunicación y se encontró con la cara aturdida de Ron

-No me digas que tu y el lo hicieron?...-

Harry respiro hondo...no sabia por donde empezar...

-Ron cierra la puerta...tenemos que hablar...

Ron obedeció y cerro la puerta con llave muy despacio para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta

Bueno eso es todo hasta ahora...y de verdad sorry la demora ahora si q me demoro meno...lo juro P y porfiiissss dejen review no importa que sean malas o buenas o si quieren pueden mandarme un mail...

si quedan con ganas de saber cual es la respuesta de Harry a su amigo...solo que no se las puedo decir pero los dejo con adelanto de próximo cap...

Hermione se acerco muy lento cosa que estos no se dieran cuenta que los espiaban...

--------------------------------

Mira...estábamos hablando Harry y yo ...lo que pasa es que Harry le hizo algo a Hermione...-

--------------------------------

-...por una escoba...la "Ferrari Saeta"...tengo que hacerlo en menos de 4 meses con ella.-

--------------------------------

-Harry Melisa se la pudo haber tragado pero yo no...-

--------------------------------


	5. Apostando con mi Enemigo

**Cap. 5**

Luego de cerrar la puerta muy despacio Ron tomo un piso y se sentó en este...

-Muy bien...Ron...- empezó Harry.- Bueno la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono era Terry.-

-El ex de Hermione.-Agrego mientras abría una cerveza.

-Exacto...-Dijo mientras bajaba la vista.-Tu sabes perfectamente que yo...-se empezó a poner nervioso.- Que a mi ninguna mujer me ha producido nada...nunca me he quedado enganchado , por que ni una era lo que yo deseaba...pero Hermione.-se sentó en un piso.-Es distinta...yo pienso todo el día en ella y siempre quiero saber como esta y, con quien ...en general me preocupo por ella...-

-Cosa que nunca antes te había pasado...-indico muy sincero su amigo

-Correcto...-Harry se desordeno aun mas el cabello debido a los nervios...

-Bueno y que tiene que ver Terry en esto...?-Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Hace como 3 meses ...en mi cumpleaños exactamente...hice algo que nunca debí haber hecho...-

-LO hiciste con Terry.-agrego Ron con los ojos abiertos...

-Ron...mírame...-le dijo serio Harry –Acércate...

Ron se estaba acercando y se paro en seco ente Harry.-

-No intentaras besarme verdad...-

Harry se largo a reír y le agrego a Ron...

-Por su puesto que no...- Harry se levanto a tomar una cerveza...-Tendré cara de fleto...- Ron se relajo...

-Ufff...la verdad es que me asuste y en cuanto a tu cara...-lo miro serio.- Te han dicho que tienes cara de fleto...

-Cállate.- le grito a Ron esbozando una sonrisa...- Bueno pero eso no es el punto la verdad es que bueno hice...una apuesta.-Ron que en ese momento se dio vuelta mirarlo a la cara.- Aposté a Hermione...-Ron pensó que había escuchado mal...-

-Que hiciste que...?-

-Aposté a Hermione ...por una escoba...la "Ferrari Saeta"...tengo que hacerlo en menos de 4 meses con ella.-agrego muy culpable Harry

-QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!...como mierda hiciste eso.-Ron se paro y se iba a lanzar sobre Harry cuando Hermione entro a ver por que la demora...pero cuando entro vio a Harry bajo Ron que estaba cada uno con el puño levantado y iban en contra del otro para hacer el mayor daño posible...y cuando Hermione iba a detenerlos Ron le pego a Harry dejándolo sangrando en el piso...

-RON!!!!!!!!!- Hermione corrió a ponerse entre su novio y su amigo...-Que haces Ron por que le pegaste...

-Aléjate de el Hermione .-Ron tomo a Hermione poniéndola detrás de el.- NO se te ocurra tocarla maricon...-Harry se levanto muy adolorido del piso, toco el costado de su boca limpiándose la sangre que tenia por el golpe de Ron...

-Que mierda tienes Ron...es mi novio...-dijo soltándose de Ron y fue a ayudar a Harry.-Por que hiciste eso...por que mierda le pegaste!!!!!!!...-Grito mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su novio .

-Déjala!!!.-Grito en el momento en el que este se apoyo en ella...y se lanzo a Pegarle a Harry pero antes de que este lo hiciera Harry se le adelanto y le devolvió el golpe aun mas fuerte...haciendo que este cayera contra la mesa de la cocina ... Melisa al escuchar los gritos junto con los golpes fue directo a la cocina y se encontró su Hermano apoyado sobre Hermione sangrando y a Ron en el piso también sangrando...

-Que esta pasando aquí.????-pregunto muy impresionada...y fue corriendo donde Ron...

-Que paso Ron...- pero Ron no le hico caso y le grito a Hermione.- Deja a este imbécil que te va hacer daño-...Hermione sin entender lo que decía no le hizo caso a su amigo a abrazo mas fuerte a Harry...-Mira este imbecil...-miro a Harry vio en el algo que nunca había visto...estaba ahí apoyado en su novia con una cara de miedo y de perdón que a Ron impresiono...Harry lo miro tratando de decirle que no hablara, Ron entendió esto y decidió ...ayudarlo...- de repente se transformo.-Dijo Ron.-...en otro persona no se ...fue muy raro... estoy seguro que no era Harry...-

-Por que?...pero que cosa no entiendo...? .- Pregunto Melisa.

-Por que Harry nunca hubiese hecho aquella estupidez...- dijo mirándolo de forma amenazadora...-Harry se me tiro encima de la nada...-agrego muy estúpido.

-Beeee...y por eso casi lo matas...-le grito Hermione.

-Si bueno ...perdona por protegerte...- indicó irónicamente Ron.

-No había necesidad de pegarme no crees Ron.-esta vez fue Harry quien le hablo de forma muy agradecida...

-No... no la había...-indico de nuevo de forma irónica. Y mirándolo de forma asesina

Luego de la pelea de los amigos todos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa, Ron con un trozo de carne en el ojo y Harry con una hielera en la boca...

-No puedo creer que poco menos se hayan matado por eso...-expreso Melisa...

-Si...-agrego Hermione...esta sabia que lo que habían dicho era mentira...ella vio las miradas amenazadoras de Ron y quería averiguar el por que...-

-Saben...yo me voy a recostar...-Ron se levanto de la mesa...no soportaba a Harry y su actitud cínica frente a Hermione...se besaban se abrasaban y se decían cosas...-Maricon .-Pensó Ron mientras subía las escaleras.- Cuando tenga tiempo le voy a sacar la cresta...-agrego despacio...

-Harry estas bien?- le pregunto su hermana .-no quieres ir a recostarte?.-

Harry lo pensó y decidió que su hermana tenia razón tenia la cabeza que le explotaba y aparte su boca muy hinchada ...no le vendría mal un descanso...y subió hacia su pieza...

Hermione se quedo junto con su amiga pero cuando esta iba a recoger los platos...pero Melisa la detuvo...

-Anda con Harry yo ordeno no te preocupes...-le indico Melisa muy preocupada...-En serio anda yo me quedo...

Hermione acepto y fue en busca de su novio, cuando llego pudo observar a Harry tratando de sacarse el poleron en forma inútil...

-Amor te ayudo..-le dijo al ver la lucha que este tenia con su poleron...le ayudo a sacárselo con mucho cuidado y dejo que se recostara en la cama...empezó a revisar sus heridas y junto con unos hechizos que sabia melisa pudo quedar un poco mejor de lo que estaba...

-Harry...-le pregunto mientras lo tapaba con una manta .-Que paso en la cocina...?-

-Por que...lo que dijo Ron ...la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso tengo como un periodo en blanco...de echo te acuerdas cuando en 5 Voldemort me apodero de mi cuerpo y...-

-Harry...-le dijo con paciencia Hermione...

-No en serio si fue cuando me transforme...-

-Harry...-

-En serpiente y mordí al ...-seguí diciendo testarudamente Harry...

-Harry!!!.-grito al ver que Harry no la escuchaba...- Mataste a Voldemort en 7...por favor creo que como novia tuya tengo que saber la verdad...-

-Pero si esa es la verdad...-

-Harry Melisa se la pudo haber tragado pero yo no...-y se sentó a los pies de la cama...-

-Hermione...-Harry se sentó con dificultad...-lo único que te puedo decir ...es que te quiero mas que nuca y que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi niña...ven acá.- y hizo una seña para que esta se subiera a su lado...Hermione accedió y se recostó sobre su pecho...

-Pero por que no me quieres decir...amor yo te cuento todo y creo que es lo mínimo que podrías hacer...-

-Si lo se...-Harry se le acerco...-Se que soy un poco injusto, pero entiéndeme es un poco temprano para decirte...-Se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios...-Te quiero mucho mucho...-

Hermione le sonrió .-Yo también te quiero mucho.-

Harry le cerro el ojo y agrego...

-Espérame que tengo que ir al baño vuelvo al tiro...-se estaba yendo y se dio la vuelta se le acerco y le dio u sonoro beso.-Es que no puedo vivir sin ellos...- Hermione se rió y le lanzo u beso con la mano...-YA anda...- justo cuando Harry cerro la puerta del baño Hermione se levanto...iba a ir a ayudar a Melisa pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que Melisa estaba en su cuarto...con Ron...Hermione se acerco muy lento cosa que estos no se dieran cuenta que los espiaban...esta estaba segura que la razón que le habían dado por la pelea era falsa y creía que Ron le podría contar la verdad a Melisa...cuando llego al lado del marco trato de agudizar el oído ya que la puerta estaba abierta...

-Amor...no puedo creer que te hay golpeado de esa forma...y tu a él.- LE alego Melisa que se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta y Ron estaba recostado mirando hacia la pared ...

-Si lo se tu cara me dijo mucho...- Melisa se rió...-Pero la verdad no es esa...-Hermione se inclino un poco mas para poder escuchar lo que decía Ron...vio que Melisa paraba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se concentro por completo en Ron...

-Entonces cual es la verdad...?-

-Mira...estábamos hablando Harry y yo ...lo que pasa es que Harry le hizo algo a Hermione...-Ron miro a Melisa...-Creo que deberías sentarte...

Hermione se acerco apoyo contra la pared esperando a que Ron le contara a su novia...

-Harry esta haciendo una...-Ron se detuvo y miro al la puerta...

-Hermione?...Que haces?-

Wolas!!!!!!!

Bueno un poco corto el cap...pero muy weno...creo que ha sido el mejor capitulo, deberás que disfrute mucho haciéndolo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y nuevamente les pido PACIENCIA!!!!!!!! vale dejen Review plis!!!!!!!!! Besitos a toos cuídense

)(CanutaBlack)(

Cualquier critica manden un mail a no dudare en responderles besos...

Escenas del prox cap...

-Perdóname amor...perdóname...- yo no quería, de verdad yo no quería!...-Harry estaba fuera de si , las lagrimas le brotaban solas y era difícil controlarlas...-

--------------------------------

Yo...yo...yo...no soy...virgen...-agrego triste

-------------------------------

...-Cuéntalo todo y hazle mas daño...déjala destrozada y libérame del recargo de dejarla mal cuando le cuente...

-------------------------------

...Esta se empezó a sentir mal, al igual que en la casa de Harry...se le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos, imágenes, eran horribles , Estaba nuevamente el hombre...

--------------------------------


	6. Trocitos de mi Mundo

**CAP. 6**

Hermione se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre y afortunadamente Ron no la vio pero a su izquierda se encontraba Harry que la miraba de forma extraña por su comportamiento...

-Nada...solo yo...-hizo como que se abrochaba los cordones de sus zapatillas...-Me las abrochaba.-

-Ahh...y terminaste...?- Pregunto curioso Harry frente a la actitud de su novia , Hermione le sonrió y al pararse trato de escuchar algo de la conversación de Ron con Melisa pero no pudo escuchar mas que murmullos...

-Si...si.-dijo insegura al levantarse

-Que bueno...vamos a la pieza mejor...-La tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos a su cuarto...

La conversación que habían tenido Ron y Melisa cambio la perspectiva de esta convenciéndose del hombre que tenia como hermano no era mas que un simple pendejo que todavía seguía haciendo juegos y que sin saberlo le hacia daño a la gente...pero seria verdaderamente el deseo de Harry jugar con su "mejor amiga"?...sentía algo por ella que hiciera que se arrepintiese de todo lo hecho.? Eran preguntas que Melisa las tuvo durante semanas y que por miedo a saber la vedad no se atrevió a lanzárselas a Harry...

3 Semanas después de la conversación entre Ron y Melisa...

Harry estaba secando los platos de la cocina tranquilo cuando escucho que la puerta de la cocina se cerraba suavemente y al levantar la vista vio a su hermana que se le acercaba de forma muy serena...

-Tenemos que hablar...-indico a su hermano Melisa mientras se sentaba en un piso de la cocina...

-Valla por fin te dignas a hablarme...-alego Harry irónico dejando por completo su tarea y sentándose frente a su hermana...

-No seas pendejo mira que ya estoy harta...-

-Y de que?!!-dijo prepotente Harry...

-De que juegues con la gente , de que andes como si nada pasara, de las indirectas ...y de que hagas daño a la gente inocente...-agrego de forma muy hiriente...Lo que provoco que Harry se helara de espaldas a ella...-Por que mierda ella Harry?, yo pensé que eras una persona madura y todo el sufrimiento que tu habías pasado no se lo traspasaras a nadie...-Melisa estaba se forma serena pidiendo respuesta de Harry...

-LO QUE PASO CON PAVARTI FUE PROBLEMA MIO!!!!!!-

-Ahhhh...molesta verdad!-indico superior Melisa –MOLESTA QUE JUEGUEN CON TIGO, QUE TE DES CUENTA QUE NUNCA ELLA TE AMO QUE...-

-BASTA!!!!!!-grito Harry mas fuerte que su hermana.-NO voy a dejar que me jodas de ese modo...-

-y entonces por que tengo que dejar que tu jodas a mi mejor amiga...-contesto Melisa cruzándose de brazos, mientras Harry guardaba silencio...Melisa fue directo al grano...-La quieres...?-

-Si...por supuesto...- Harry se volvió a sentar en uno de los pisos...

-Y entonces por que le hiciste esto?-

-Por que no sabia que podría llegara quererla de este modo...por que ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir...esto...-

-Y que es eso , Harry?-pregunto Melisa triste por su hermano...

-eso es...amor Melisa...amor que nunca había sentido...-

Melisa tuvo que dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía ver sufrir a su hermano, a pesar de todo lo quería demasiado...se sintió mal por dentro , pero a la vez sentía que estaba pagando por la consecuencias...-Harry...-lo volvió a mirar a los ojos...-Yo no me voy a quedar callada...-dijo triste-...no voy a ser tu cómplice y ten por seguro que ella lo va a saber lo antes posible...- Agrego Melisa ella sabia que no tenia otra alternativa , no podía dejar que su amiga sufriera y tras esto salió del cuarto pero se quedo quieta ante las palabras de Harry...

-Anda...vamos cuéntale...cuéntale TODO...-Harry levanto la vista mientras que su hermana se giro, mirándolo a los ojos..-Cuéntalo todo y hazle mas daño...déjala destrozada y libérame del recargo de dejarla mal cuando le cuente...vamos hazlo...yo no lo impido...-Harry sabia que tras aquellas palabras su hermana no le iba a contar...pero que sacaba tenia a todo el mundo en su contra incluso a su hermana, que pensaba que iba a tener su apoyo...Harry se sintió peor, cada día era peor el recargo, el quería mucho a su novia y cada día estaba aun mas arrepentido de haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta, se dejo caer sobre un mueble junto con la pena que lo invadía...por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo...tenia miedo a perder a la única persona que quería de verdad...sin poder resistirse dejo caer una lagrima que se fue resbalando por su mejilla hasta caer al piso...

Hermione y Harry se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de ella charlando de un típico día de clases...hacer mucho que estos no compartían con los demás...Harry ya no podía soportar las miradas de odio que les hacia su hermana cuando estos se abrasaban o besaban...Hermione se dio cuenta de esto , las miradas que les dirigían a su novio no eran de las mas amistosas...

-Hermione..-voy a comprar algo y vuelvo...bueno realmente varias cosa...-

-De acuerdo...-Hermione se sentó sobre un piso...-NO creo que salgamos...-

-Por que...-pregunto triste la madre de esta por el poco animo e ambos...-Vamos.!!!...No todos los días se cumplen 2 meses...- Harry y Hermione sonrieron...

-No en serio no estamos de animo...anda nosotros te abrimos a la vuelta...-indico Hermione segura...

-Seguros...?-volvió a preguntar

-Ay mama en serio...-

-Bueno no sigo insistiendo...entonces...nos vemos después...- y cerro la puerta...

Luego de que su madre se fuera esta le lanzo una mirada triste a su novio y se fue a su habitación...

Harry la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda...

-Oie no te preocupes...podemos hacer millones de cosas en tu casa...-le dio un besito en le mejilla...-Tranquila no tiene por que ser del otro mundo...-Hermione asintió triste...se soltó de Harry y se recostó en su cama...Harry la miro comprensivo y se recostó a su lado.

-Que hacemos entonces ?-dijo Hermione tratando de animarse y le pregunto acomodándose en el pecho de Harry...

-Que quieres hacer tu ?.-pregunto curioso Harry...

-Mmmm...no se...tu?-

Harry no pronuncio palabra de repente su sonrisa se transformo a una muy satisfactoria y se mordió el labio inferior bajando la vista hacia los pechos de Hermione...

-Honradamente.-Beso a Hermione.-Me.-la volvió a besar.-encantaría.-le empezó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente.- Poder sentirte.-esta vez la beso y se subió encima...-Mas de cerca...-Hermione continuo besando a Harry , esta estaba muy despeñado desabrochándole la camisa a su novia cuando...Esta se empezó a sentir mal, al igual que en la casa de Harry...se le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos, imágenes, eran horribles , Estaba nuevamente el hombre pero esta vez solo en ropa interior...se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro, el hombre la miro directo a los ojos , pero de nuevo aparecía el rostro de Harry...este ya había avanzado y estaba llegando a su falda cuando las imágenes volvieron , pero esta vez sintió miedo y la cara del hombre se le hizo muy clara muy , muy clara , tanto que llego a reconocerla...Volvió a la realidad y bajo su mirada logro ver a Harry que ya se había sacado su polera , justo cuando se había empezado a desabotonar el pantalón Hermione sintió un miedo que la invadía completamente y se le apareció la cara del aquel hombre muy de cerca y se escuchaban risas...que se burlaban de ella...la dejo inmóvil e indefensa ante el acto que se producía en ese momento...

-No puedo...-Se levanto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos...sin que ella pudiera controlarlo las lagrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su mejilla...Harry la miro atónito...había estado apunto pero una vez mas todo había acabado por Hermione...este al verla así se levanto y la acurruco entre sus brazos...

-Ya...-Le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso tierno.- Amor perdona no sabia que te producía tanto miedo el hacerlo...perdona te juro que nunca mas lo intento yo no quería...perdona...-volvió a repetir al ver que Hermione no paraba de llorar...

-No...no puedo...-dijo entre sollozos...

-No en serio cálmate...-La abraso muy fuerte y le empezó a acariciar el rostro...-Que pasa...sabes que puedes contar con migo...-

Hermione asintió...

Se quedaron alrededor de 15 minutos callados y abrasados...Harry la tenia entre sus brazos y le daba pequeños besos entre las caricias mientras ella seguía llorando...

-Harry...-hablo de la nada Hermione...-te mentí...-agrego muy despacio...

Harry al escucharla paro por completo y esta vez se sentó al frente para poder verla directamente a los ojos...

-Yo...yo...yo...no soy...virgen...-agrego triste la chica.

-Amor...-Harry la abrazo-No llores por eso...la verdad es que...no importa ...-

-No no es eso...sino que es...la forma...-

-Por que que tiene...?-

-Te acuerdas que tu siempre me preguntabas sobre mi termino con Terry...-Harry asintió...-Bueno la verdad..es que...Una tarde, me acuerdo que estaban todos en el gran comedor...era la cena creo...-Hermione pensó...-NO no era eso...era la despedida de la profesora McGonagall...

-Así...tu no asististe, y la verdad es que siempre me llamo la atención, era tu profesora favorita...-

-Por eso...estaba con...Terry...-Harry se estremeció al escuchar en nombre.- en el patio , estábamos relativamente bien cuando me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa en su pieza...y yo tontamente acepte...-se restregó la nariz...- Al llegar arriba me tiro sobre la cama y ...-respiro profundamente...- Y me empezó a soltar la corbata con intenciones claras de hacerlo con migo...yo acepte en un principio por que quería...pero cuando justo estábamos ambos en ropa interior yo me arrepentí y pare con todo como siempre...-Hermione paro para tomar un respiro y vio que Harry la miraba muy serio directo a los ojos...

-Y...?-

-Se sentó al borde de la cama...-Hermione trato de recordar con detalles ...-Tenia una cara no se...de odio , de querer hacer todo el daño posible que yo...-Hermione se largo a llorar de nuevo...

-Amor...no mira...ya cálmate...-Harry la abraso...

-Se volvió a lanzar sobre mi y con un hechizo me amarro las manos a la cama...me desnudo y...-Hermione no pudo continuar, el dolor le ganaba no podía recordar, no quería volver a sentir el mismo miedo...

-y que hizo...-Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Fue horrible ...Harry fue atroz...-

-Que fue horrible amor...-

-LO que hizo.-Agrego entre lagrimas

-Que te hizo?-Harry estaba muy nervioso...no podía ser eso...

-Algo que me va a marcar de por vida...-

-Que cosa amor por favor...???-Harry ya no podía soportarlo mas...

-Harry...el...-

Ups!!!!!...sorry no pude soportar la tentación de dejarlo en suspenso...la verdad es es obvio ...cosa de imaginárselo...es algo bastante grave que a cualquier mujer marcaría...me gustaría saber como piensan q va...se acepta todo tipo de criticas...o manden un mail a del prox cap...

----------------------------------

...maldigo el día en que hable con el...maldigo la conversación...maldigo todo...

----------------------------------

-Anda Potter...dilo-Terry se había levantado del piso.-Dilo ahora Potter, hazlo, haz que todo el mundo se entere...no que eres tan macho para pegar...hazlo ahora...o no te atreves ahora que esta ella...?-

----------------------------------

-Eso es para que sepas con quien te metes...-

----------------------------------

...Harry se detuvo un momento para apreciar el hermoso y fino cuerpo de su novia...

----------------------------------

tenia que evitar hacerle mas daño del que estaba hecho...y la única forma , a pesar de no querer, era alejarse de ella...

----------------------------------

...comenzó por su cuello y fue bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos...cuando se encontró con ellos...los empezó a rodear y acariciar con su boca...

----------------------------------


	7. Tarea a Medias

**CAP.7**

-me violo...-

Harry al escucharlo sintió que el mundo se le venia encima...no lo podía creer...la apuesta con Terry tenia una razón verdadera...todo había sido planeado por el...era honradamente un plan perfecto...

-Fue...cruel...-agrego Hermione entre llantos...-me dolió mucho...-Harry no pudo soportar mas sin quererlo soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas y por primera vez en su vida sintió dolor y pena, dolor por hacerle daño a la persona que el mas quería, hacerle mas daño de lo que le había producido Terry...la abraso muy fuerte pensando que no la volvería a ver nunca mas...

-Perdóname amor...perdóname...- yo no quería, de verdad yo no quería!...-Harry estaba fuera de si , las lagrimas le brotaban solas y era difícil controlarlas...-Amor mío...-la abraso mas fuerte y le dio un tierno beso en la frente...

-NO amor...esta bien...no tienes la culpa de haber intentado hacerlo...-

-Si...eso...-Harry se sintió mal tenia que decírselo...ahora era el momento...

-Amor...-Harry la abraso muy fuerte...-Perdóname...yo nunca quise...yo nunca lo debí haber hecho ...maldigo el día en que hable con el...maldigo la conversación...maldigo todo...-Hermione se seco las lagrimas y levanto la cabeza para poder ver a Harry...y cuando este la vio...supo que no podía hacerle daño, no mas quería decirle...sintió mucha pena al ver a sus ojitos cafés que ya no eran cafés, era rojos y estaban hinchados de tanto llorar...no quería ver a esos ojitos sufrir...

-Harry...no entiendo...-

-Hermione...perdóname...pero...-no pudo continuar al escuchar que tocaban la puerta...Hermione se levanto a abrir y cuando lo hizo se dejo caer sobre su madre llorando desconsoladamente...Harry en cambio se sentía sucio, quería abrazarla y decirle la verdad, pero no podía, no quería perderla...a pesar de todo había logrado quererla como a ninguna otra y sin duda quería seguir ayudándola, tenia que evitar hacerle mas daño del que estaba hecho...y la única forma , a pesar de no querer, era alejarse de ella...

Cuando despertó Harry vio que el reloj marcaba las 7:45, una vez mas estaba atrasado para la escuela...se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo y se vistió...bajo al piso inferior y pensó en tomar las llaves del auto de Sirius, pero tenia que ganar tiempo así que decidió ir en su escoba así podría ir mas rápido por aire y no tendría que parar en semáforos y con la congestión matinal que se formaba diariamente...

Al llegar, dejo su escoba y se fue a clases quería atrapar a Terry pero luego de clases , ahora tenia cosas mas importantes y no pensaba perderlas en Terry...

Cuando salió de la clases...se fue en busaca de Terry lo único que quería era atraparlo, y matarlo a patadas, tenia la sangre hirviendo...y necesitaba sacársela de alguna manera...Cuando llego a un lugar abierto y con varios alumnos alrededor...pudo distinguir a uno que trataba de impresionar a un grupo de chicas, y sin duda era Terry...corrió a ese lugar y 2 metros antes de llegar a Terry este se lanzo sin aguantarse... cuando ambos cayeron al piso este le pego un combo el la espalda...Terry que no reaccionaba rápidamente saco su varia y le lanza un hechizo a Harry, haciendo que este saltara hacia un lado gritando de dolor...quedando acostado en el piso...Terry se dio vuelta a mirarlo a la cara y apuntarlo con la varita...

-Que te pasa Potter?-

-Como mierda pudiste...?-grito Harry con cara de odio...

-Ahhhhhhh...veo que tu novia te contó...-respondió Terry satisfecho por su acto sabia que perfectamente de que se refería Harry...-...fue lejos lo mejor...te juro que nunca voy a olvidar su cara de miedo...cuando...- pero no pudo seguir por que Harry se le había lanzado sobre el a pegarle...de repente se había formado un circulo de gente a observar el espectáculo, entre tanto Harry y Terry no paraban de pegarse... cuando Harry le dio un golpe e el rostro a Terry , este ultimo se defendió tirando un hechizo, que hizo que Harry cayera a 2 metros de distancia...Harry tenia el labio sangrando y le dolían las costillas, de seguro mas de alguna le había fracturado...pero Terry estaba peor...no se podía levantar del piso y se tomaba el hombro izquierdo mientras no paraba de sangrarle la nariz...

-Esto lo va a saber todo el mundo Terry...te lo aseguro.-le grito Harry apuntándolo con el dedo en forma amenazante...-Harry tomo su varita y estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo cuando una voz lo detuvo...

-Harry!!!!!-este se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar su nombre...e increíblemente Hermione estaba detrás de el y había presenciado todo el espectáculo...

-Harry no por favor...-esta corrió a abrazarlo.-No lo hagas no tiene caso ...-le dijo suplicándole al oído...

-No Hermione yo vine a hacer algo y lo voy a terminar...-Se dio vuelta a para lanzar un hechizo pero Hermione lo detuvo quitándole la varita...

-No...no voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez como esta...-y lo abraso...-Ya no vale la pena...Harry por favor déjalo...-Hermione lo miro a los ojos tratando de que entendiera...

-Anda Potter...dilo-Terry se había levantado del piso.-Dilo ahora Potter, hazlo, haz que todo el mundo se entere...no que eres tan macho para pegar...hazlo ahora...o no te atreves ahora que esta ella...?-

-Cállate...-Harry ya no quería seguir escuchándolo...

-Muy bien si tu no lo dices lo digo yo...-Terry lo grito para que toda la multitud lo escuchara...-Lo que pasa es que hace 2 o 3 tres meses...Potter y yo tuvimos un trato...-

-No te atrevas...-grito Harry amenazante...

-Así?...y que me vas hacer Potter...?-

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!!!-le dijo mientras corría hacia el...pero antes de chocar este lo detuvo mediante un doloroso hechizo, creando que Harry cayera derrotado al piso de dolor...

-Eso es para que sepas con quien te metes...-le llamo de forma arrogante mientras se iba , pero se paro un segundo después..-Mejor dicho "con quien ya te metiste"-y se desapareció con un "plim"

-Vamos...-le señaló Harry a su novia..- NO quiero ser el centro de atención...

Como era de esperar , tras haber insistido una semana en que le contase, Harry nunca quiso contarle a Hermione el trato que había tenido Harry y Terry...lo que por supuesto en muchas ocasiones casi los lleva a la ruptura, Hermione ya estaba harta de los secretos de Harry sobre ella...día tras día le trasmitía a Harry para que le contara...pero no funciono con ni con el ni con su hermana , Melisa tras la conversación con su hermano se había resignado a contarle a su amiga a pesar de ir en contra de sus deseos, por que sabia que si le contaba le haría mucho mas daño del que estaba hecho. Entre todas su conversaciones Melisa tan solo le recomendaba que "no lo hiciera con su hermano" , sin duda no le iba a decir pero tampoco iba a dejar que su hermano se saliera con la suya...y a pesar de todos los testarudos "por que ?" de Hermione esta termino aceptando( de mala gana) "EVITAR" hacerlo con Harry.

Harry, al igual que todos, tenia muchas tareas y trabajos para las distintas asignaturas y que a diferencia del colegio estas le requerían mínimo una 3 días de anticipación , estaba pasando en limpio un trabajo (que al menos lo había "pasado en limpio" unas 15 veces)cuando de la nada en un pergamino empiezan a aparecer unas palabras de muy fina caligrafía...

-Que haces?-termino de escribir el papel...

-Estudio...y tu quien eres.- escribió en el pergamino que le había regalado Hermione al principio de su relación...

-Por su puesto que Hermione...por que dudas Harry?-le contestó el pergamino...

-Yo nunca dudo de ti...amor...-

-Tan tímido...sabes te tengo una propuesta mucho mejor que el estudio...- le escribió muy delicada Hermione...

-Así...?!?!?!? y cual es esa propuesta?- escribió curioso Harry...

-Estoy en mi casa sola...no quieres venir a hacerme compañía...-

Harry al leer esto se le escapó una pequeña risa , y para hacerse de rogar le escribió de vuelta...-No...sabes tengo mucho que estudiar...lo siento...-Harry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quería que Hermione le rogara...

-Amorrr...!!!!! porfa ...-comenzó Hermione rayando en el pergamino...- Quiero estar contigo , por favor te necesito a mi lado...-le rogó Hermione...-Por favor!!!!!!!...ven a mi casa...-

Harry se apoyo en la silla...honradamente tenia mucho que estudiar, pero al fin y al cabo quería ir con Hermione...

-no creo que venga...-pensó para si misma Hermione.-tiene mucho que estudiar...-dejo e pergamino a un lado y se dedico a estudiar...Pero entre tanto Harry no paraba de hablarle, le había dicho que no podía y que tenia que estudiar...así que entre ambos decidieron conversar a través del pergamino...ya llevaban alrededor de 2 horas hablando cuando Hermione se empezó a despedir de Harry...

-YA amor..me tengo que ir...lo pase muy bien cuídate nos vemos...-le escribió muy tierna...

-YA...dale...anda...cuídate y "NOS VEMOS" besitos, artos besitos...- Hermione al leer contrajo una sonrisa de cariño. A pesar de todos lo problemas que había tenido con su novio esta sabia que era el mejor...verdaderamente lo quería mucho...mejor demasiado...

Empezó a ordenar sus cosas y se fue en busca de la cocina en una taza de café...pero cuando llegó a esta se le cayeron los libros del susto...

-Que haces aquí????-pregunto muy sorprendida...

-Mmmm...bueno vine a verte...o no puedo?-le preguntó con ojitos triste Harry...-Toma...para que reacciones...- Hermione se rió mientras Harry le pasaba un ramo de rosas que había comprado...-necesitaba decirte que te quiero...-le explico Harry...

-Pero amor no tenias por que venir...me lo podías decir en el pergamino...!-Hermione se le acerco para besarlo...

-Es que sin duda no es lo mismo...-Harry la tomo de la cintura y esta cruzo sus brazos en su cuello, lentamente se acercaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos...y se dieron el mejor beso que hasta ahora se habían dado...Harry lentamente empezó a bajar su mano...y a besarla muy delicada...antes de que ella hiciera algo Harry la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto...ahí la dejo caer sobre la cama y luego se dejo caer el...se recostó a su lado...mientras no paraban de besarse...Hermione se le acercó a Harry y este la brazo..., necesitaban decirse lo mucho que se quería...entre caricias y abrazos Harry decidió entrar en acción y emprendió a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa a Hermione...mientras ella empezaba a sacarle el cinturón del pantalón...lentamente comenzó a ser menos la ropa que tenían...al ultimo cuando ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos...Harry se detuvo un momento para apreciar el hermoso y fino cuerpo de su novia...no encontraba nada mas hermoso que eso y ante su tentación no pudo resistirse en empezar a besarle sensualmente...comenzó por su cuello y fue bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos...cuando se encontró con ellos...los empezó a rodear y acariciar con su boca empezó a jugar delicadamente con sus pezones lo que produjo que Hermione le acariciara la espalda en signo de placer...luego siguió bajando llegando hasta el sector del ombligo, se quedo ahí mucho rato sin duda era el que mas le atraía...pero el no iba eso...subió de nuevo a los labios de Hermione para besarla lentamente...mientras se subía encima...comenzó con unos movimientos lentos...tratando de excitar a su novia , pero esta solo tenia los ojos cerrados muy firmes...no quería saber nada del exterior...Harry se dio cuenta y por eso le beso muy tiernamente los ojos...en señal de que podía abrirlos...esta los abrió y al hacerlos se encontró con unos ojos verde intenso que la miraban como nunca...tenían una mirada que nunca había visto antes, su reflejo era distinto...sin quererlo estos le daban calor...un calor que nunca había sentido...pero también le reflejaba un amor muy distinguible...entre tanto Harry no había parado...ya estaban aun paso de sentirse el uno del otro...Harry sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hizo...produciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos aferrando a su novio...quien comenzó a besarla lentamente y hacer unos movimientos muy lentos...pero Hermione cada vez apretaba mas los ojos...Harry decidió ir un poco mas rápido...pero apenas empezó Hermione lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor...

-No puedo...- y se levanto haciendo que Harry cayera a un lado de la cama...-Perdona amor perdóname por favor , pero es que no puedo...-Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos...Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo...

-No amor...esta bien creo que yo me adelante...perdona...-Harry la obligo a mirarlo...-Pero no estuvo tan mal???-le pregunto de forma cariñosa...haciendo que Hermione le diera una sonrisa...-mira mejor acostémonos y durmamos un rato juntos...nunca lo hemos hecho sabes!?!?!-Harry a abrazo y la apoyo en la cama...luego el se acostó de espalda y Hermione se recostó en su pecho...mientras este le acariciaba la espalda...

-Hermione...?-le dijo muy despacio Harry...

-Que?-le preguntó desde su pecho ...

-Te amo...-le expreso de forma muy tierna en el oído a su novia...Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos...

-Yo también te amo, Harry...-

Ambos se besaron cayendo rendidos en el mas calido y profundo sueño.

Wolas!!!!!!!!!!!!...q beios...lejos ha sido el cap mas romántico...creo que hacia falta...bueno...espero que les haya gutado...

Quiero agradecer a la gente q de alguna forma demuestra q esta ahí con el fic ;)…..un besote grande a mania.HHr…..a siemore ahí con sus reviews…..grax!...tamien a Nimet Lockhart q tambien me ayuda a seguir de alguna forma con sus reviews!!! Y finalmente a Carrie Black q tambien aporto con su granito de arena…..de verdad grax a todos!!!!!

Tambien recuerde q los reviews para un escritos es algo asi como el alimento q satisface sus ganas de escribir!!!!...

Besotes a todos y graxxxxxxxx!!!! Y las típicas escenas del prox cap...(pa dejarlos con ganas) jijijijijijiji

----------------------------------

..-Que tanto esconden tu y Harry que yo no se...??.

----------------------------------

...-Esto se acabo...-se quedo mirando a la nada...- En todo caso no se que vamos a acabar si nunca empezamos nada...

----------------------------------

...anoche estuve apunto de hacerlo con Harry...-

----------------------------------

-De amor al odio hay un solo paso...y créeme por que yo crucé ese paso...-

----------------------------------

...necesitaba desahogarse y la única forma era llorando ...cada vez lloraba con mas pena...

----------------------------------

...pero antes de que este terminara Hermione se soltó de su mano y se fue hacia un lado desmayada...

----------------------------------

-Pues sabes que Harry Potter...yo no se si te amo...-

----------------------------------

...-Veo que estas sola...mejor...-

----------------------------------

-Que haces aquí...-hace exactamente 3 años que no entablaba conversación con este, nunca después de lo ocurrido...-No pensé que fueras tan descarado para aparecerte en mi casa después que lo que hiciste...

----------------------------------

...pero antes de que pudiera abrazarla esta le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada...

----------------------------------

...Hermione puso su dedo índice en el ombligo de Harry y fue bajando lentamente hacia sus bóxer introduciendo por completo su mano dentro de este...

----------------------------------


	8. Se Acabo el Juegoy el Amor?

CAP. 8

-Como crees que me queda este?- Melisa se encontraba frente al espejo que tenia en su pieza.

-mmmm...creo que a ti no te viene mucho el rojo...-le dijo en tono critico su amiga...

-Gracias tu siempre levantado mis ánimos...-le indico de forma sarcástica mientras se sacaba el vestido...

-Pero tu querías una opinión sincera y para eso estoy, por que de seguro si le preguntas a Ron él te va a decir que te queda perfecto...con tal de que se te vea lo menos posible...- se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba unos cosméticos de su amiga...

-Y no es chiste...no se por que tan celosos ellos...Harry es igual?...-Melisa ya iba por el 5 vestido...

-Pufffff...es atroz...la verdad es que igual yo lo soy...pero él...-Hermione arqueo las cejas y puso tono grave...-"no me gusta como te queda eso...a ti te encanta andar mostrándote por todos lados..." – Melisa que al parecer tenia uno que otro problema con el 5 vestido le agrego...

-Sabes...no se por que te dice eso... a mi nunca Ron me ha dicho eso...es celoso pero nunca me dice que no le gusta lo que llevo puesto...-

-Será por que le provocas...-le dijo en un tono pícaro Hermione...

-No...no es por eso...-esta había entendido el tono de Hermi- es por que el me quiere...

-Te quiere puro dar...-termino Hermione sin pelos...

-OIE!!!!!!:...eso es mentira...-

-Mmmm...si claro... tu sabes que es verdad...-

-Bueno...es verdad...-admitió con una sonrisa .-Pero al menos tengo 18 y no soy virgen...en serio prefiero tener mi edad y no ser virgen...que tener mi edad o ser mayor...-a esto ultimo le puso énfasis...- y ser virgen...-le dijo en ton burlesco a su amiga...

-Y como estas segura que yo soy virgen...- Le contesto Hermione en tono desafiante...

-Mmmmm...será por que tu ya me hubieses contado...o no ¿!?!?!?!?!?!.-Le pregunto nerviosa Melisa dejo por completo los vestidos y se sentó al lado de Hermione el ver que Hermione no mentía...

-Mira la verdad...es que yo la perdí hace bastante tiempo...empezó seria...- de echo la perdí con Terry en séptimo...-Melisa al escuchar lo que decía Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión...- y bueno fue bastante... cruel...por que él prácticamente me violo...

-Melisa que sintió al igual que Harry un peso muy grande en el estomago...- yo no lo quería hacer...-sin querer se le soltaron una lagrimas.- y el me obligo...-

Melisa no podía reaccionar del impacto de la noticia...al igual que Hermione no pudo soportar las lagrimas y abrazo a Hermione...

-Amiga...pero por que nunca me lo dijiste??-

-Por que no lo había asumido y me daba vergüenza hablarlo...se que es estúpido...pero en ese momento no lo era... aun me molesta hablar de eso... y me da escalofríos...-se seco las lagrimas con la palma de la mano...-Perdona que no te haya dicho...pero es que tenia miedo...por favor perdóname...-

-No esta bien..no tienes por que pedir perdón...supongo que Harry lo sabe o no...?- le pregunto mientras le alcanzaba unos pañuelos...

-si...y a eso quería llegar...anoche estuve apunto de hacerlo con Harry...-declaro con pena se dejo caer en la acama mientras Melisa le veía sentada desde el piso...

-Pero Hermi...te dije que tienes que evitarlo...no puedes..simplemente no puedes...-Melisa volvió a sentir el peso e el estomago que significaba culpabilidad...-Tienes que evitarlo a toda costa...por favor...créeme que lo hago por tu bien...en serio ...-

-pero por que ??que tiene que lo haga con Harry es mi novio y yo lo amo y el también...- le dijo levantándose de la cama exaltándose...

- Y como sabes ?-

Hermione se quedo extrañada de la pregunta de su amiga...-Que tanto esconden tu y Harry que yo no se...??...sabes estoy aburrida de los secretos...no se que mierda hay entre ustedes que yo no puedo saber...-

-Hermi...yo ...mira no se por que pregunte eso...no debería dudar del amor de mi hermano lo se ...pero te pregunto estas segura??..-

-SI...CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA...como no lo voy a estar...sabes estoy aburrida...-Hermione se levanto de la cama y tomo sus cosas...-se que tu lo haces por mi bien...pero lo siento yo no lo voy a evitar hacerlo con Harry...-se fue dejando a Melisa en su pieza muy aturdida...

Cuando Hermione se iba de la casa se encontró con Harry quien la saludo muy contento...

-Hola amor como estas?...-

-No quiero hablar con tigo...-le corto Hermione molesta...

Harry que se esperaba otra respuesta de su novia la tomo del brazo enojado...-Que te pasa...?-

-Que me pasa?-repitió...-que me pasa!?!?!...PASA QUE ESTOY ABURRIDA DE TUS SECRETOS!!!..PENSE QUE ERAMOS NOVIOS Y QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME AMANBAS, PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASI...!!!!!!!- grito alterada...

-Pero cálmate...yo nunca te he dicho lo contrario...siempre te he amado ya te lo dije anoche yo te am...-

-Pues sabes que Harry Potter...yo no se si te amo...-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos...

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró para su sorpresa que su madre se había ido aun conferencia fuera del país y que llegaba en 2 días mas...se empezó a desvestir lentamente , no quería hacer nada...dentro de ella tenia algo..no sabia que era...era algo así como tristeza y pena junta y o peor de todo es que no sabia por que...se dejo caer en su cama llorando desconsoladamente...necesitaba desahogarse y la única forma era llorando ...cada vez lloraba con mas pena...en parte le dolía que Harry no le contara las cosas...pero que era eso que no podía hacerlo con Harry?...él era su novio y tenia todo el derecho y ahora la pregunta que le había dicho su amiga...si Harry la quería?...no entendía por que...podría ser verdad simplemente era una pregunta de la nada...??...quería saber que era lo que pasaba , no le importaban las consecuencias... exigía saberlo...aun que eso implicara dejar a su novio...

Estas y millones de preguntas se hacia en su cuarto Hermione cuando le llamaron a la puerta...decidió aparentar que no había nadie en la casa...no quería recibir a esa persona que estaba en la puerta...pero no duro mucho por que después de los golpes empezaron unos gritos...

-HERMIONE!!!!!!...VAMOS SALE YO SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ VAMOS TIENES QUE SALIR!!!!...SI NO LO HACES VOY A ENTRAR A LA FUERZA ...!!!!!HERMIONE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!!!!...-Sin duda era la voz de Harry la que provenía desde el otro lado de la puerta...no le iba a abrir a un desconocido y menos le iba a abrir a Harry...no quería, pero como si le hubiese leído la mente de repente se escuchó un estruendo en la cocina...

-MIERDA!!!- Hermione se levanto de su cama tomo la varita y fue directo a la cocina...antes de cruzarse lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador para que Harry no se pudiera mover... y decididamente entro en la sala...pero cuando entro sintió un hechizo que hizo que soltara la varita debido al impacto...

-Al parecer me hizo bien ser auror...-le dijo Harry guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la capa...

-Por que no te vas de aquí y dejas de molestar...-le indico Hermione a Harry...

-Que te pasa?- Harry se acerco a ella con intenciones abrazarla , pero esta retrocedió ...

-No quiero seguir con esto Harry, no así...- Harry se le acerco muy lento...

-Yo tampoco quiero que esto siga así...si quieres hacerme preguntas hazlas...yo estoy dispuesto a contestarlas...-le dijo acortando la distancia que los separaba...-Pero antes...-Harry dudo...- te puedo abrazar...?-le pregunto tímidamente...

Hermione que hasta ese momento no le había mirado a los ojos , subió la vista para ver el verde intenso de sus ojos...lo que produjo que volviera a sentir ese cariño que no había podido sentir con ningún otro y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos con los ojos llorosos...

-YO TE AMO Harry...!!!! nunca lo dudes por favor perdona lo que dije... no quería...-pero Harry la corto con un cálido beso...

-No te preocupes...nunca lo voy a dudar...-la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca y la beso apasionadamente...Hermione se soltó de el y le tomo la mano llevándolo a su pieza...cuando llegaron al borde de la pieza lentamente le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón a Harry mientras este no paraba de besarla...luego siguió con su capa...se la saco sensualmente para después arrojarla al piso...Harry comenzó a levantarle la polera mientras su novia le desabrochaba la camisa...por cada ropa que se sacaban mas se acercaban a la cama...Hermione puso su dedo índice en el ombligo de Harry y fue bajando lentamente hacia sus bóxer introduciendo por completo su mano dentro de este procurando no tocar el genital de Harry que a esas alturas ya tenia una altura muy apropiada...Harry en signo de placer tomo a su novia por la cintura y la apoyo en la cama...lentamente le saco el sostén con su boca para luego introducir sus senos en ella...Hermione que ya no aguantaba mas y decidió bajarle por completo el boxer que cubría a Harry mientras este se subía en ella...lentamente esta abrió las piernas dándole el paso a su novio y al momento de ingresar produjo que Hermione le enterrara las uñas en la espalda...lentamente empezó con unos movimiento mezclados entre gemidos de excitación ...Hermione no podía resistir y cada vez que Harry se movía dejaba escapar un gemido de placer...apenas esta empezó Harry comenzó a besarle los senos cosa que hacia que gritará mas fuerte...de repente Harry la empezó a besar y entre sus gemidos Hermione pudo distinguir la palabra "preservativo" pero le hizo caso omiso y abrazo a su novio mientras le soplaba oído...

-" Te quiero con migo".-

Harry al escucharla comenzó mas rápido...sus movimientos...pero no duro mucho el cansancio le había vencido...y Hermione al deducirlo decidió cambiar de posición y se coloco ella arriba...Harry la tomo de la cintura mientras esta se movía encima de su pelvis..Harry no podia reaccionar del placer Hermione no paraba de saltar y de gemir encima de Harry...cada vez se sentia mas alto..cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar...siempre le producía lo mismo cada vez que le acariciaba eróticamente los pechos...Lentamente empezó a disminuir la velocidad del movimiento hasta rendirse por completo cayendo al lado de su novio...y cuando lo hizo Harry la abrazo mientras la recostaba sobre su pecho...

1 mes después...

-Y...como esta?- Melisa se encontraba en su cuarto junto a Ron ...

-Bien...solo tenia dolor de cabeza y mareos...nada del otro mundo...-Harry acaba de ir a ver a Hermione...que hace unos días se encontraba "enferma"...- al parecer los días en cama le han dado un punto positivo...- le indico Harry un poco esperanzado.-solo espero que se mejore pronto...

-Yo creo que en estos días la voy a ir a ver.-le contesto a Harry

Nunca antes había estado tan bien Harry...todo había ido de maravilla...después de hacerlo con su novia todo había cambiado...ya no le hacia mas preguntas , al parecer se le había olvidado y también según Harry había cortado la relación con Terry.. y su relación con hermana y Ron habían mejorado notablemente al saber la ultima noticia...todo iba bien...pero como dicen la felicidad no es para siempre...

-Melisa!!!!!!- Hermione se encontraba en su cama recostada...

-Hola!!!!...-Melisa se acerco a saludarla...-Parece que te has mejorado!?!?!?!.-le pregunto alegre...

-Si...al parecer...solo alguno que otro mareo, pero nada mas...y tu como estas?.-le sentó en la cama para poder hablar con su amiga...

-Bien...bien...- Melisa se sentó a los pies de la cama...-Y tu?? con lo que me dijo Harry al parecer habías tenido otras cosas??- después de unas semanas de la pelea que habían tenido (el día en que Hermi y Harry lo hicieron) estas se habían reconciliado...

-Si...bueno tu sabes con los resfriados a uno le viene de todo...mareos...náuseas...dolores de cabeza...pero nada mas lo típico...-le contesto sincera .

-No vaya a ser que estés embarazada .-le dijo en tono serio a su amiga...-Sabes esos son síntomas...

-...de embarazo...si lo se ya me lo han dicho...-le corto Hermione...-pero la verdad es que no creo...no he tenido problemas con mi periodo...-

-Pero uno no puede determinar al mes si estas embarazada...mínimo 2 meses...-

-Bueno...2 meses...- no le dio mucha importancia...-pero no creo que este embarazada...Bueno pero cuéntame como te vas a vestir para la fiesta de la próxima semana...-

-Por fin , yo ya pensé que no llegaban...-Ron le había esperado ya una hora en la puerta del local...-Saben esta repleto...no se como vamos a entrar...-

Harry tomo a su novia de la mano automáticamente al ver toda la gente en la fiesta...alrededor de 200 personas metidas en el Caldero Chorreante...

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa...no crees amor?-le pregunto Harry muy alto para que pudiera escucharlo entre la música y el parloteo de la gente...

-Que...ah?-Hermione no le había escuchado...no era por el ruido, simplemente no quería , tenia la mente en otro lado...tenia la mente en la tarde cuando esta se hizo el...-

-Hermione...me escuchaste...?-Harry hacia un intento para que lo escuchara...

-Si...si...- Le alego Hermione, que en verdad no había escuchado ni pizca de lo que le decía su novio...-Vamos a sentarnos...-le grito Hermione al oído...y al parecer Harry le entendió y fue en busca de una mesa, y gracias a que toda la gente se encontraba balando la mayoría estaba vacía...

-Que vas a pedir?-le pregunto Harry cuando se sentaron.

-Mmmmm...no se yo creo que un jugo de calabaza...-le dijo al mesero que los había acompañado...

Harry la quedo mirando raro...-A mi deme un vodkalabaza...por favor...no quieres un trago...?-pregunto dudoso Harry ...

-No amor...gracias...-

-Te sientes bien?- Harry le tomo la mano al ver que se tomaba la cabeza con la otra...-Te duele la cabeza...?-

-No...la verdad es que estoy maread, pero ya se me va a pasar...no te preocupes...estoy bien...-

-Como vas a estar bien si poco menos te caes al piso...-le contesto Harry...pero antes de que este terminara Hermione se soltó de su mano y se fue hacia un lado desmayada ...afortunadamente Ron la alcanzo a tomar antes de que cayera al piso...

-Ron!!!...vale...-Harry se levanto y tomo a Hermione en brazos...-Tengo que sacarla de aquí...-Ron de inmediato le ayudo a abrir paso entre la gente mientras Melisa iba detrás tratando de despertar a Hermione...

Apenas esta abrió los ojos la pieza le empezó a dar vueltas...tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza...trato de acordarse de por que estaba ahí...primero se acordó de la fiesta...la gente...luego...cuando se arreglaba para esta...pero rápidamente se le vino uno que le había atormentado toda la tarde fue como si se tragara a los demás pensamientos y solo estuviera ese presente...Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero le era imposible...este sin que quisiera se le aparecía entre cada libro y cada objeto ...era imposible, tenia que haber una forma de volver atrás y evitar todo..."si tan solo tuviera en mis manos un giratiempo"-pensó Hermione deprimida...estaba en eso cuando en uno de los pergaminos que siempre llevaba comenzaron a dibujarse una letra muy apresurada de mala caligrafía...

-estas ahí?-le pregunto el papel...

-Si...solo que con un dolor de cabeza que no me permite concentrar...-le contesto Hermione...esta por la letra adivino de inmediato que era su novio el que escribía del otro lado...

-En serio??, y eso que no tomaste...- las letras cesaron por un momento , Hermione no supo si se había ido o esperaba que le contestase, lo iba hacer pero antes en el papel comenzó otra nueva frase...-Sabes...no te había querido preguntar, pero hace tiempo que no estas bien?? Que pasa amor?-Harry que en verdad había notado el cambio drástico de su novia le pregunto con algo de miedo a la respuesta...

-LA verdad es que sí , me pasa algo...y creo que lo deberíamos hablar, puedes venir?-Hermione no quería decirle a su novio la noticia por el pergamino...

-Pero...dale si soy Harry...dime...-

-No en serio...no quiero decírtelo por esto, tengo que decírtelo a la cara...-Harry al leer esto se asusto...

-No sabrá lo de la apuesta-pensó...-NO...no hubiese reaccionado así...-se contesto rápido...-Ya dale...voy de inmediato para tu casa...besitos te amo mucho...-

Hermione tomo aire...era ahora o nunca...

Harry tomo su chaqueta y le pidió las llaves a su padrino...iba saliendo pero Melisa lo llamo desde su cuarto...

-Harry puedes venir un momento a ver esto...-

-Ya...voy...-dijo fastidiado Harry y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, sabiendo que no se demoraría 5 minutos...

15 min. después...

TOC..TOC...(N/A: es la puerta, alguien la esta tocando xD)

-YA VOY...-Hermione estaba en su pieza y en todo este rato había ensayado como le iba a decir a su novio...

TOC...TOC!!

-YA VOY!!!-Grito desde el baño Hermione...salió de este y cuando iba en el pasillo volvió a sonar la puerta...

-YA Harry ...Cálmate...ya voy...-tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giro...-Harry lo que pasa es que...-Pero se quedo sin habla al ver que era otra persona...

-Hola...-le saludo cínicamente Terry entrando a la casa...-Veo que estas sola...mejor...-

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones luego de cerrar la puerta...

-Que haces aquí...-hace exactamente 3 años que no entablaba conversación con este, nunca después de lo ocurrido...-No pensé que fueras tan descarado para aparecerte en mi casa después que lo que hiciste...-le reto...

-...hicimos...-le corrigió con una sonrisa...-Pero no vengo a eso...- le manifestó mientras se sentaba cómodamente sobre un sillón.

-Y a que vienes...?-Hermione había tomado distancia...temía que si se acercara mucho ,este le hiciera algo...

-Vengo hablar sobre la persona que esperabas...- le indico muy sereno...-...Harry...

-Bien...pero que sea rápido...no tengo tiempo...-

-Si es por Harry...no te preocupes...tenemos tiempo...- Hermione se sentó en el sillón del frente...- bueno...tu sabes que Harry y yo nos vemos continuamente...-le contesto calmado..

-Como...???-

-Ahhh...no sabias.-Terry produjo una sonrisa de satisfacción...-Tan macho que es para pegar, pero tan maricon para darle la cara a su novia...- Terry lo dijo en tono superior...

-De que hablas...???-Hermione no tenia nis pizca de lo que queria decirle.

Terry le dio una sonrisa de complacencia -Bueno...te cuento desde el principio..-...Terry se acomodo en el sillón...

TOC...TOC...

Hermione abrió la puerta...

-Amor...perdona por el retraso, pero Melisa tuvo un problemas de electricidad...y ya sabes Siri...estas bien..?- le pregunto preocupado al ver que su novia tenia los ojos rojos al igual que su nariz, y una bolsa de basura llena en la mano...

-Si...espléndidamente...-le dijo lo mas calmada una corriente fría de su estomago apagó el cálido sentimiento de cariño que se sentía cuando miraba el verde intenso de los ojos de Harry-...-Y tu?.-

-Bien...bien...tengo algún...

-...supongo que feliz por haber logrado tu cometido...-le dijo Hermione , haciendo todo lo posible para no alterar su voz...-o mejor dicho tu recompensa...-

-De que hablas?-Harry empezó a sentir un frió que lo invadía de pies a cabeza...

-de que hablo...-Hermione se cruzo de brazos haciendo que las cosas que estaban el la bolsa se golpearan unas con otras...-Te tengo que hacer memoria Harry??-a medida que hablaba el volumen de su voz iba aumentando...-Por lo visto no eres lo suficiente hombre como para admitir las cosas que haces...-Hermione sentía como las lagrimas volvían a brotar solas...

-Haber...amor...

-No me digas de esa forma..-le contesto desafiante Hermione..

-Pero oye te pasa...-Harry trato de abrazarla pero esta se corrió...- No se de que estas hablando...-le dijo Harry con algo de esperanza , por que sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería,...

-QUE NUNCA EN TU PUTA VIDA ME AMASTE!!!!!! QUE TODO LO QUE PASO FUE MENTIRA Y QUE SOLO FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI...AL IGUAL QUE TODAS...-Hermione se descontrolo por completo...-NUNCA TE IMPORTE...NO ENTIENDO COMO FUI TAN IMBECIL PARA NO DARME CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO ERA UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA TUYA...UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE PENDEJO!!!!!-le tiro la bolsa en la cara...-ahí están todas tus cosas, llévatelas no quiero tenerlas mas en mi casa...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos...-Te entregue todo Harry...te di todo...te conté mis mas íntimos secretos compartí contigo momentos que eran solo míos...compartí con tigo el supuesto sentido del "amor"...Como pudiste...era tu amiga!!!!

-Hermione yo...

-No...Harry no hay pero...jugaste con migo y acéptalo...acepta que no eres mas que un simple pendejo que le encanta hacer sufrir a los demás...-

-Hermione yo te amo...-le rogó Harry...

-Pues yo no te amo...lo perdí todo...TU HICISTE QUE LO PERDIERA TODO!!!! Y te doy gracias...por que de seguro todavía estaría viviendo en un mundo de fantasías...

-Pero Hermione...escúchame...estoy arrepentido...yo te amo mas que nunca...-Harry parecía apunto de llorar...

-Crees que soy tonta?...aun crees que me voy a tragar esa estupidez...no olvídalo...olvida todo lo que paso por que yo ya lo olvide...

-Hermione uno no puede cambiar tan rápido de opinión...no se puede olvidar todo en un...

-De amor al odio hay un solo paso...y créeme por que yo crucé ese paso...-...Hermione miro a Harry con un odio que nunca en su vida había sentido...-te odio...te odio...mas que nada en este mundo...

-Hermione yo...Harry se le acerco con lagrimas en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarla esta le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada...

-Eso...lo tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...-le dijo con voz temblorosa, bajo la vista hacia su mano ,le había quedado roja tras la bofetada en el rostro de Harry , quien le había quedado marcada la mano de Hermione...-Esto se acabo...-se quedo mirando a la nada...- En todo caso no se que vamos a acabar si nunca empezamos nada...ándate...-

-Hermione...escúchame...-Harry tenia su mano izquierda en ese mismo lado de la cara, le había dolido mucho la manotazo...-Yo aun te amo...siempre te he amado...

-ANDATE!!!!!!!-le grito-TE JURO QUE SI NO TE VAS LLAMO A LOS AURORES!!!!!!-Le grito amenazante apuntando la puerta...Harry con los ojos bañados en lagrimas por el golpe que le habían dado y por la perdida que el mas temía salió de la casa con la bolsa en la mano arrastrándose...

-Ahhh...y que no se te olvide el collar...-le dijo Hermione tocándose el cuello...-el collar de "PERRO"...

No he podido esta vez

Vuelvo a no ser

Vuelvo a caer

Que importa nada si yo no se reír no se sentir

Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón

Quiero darte un beso sin pensar

Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós

YO QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES A JUGAR...

SE QUE ME HE VUELTO A PERDER

QUE HE VUELTO DESENTERRAR TODO AQUELLO QUE PASE

NO SE NI COMO EXPLICAR QUE SOLO PUEDO LLORAR

QUE NESCECITO LA PAZ QUE SE ESCONDE EN TUS OJOS

QUE SE ANUNCIA EN TU BOCA QUE TE DA LA RAZON

VEN CUENTAME AQUELLA HISTORIA DE PRINCESAS DE AMORES QUE UN DIA TE

CONTE YO...

Hoy he dejado de hablar

Quiero callar disimular

Solo me queda esperar verte pasar re inventar

Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar

Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar

Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar

Yo quiero asustarme si no estas...

(La Paz De Tus Ojos –Oreja de Van Gogh)

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Duro...muy duro al parecer no tiene arreglo...creo que se me paso un poquito la mano...pero bueno...se viene PEOR AUN!!!!!! Digan como va y PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! PORFA...

)(CanutaBlack)(

--------------------------------------------

-Hermione???.-repitió Melisa al detenerse...-Que tiene que ver Hermione en esto?-

--------------------------------------------

...sus cuerpos se rozaban produciéndoles un placer que nunca antes habían sentido...pausadamente Ron fue bajando por el delicado cuerpo de su...

--------------------------------------------

...No vuelas a insinuar a que hay algo entre Hermione y yo...

--------------------------------------------

-Que estas...???-

-...embarazada...-

--------------------------------------------

-Ron...-Hermione corrió la cara antes de que este pudiera besarla...

--------------------------------------------

-Te amo...-le dijo al peluche en un tono triste, como si este fuera Hermione...-y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice...

--------------------------------------------

...-solo un beso...nada mas?...nunca lo...

--------------------------------------------

-No se si lo es...tampoco fue capaz de contarme...pero me duele que tu no me hallas contado...-

--------------------------------------------

-QUE MIERDA DIJISTE INMBECIL!?!?!?!?!?!?-

-Harry...

--------------------------------------------


	9. Declaraciones de Muerte

CAP. 9 

Cuando Harry llego a su pieza dejo la bolsa a los pies de la cama mientras se sentaba al lado con los ojos llorosos de pena...introdujo la mano en la bolsa para sacar un objeto y le salió un pequeño oso de peluche de color café claro con una rosa en las manos que al apretarlo en el estomago este decía "te amo"...cuando escuchó esto sin querer solo una triste sonrisa...aun recordaba la felicidad de Hermione al recibir el pequeño oso...dejo caer su cabeza entre las rodillas mientras las lagrimas se caían sin ningún cuidado de guardarlas...respiro hondo y abrazo el peluche...no podía aceptar perder a Hermione...la amaba demasiado para dejarla...ella había sido muy dura con él lo que le dolió mas que nada...

-Te amo...-le dijo al peluche en un tono triste, como si este fuera Hermione...-y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice...-se sentó en el piso apoyado en la cama mientras no paraba de llorar , justo cuando dejo el peluche sobre su mesa de dormir, se abrió de forma muy brusca la puerta...

-Harry vamos la cena esta lis...-pero paro en seco al ver a su hermano...-Dime que no es por ella...-le dijo triste Melisa, pero Harry la miro a los ojos y acepto con tristeza...

-Ohh...no...-esta corrió a abrazar a su hermano...-YA...calma...

-RON!!!!!!!!!!-

Ron se sobresalto del grito...estaba muy concentrado estudiando...

-QUE!!!!!-contesto sin levantarse del asiento...

-TELEFONO!!!!!!!!!(N/A:sory pero tenía que poner el teléfono aun que sea muggle.)-

Ron de mala gana entre regañadientes tomo el auricular del teléfono que se encontraba en su pieza...

-Alo...-dijo en un tono despacio...ya llevaba un tiempo con el aparato, por lo tanto ya no gritaba al contestar...

-Ron...-le dijo una voz temblorosa desde el otro lado...

-Mel???-

-NO Ron...Soy...Hermione...perdona que te llame pero...-Hermione no pudo contener el llanto...

-Hermione...estas bien?..cálmate que pasa...?-le pregunto muy alterado Ron..

-Yo...no...olvídalo...-y corto la comunicación...

-Mierda...-Ron supuso de inmediato lo que era, dejo sus libros a un lado y tomo su capa...bajo corriendo las escaleras y le grito a su madre...-Vuelvo al tiro...

-Quien era?-le preguntó esta...

-Mmmm...una amiga del curso...necesita urgente que le enseñe algo...-mintió, no quería decirle a su madre que iba a la casa de Hermione...

-de acuerdo , pero vuelve temprano y cuídate mucho...

-Hermione por favor abre.!!!!!!- Ron había llegado lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de su amiga...-Por favor...se que no estas bien...necesito hablar contigo.-le rogó Ron...-Hermione...yo se algo que tu no sabes...creo que lo mejor es que hablemos...-Ron no sabía la verdadera razón del "por que" estaba así Hermione , pero era de suponer...-Her...-pero el sonido da la puerta al abrirse lo callo...Entro despacio al departamento luego de cerrar con cuidado la puerta...lo primero que vislumbro fue una pequeña botella de cerveza volteada, que al parecer había sido tomada hace muy poco, de repente su visión quedo tapada por una melena muy tupida . Era Hermione que se le había abalanzado sobre él con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar...

-Hermione...ya-este la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello...-Tranquila por favor...no llores...-ambos se dieron un abrazo interminable , mientras giraban como si bailasen un vals al mismo tiempo que Hermione no paraba de sollozar...Estuvieron largo rato así hasta que Ron se atrevió, un poco tímido, a romper el silencio...

-Todo esto es por Harry...verdad?-concluyo esperando lo peor, a lo que Hermione asintió...-Terminaron?.- movió muy despacio la cabeza...-Por que????...tecontótodo?.,-dijo apresuradamente...ya que las palabras habían salido rápido de su boca sin quererlo...

Hermione dejo llorar..lentamente subió su cabeza y Ron pudo observar su estado...

-Tu sabias?...-le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Mira...yo...-Ron suspiro y dejo de abrazarla para ir a sentarse a un sillón. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a Hermione , la estimaba mucho para hacerle eso...demasiado...-Te acuerdas la pelea que tuvimos hace un tiempo Harry y yo en la cocina de su casa...?-Ron trato de buscar las palabras perfectas mientras Hermione asintió un poco triste ...-bueno yo lo escuche hablar por teléfono con...Terry.-La chica se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre...-Bueno Harry me contó...y me dijo que habían hecho...una apuesta...-Esto lo dijo muy lento como si le costara decirlo y en cambio Hermione , que hasta ese momento se había quedado frente a Ron de pie, se sentó al lado de este procurando no sacarle vista de encima un tanto asustada...

-Quieres decir...-Hermione miro a la nada un rato pensando...- Que todos sabían que él estaba jugando con migo...verdad?-Le pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos...

-Si...pero teníamos nuestras razones...por favor escúchame...por favor yo nunca te hubiera hecho esto...-Hermione no soporto y se levantó del sillón...pero Ron la tomo del brazo frenándola y se le acerco muy deprisa tanto que si alguno de ellos se movía, estos tocaban a través de lo labios...-Yo te quiero...nunca te haría algo malo...nunca...- lentamente la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacía el...

-Ron...-Hermione corrió la cara antes de que este pudiera besarla...pero su amigo sensualmente la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla...-No es correcto...-le repitió...

-Lo que hizo Harry tampoco es correcto...-le contestó su amigo y luego se sellaron en un beso muy apasionada, luego comenzaron a retroceder al sillón en donde Ron dejó caer delicadamente a Hermione sobre él...las caricias que se hacían les fueron calentando los cuerpos , de modo que cada vez las prendas eran menos...sus manos tocaban cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro...sus cuerpos se rozaban produciéndoles un placer que nunca antes habían sentido...pausadamente Ron fue bajando por el delicado cuerpo de su amiga...logrando que está lo incentivara con un gemido de placer que permitió a Ron seguir bajando por el cuerpo de ella ...

El frío hielo de invierno había sido sustituido por pocas hojas verdes en los árboles y uno que otro pajarito cantando la llagada de la primavera...que para todos era felicidad, reencuentro , amor y muchas flores...pero para otros no significaba uno de los otros 11 meses del año...como es el caso de nuestros 2 protagonistas: Harry y Hermione...el primero a pesar del lo mal que lo había pasado tenía como novia nada mas y nada menos que Cho Chang y en cambio Hermione seguía sola...no por que no quisiera...simplemente había una razón mayor que se lo impedía...

-No ya en serio...como les fue?-Hermione se encontraba sobre la cama de Ron mientras este le hablaba desde una silla frente a ella...

-En serio...no fuimos...-Ron y Hermione a pesar de "lo que había pasado" seguían siendo amigos, y entre ambos decidieron no darle mas vueltas al tema...aun que juraron que ese iba a ser un secreto que se lo iba a llevar a la tumba...

-Bueno...dale...-Hermione estaba acariciando a Pigwidgeon...la lechuza de Ron...

-Y tu...por que no vas...?-

-Por que me da lata...-le explico sincera...

-Mmmm...no es la primera vez...Melisa me ha dicho que ha tratado millones de veces de sacarte un poco de la rutina y tu no quieres...-Ron se sentó al lado de ella...-El que no estés con Harry no significa que no vayas a las fiestas...-le dijo sincero Ron...-Mírame...-Hermione que hasta ese momento había dejado volar a la lechuza de Ron...le obedeció y lo miro...-O hay algo que no me has contado...-

Hermione se sentó en la cama para poder ver de frente a Ron...-Hay algo...que nadie sabe...- Hermione bajo la vista par que Ron no la viera llorar...-NO quiero afrontar esto...no sola...-

-Hey!!...no estas sola...estoy yo con tigo...Melisa también lo esta...todos tus amigos lo están...-le indico Ron en tono de consuelo...

-Y de que me sirven mis amigos si la persona que necesito es Harry...- expresó Hermione triste...-De que me sirven amigos en...-Pero se callo al entender lo que había estado apunto de decir...

-Tu que...-

-Nada Ron...nada...-

-Hermione soy tu amigo si no me dices ahora cuando me lo vas a decir...yo te puedo ayudar...yo puedo ocupar el lugar de Harry...-

-No...tu lugar es con Melisa...-le corto su amiga...

-Bueno si no quieres que lo ocupe entonces dime lo que te pasa para poder ayudarte como amigo...-Ron se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos...-Confía en mi...yo no le voy a decir a nadie...-

-Ron...-Hermione se abalanzo hacia Ron y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza...-Ayúdame Ron...-

-Que pasa?-le pregunto en un tono tranquilo...

-Yo...-respiro hondo...sin duda lo que le iba a decirle costaba un triunfo...-Yoestoyembarazada...-concluyo rápido...

Ron se quedo helado, creía no haber entendido bien...-Que estas...????.-

-...embarazada...-concluyo Hermione que al ver la cara de horror de su amigo agrego...-es de Harry...-Ron pudo soltar la bocanada de aire que había tomado...-Tengo 2 meses...-le aclaro...

-Hermi...-Ron coloco su mano en su vientre...-No lo puedo creer...-Ron estaba muy sorprendido de la noticia...se acerco a ella y la abrazo nuevamente y le soplo al oído...-Cuenta siempre con migo de acuerdo?...-la miro fijo a los ojos...-Ah...y sácate esas lagrimas de cocodrilos...-Le limpio despacio las lagrimas con el dedo mientras Hermione le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Lo único que te pido es que guardes silencio...nadie lo sabe...solo tu y yo...-

-Melisa no lo sabe??-

-No la verdad es que pensaba decirle pero...-no pudo continuar debido a que una figura entraba por la puerta...

-amor...-Melisa iba a saludar a su novio , pero quedo un poco sorprendida por la imagen: Hermione estaba abrazada a Ron muy cariñosa mientras este le seguía hablando como si nada...sin quererlo una ráfaga se empezó a subir de pies a cabeza...de apoco los celos comenzaron a expandirse...-Los interrumpo?...-Pregunto en un tono sarcástico...

-No mira...-Ron se soltó de Hermione...-Estábamos hablando...-Se levanto de inmediato,acercándose a ella y dándole un beso...-Y dime que te trae por aquí...-

-Mmmmm...No puedo venir a verte acaso...-Miro a Hermione...-Hermi si..o no?-Lo ultimo se había salido solo de su boca, lo estaba pensando pero nunca había querido decirlo...

Hermione al entender la "indirecta" agrego rápidamente...-De todas maneras ya me iba...-Tomo sus cosas...-Bueno cuídate..-se despidió de Melisa...-Y tu también cuídate...-le señaló a Ron.

-Mejor cuídate tú...- y dejo que Hermione se fuera del cuarto...

Melisa dejo que Hermione cerrara la puerta-Veo que estaban muy interesados hablando...-se dio vulta para ver a Ron de frente.

-Celosa?-le pregunto Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

-La verdad...si-le aclaro sin pelos...-pero también es un hecho que tu estas muy cambiado...-agrego seria...

-De que hablas?-

-No se...siento...que no hay lo mismo que antes...-

-pero que hablas...yo te amo...tu no?.-le pregunto extrañado...

-Si..si claro que si...pero siento que tu haces todo por compromiso...me equivoco..?- Melisa se sentó triste en la cama...-Mira si ya no me amas por favor dímelo y dejo de molestarte...en serio yo...-pero fue interrumpida por un beso de su novio...

-Sería el peor pecado dejar de amarte...Te amo demasiado...te lo puedo comprobar...-le dijo en un tono pilluelo ...

-Así?...y como...?- Melisa dejo que este se posara sobre ella...

-Observa...-Ron tomo la varita que tenia el bolsillo del jeans y cerro la puerta con un embrujo...

-Y eso que tiene...yo también lo puedo hacer...-

-Todavía no empieza lo bueno...-Ron empezó a sacarse la polera entretanto su novia le desabrochaba el pantalón...mientras este le acariciaba de forma muy sensual le sacaba lentamente cada prenda a su novia...quien comenzó a moverse de forma muy lenta bajo el...empezó acariciarle el pelo, mientras le besaba lentamente el cuello...haciendo que su novia le gimiera al oido...creando que Ron comenzara a moverse mas lento pero mucho mas fuerte...levanto su rostro hacia la pared de enfrente y se volvio a su novia, pero como si fuera una película...esta se transformo entera en otra mujer...una mujer de pelos castaños rizados...y de ojos cafés muy profundos...de pronto comprendió que era Hermione...pero al momento volvió a ver a Melisa bajo de él gimiendo por el placer que le producía este...sin quererlo había comenzado a ir mas rápido, se trato de reincorporar tras aquella visión que había tenido sobre Hermione...pero no había pasado ni 5 minutos y las imágenes le aparecieron de nuevo...esta vez no era Melisa la que gritaba de placer en su oído...si no que era Hermione y cada vez los gemidos se hacían más fuerte y continuos...

-Mel...-Ron se sobresalto saliendo completamente del sueño y de un repentino movimiento se recostó en la cama...-Paremos no me siento bien...-

-Amor que pasa?-Melisa no podía creer el cambio repentino de su novio...-Pero si hace 2 minutos gritabas de placer...-

-Si lo se...la verdad no se...no se que me pasa...-Melisa trato de reanimarlo...-No en serio no puedo...perdona...- y se recostó pensando que había significado todo aquello, no era la primera vez que Hermione se le aparecía mientras lo hacia con Melisa...pero nunca había logrado tal grado , el cual lograra que dejara de hacerlo con su novia...¿se sentía culpable?...¿se estaría enamorando de su mejor amiga?...¿Por qué pensaba tanto el ella, mientras estaba con Melisa?...

-Hola Harry...-le saludo mientras leía de reojo el Profeta...

-Hoooo...la...-contesto Harry a su hermana entre un bostezo y al mismo tiempo se servia una taza de café...

-Uhh...parece que estuvo bueno anoche con Cho...-tomo un sorbo de jugo escondiendo la sonrisa detrás del periódico...

-A que te refieres?...-

-Pufff!!...tengo mi pieza a lado de la tuya...escucho todo...-concluyo sarcásticamente...

-Ehhh...-dijo nervioso Harry

-Tranquilo...tranquilo...-Melisa lo miro un rato...- te aseguro que no le cuento a Hermione...-

Harry se asusto...pero trato de reponerse preguntándole en un tono despreocupado...-En todo caso no tendrias nada que contarle...no paso nada -Melisa le levanto una ceja...demostrándole su icredulidad ante el cometario...-En serio...-

-Si claro.´-

-Bueno ceuntale lo que quiera yo me siento tranquilito...-le indico rascandose la panza...-Que raro igual que ya no le cuentes cosas...-le inidco Harry...-que ya no se ven?-

-Mmmmm...la verdad es que muy poco...-

Harry le miro raro-Y por que?...-

-Se dedica más a Ron...-

-En serio?...y por que?-

-No tengo idea, lo único que se es que cada vez que voy a la casa de Ron está con ella...creo que hay algo entre ellos...-Harry la miro mas extrañdo..-No en serio...si tan solo los vieras...parecen novios...se abrazan...se ríen entre ellos...se miran como si...-

-YA...te estas pasando películas...-le corto Harry...una gotita de celo había surgido dentro de él...no podía soportar que Hermione estuviera con otro...y menos con Ron...-Y no te dan celos?...-

-No creo que Hermione fuera capaz de eso...-

-No pareces tan segura...- contesto su hermano, leyendo el pensamiento...

-Pero al menos no me dan celos saber que mi novio está con mi amiga...- Melisa le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción...

El chico dejo de tomar café -Tu verdaderamente me odias...-le dijo irónico.

-Jajaja...claro que no...si eres mi hermano..como te voy a odiar...-le dijo en un sonrisa Melisa...

-De acuerdo...si me quieres prométeme algo...-Harry parecía muy serio...-No vuelas a insinuar a que hay algo entre Hermione y yo...-

-de acuerdo...no lo haré mas...-contesto asustada Melisa...

Después de la conversación entre Harry y Melisa...esta no había vuelto a tocar el tema sobre Ron Y Hermione...al parecer para Harry le era delicado...de echo antes del diálogo Harry le había jurado que el la amaba y que haría todo lo posible para volver con ella...y que había hecho hasta el momento Harry...nada...en cierto punto a Melisa le molestaba, veía continuamente(a pesar de las reuniones de "amigos" que tenía con Ron) y sabía que aun ella sufría por él...y como toda relación ...esperaba que todo lo hiciera el otro...pero Harry no ponía ni pizca de empeño...por lo tanto Melisa decidió interferir entre ambos (-"Como siempre"-)...pero cuanto duraría eso ,sabiendo que esta se había enredado con su novio...

FINES DE MARZO...

-MELISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!!!!!!!...abre tu!!!!!!!!!!!!...-

-Pero Harry estoy estudiando...!!!!!!!-

-YO también!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Y entonces por que tengo q ir yo...!!!!!!!!-

-Por que estoy muy concentrado...-

-No creo que te puedas concentrar con esto!!!!!!!.-

-En serio...no querrás que pierda el ramo...y Sirius tenga que pagar otro año mas para que estudie...y todo por que tu no fuiste a abrir la puerta!!!!!...-le alego Harry...

-YA!!!!!!!!!...hombres...tan manipuladores...(sin herir a nadie).- alego por lo bajo Melisa...

TOC...TOC...TOC...(N/A: La conocida puerta)

-YA voy!!!!!!!!.-Melisa dejo la pluma sobre los pergaminos y bajo corriendo la escalera...mientras más rápido llegara más rápido subiría a estudiar...pero-

-YA voy...- le alego a la puerta cerrada...-Que pas...-

-Feliz aniversario!!!!!!...-Ron estaba parado en la puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas y un corazón de chocolate...Melisa se quedo sorprendida ante aquella sorpresa...

-AHHH...SI...-Melisa trato de hacer memoria...-De veras!!!!!!...se me había traspapelado...estas seguro que es hoy??.-le pregunto Melisa tratando de sacársela...había estado mucho mas preocupada del estudio y en todos lo problemas que había tenido, incluido el de pensar que Ron le engañaba con Hermione...-Este Ron...mira...perdona, pero se me olvido...-le confeso apenada Melisa...

-Ahhh...no importa...-le dijo Ron manteniendo la sonrisa...-Mira mejor así es mas sorpresivo...-LE entrego con cuidado el ramo y el chocolate...y luego la dio un tierno y cálido beso...-Te amo...-

-Amor...perdóname...lo siento...-Melisa dejo de abrazar a su novio...-...en verdad no te molesta...??-pregunto con la cabeza gacha...

-Amor...-Ron la abrazo y la obligo a mirarlo...-Te amo y es lo que importa...-le dijo sincero Ron...

-SI pero son 3 años...No todos los días se cumplen 3 años...-le explico abrazada a el...

-Si...puede que si...-le acepto Ron...-Pero entonces celebremos que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado seguimos juntos...y lo mejor de todo...amándonos...-le dio un pequeño beso...

-Ron...!!! te amo...-le dio un pequeño beso-...te amo...-le dio otro beso-...te amo mucho mucho...-Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un ardiente beso...

estaban de lo mejor, pero no se había percatado que un par de ojos verde intenso los miraba desde arriba y que dejaba caer una triste y solitaria lagrima...

2 horas mas tarde...

-Melisa...Melisa!!!!!!...-Harry llego muy alborotado a la pieza de su hermana...-Perdón si interrumpo algo...pero necesito que me hagas un favor...-le suplico Harry...

-Cual...?-le expresó irritada Melisa...

-Necesito que te quedes...solo por hoy...-agrego rápido al ver la cara de horror de su hermana...-en la casa...es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Cho...-

-Ahhhhggggg...y para peor con esa desgraciada...nos tenía que cagar el aniversario...-exploto molesta Melisa...

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y siguió rogándole...-Yo se que la odias y que si fuera por ti la matarías...pero NECESITO IR!!!!!!!...-le grito desesperado Harry...-

-Sabes que día es hoy...-le preguntó su hermana don desgano...

-Mmmmmm...no...-contesto sincero Harry...

-MI aniversario...-

-...ooohh-le interrumpió Harry...-los felicito...-se acerco a Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y a su hermana un sonoro beso en la mejilla...-que bien que bien...pueden quedarse...????-volvió a preguntar en un tono de duda...

-Mira...-comenzó Ron...

-Haré lo que sea lo que sea...-suplico de nuevo Harry...

-De acuerdo...- le dijo rindiéndose Melisa...

-Te amo!!!!!!Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo...-Te debo una...-le indico saliendo de la pieza...-

-Ejem...Ejem...-tosió a propósito Melisa...

-LA de la puerta no corre...-le indico en una sonrisa...

-A no????...-le pregunto amenazadoramente...-

-Bueno ya... te debo 2...-y se fue a su pieza...

-Creí que nunca se iba a ir mi hermano...-le dijo Melisa a Ron mientras se apoyaba en su abdomen ...Ron estaba acostado de espaldas mientras Melisa le hablaba enérgicamente desde abajo...

-Sabes...no me vendría nada mal un pequeño masaje amor...-Mel se estiro sobre Ron...-Todo este estrés está que me mata...tantos problemas te juro que me tiene muy tensa...-

-Por que mi amor?...-Ron se levanto y se coloco sobre su novia, y le empezó a relajar la espalda con unos masajes sensuales mientras le besaba los hombros...-Por que no me dijiste antes...yo sin duda te lo hago...-

-Que cosa?...-le pregunto en forma pilluela...

-Mmmm...que te parece...un gran masaje de espalda...-Melisa decepcionada le volvió a preguntar...

-No quieres hacer otra cosa.??-

-Como que...?-Ron le había sacado la blusa a Melisa para poder darle paso unos "buenos masajes"...

-Mmmm...que se te ocurre a ti...-Al fin y al cabo los masajes , le había producido un gran relajo...y de apoco dejo que Ron siguiera bajando más y más con tal de que siguiera sacándole los nudos que le afligían...

-A mi se ocurren hartas cosas desde este ángulo...-Ron le desabrocho el sostén y le beso de forma muy candente cada centímetro de la espalda...-como por ejemplo...hacer el amor...-esto último se lo soplo lentamente al oído...Sin pensarlo Melisa se dio la vuelta y de la camisa lo tiro fuertemente hacia ella...comenzado a bajar sus manos en dirección del cinturón...lo desabrocho de inmediato y siguió con el botón y luego por el cierre... sus manos rodearon el entre piernas de Ron ocasionando que se sacara por completo la ropa interior dejándola únicamente con la falda...llevado completamente por el placer Ron la tomo de la cintura y la bajo al piso...

-Ron...pero...-Melisa no sabía que pretendía hacer su novio...

-Shuuu...-le toco suavemente los labios con el dedo índice y empezó a moverse eróticamente sobre ella tanto que , una vez empezado, esta había tirado tanto de las cobijas de su cama que se encontraba revolteándose entre ellas...cuando Ron comenzó a bajar las revoluciones gracias al cansancio..Melisa le hizo el favor de cambiar de posición, que por un lado ayudo que Ron le besara suavemente el cuello..."al parecer todo bien" pensó Ron, pero como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento la figura de Hermione se izo presente en su mente...cerro los ojos para intentar olvidarse de aquélla noche...pero al hacerlo no logro mas que ver en sus recuerdos a Hermione gritando como nunca de placer...

-Hermione no!!!!!!!!...-grito de la nada Ron mientras abría los ojos...

-Hermione???.-repitió Melisa al detenerse...-Que tiene que ver Hermione en esto?-

-Mel...no puedo...-Ron se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro...-Lo siento...no puedo...-volvió a repetir mirando esta vez a Melisa...

-No si me di cuenta que ya no puedes..pero por que Hermione..que tiene que ver ella en esto?-le pregunto un poco indignada sentándose frente a él...

-Mira...yo...ahh...-Ron se dejo caer como si no le quedara otra alternativa...(y no le quedaba)-Esta bien...tenemos que hablar...-volvió a respirar hondo y miro a Mel, que lo miraba seriamente a los ojos...-Yo...hace un tiempo, exactamente cuando Harry y...Hermione.-le costo decir el nombre.-terminaron...aquella noche ella me llamo y me contó que habían terminado...y bueno la escuche mal y fui directamente a su casa...-

-Estaba sola?.-le interrumpió Melisa...

-Si...-Melisa asintió..-Y bueno la abrasé y la consolé...y eso...-Sin querer se le tragando la garganta...no quería decirle la verdad era muy dolorosa...

-Ron...soy tu novia hace 3 años...te conozco bastante bien...también conozco a tus...ex...-agrego secantemente.

-No mira escucha...-trato de reprochar Ron...

-Escúchame a mi...yo se que tu a Hermione la quieres mucho...y también se que aun queda algo...no se por parte de ella...nunca me atrevido a preguntarle..-le aclaro sincera Melisa..-pero tu...

-Perdóname...yo nunca quise...-le antepuso Ron..

-No quiero que me pidas perdón...quiero que seas sincero con migo...-indico serena...

Ron hubiera preferido clases particulares con Snape...se había prometido contarle a Melisa...pero encubriendo la verdad...

-De acuerdo...bueno...estuvimos un rato abrazados y bueno la trate de calmar...

-Como?-

-Pero para que quieres saber!!!.le pregunto asustado Ron..

-Por que uno puedes calmar de distintas formas...-Melisa parecía muy calmada..-abrazando...diciendo cosas..haciendo cariño...-

-...nos besamos...-soltó de inmediato Ron ante la pequeña presión que le hizo su novia, lo que creó que esta parara en seco mirándolo fijamente...Ron la miro a los ojos y no pudo distinguir ni calor y frió en ese verde intenso que amaba...

-Y...no me con..contaste..?-le pregunto temblorosa Melisa...

-Yo no te quise hacer daño...-le contó sincero

-Pero no te das cuenta que es peor...ella es...es...es mi mejor amiga...!!!-le grito Melisa

-Es?-

-No se si lo es...tampoco fue capaz de contarme...pero me duele que tu no me hallas contado...-

-Mel...yo...en serio no quiero hacerte daño...te...te juro que fue por eso...-agrego tembloroso...

-Solo por eso?...por no hacerme daño...?-Melisa trato de mantener su voz firme...

-si y por que mas va ser?...-le pregunto extrañado...

-Por una relación actual...-a pesar de tratar de mantenerse firme..esta vez no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada...

-Quieres decir...-pensó Ron procesando la información...-Que crees que mantengo una relación con Hermione?.-

-Y por que no?-le dijo como si no le importara..cosa que era mentira...el hecho que Ron le engañara con su mejor amiga...le rompía el alma...

-Vamos...es absurdo!!!. Y aparte no seria capaz de eso...yo te amo...te amo a ti...!-

-Pero a pesar de tu amor...fuiste capaz de besarla...-

-Si tan solo supieras la verdad-pensó Ron...-Créeme que yo te amo...Solo fue un beso... -agrego como si evitara que Melisa llorara...-Melisa...-Ron intento abrazar a su novia..

-NO déjame...-Esta esquivo por completo el abrazo de Ron...Y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas, Ron no pudo evitar mirarla y vio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro dejando un leve rastro en este...tenía la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando se tocaba el anillo que este le había regalado...El echo de solo pensar que Melisa supiera la verdad ponía a Ron los pelosa de punta...pero peor aun era el hecho de terminar su relación

-Ron...-dijo tras 15 minutos de silencio...-Solo eso...-Ron la miro sin entender...-solo un beso...nada mas?-

Ron negó instintivamente la cabeza...

-..nunca lo...-

-...de que hablas...-salto Ron...inconscientemente se había levantado de la cama...-No yo...yo no...de que hablas?...-le pregunto indignado Ron...- Que...que...-agrego nervioso Ron...de forma inconsciente se tomó el pelo...-NO...no Mel...como??-...no podía descubrir la verdad...la negaría hasta la muerte..

-Di en el clavo verdad...-le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior en un tono "despreocupado"...

-No yo...-

-NO me mientas por la mierda Ron...-le atajo Melisa...

-Yo...-Ron miro al piso, sintiendo la mirada de Melisa sobre él...-si...-agrego despacio...

Al escucharlo...Melisa cerro los ojos asimilando la respuesta de su novio...-Tu y e-ella...lo-lo hicieron?-le pregunto en una mirada de odio...

-Si Melisa...yo y Hermione lo hicimos...-

-QUE MIERDA DIJISTE INMBECIL!!!???-

-Harry...-

Weno???...

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y me han dado fuerzas y ganas para seguir con el ff de verdad gracias a todos muchas muchas gracias...

nanitapotter  
mania.HHr  
Carrie Black

Y en especial a Nimet Lockhart...que siempre ha seguido mi ff...apesar de los retrasos y esas cosas...de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Díganme como va...pensaba terminarlo antes de entrara clases pero como podan comprobar estamos a Enero y llevo casi 4 o 5 meses escribiendo el ff o de echo mas...en todo caso pido las disculpas por el gran retraso , de corazon a mi tambien me molesta que la historias no sean actualizdas y de verdad no es muy raro que se demoren, pero pido perdon!!!!!!!sory sory...

Bueno de todas maneras lo termino de aquí a septiembre...jajajjaja era broma...era broma... bueno lamento decirles que este cap llega ata acá.. pero...los dejo con otro adelanto del new capítulo...el 10 que ya esta recien completito y muy weno (valla si se me hizo largo el ff)

--------------------------------------------

-Si no fuera por ti...-dijo calmado Ron...-Hermione no estaría...-

--------------------------------------------

Te ves muy bien querida ...estoy segura que vas a ser una excelente madre...!!...-

--------------------------------------------

-Sabes...a veces uno hace las cosas sin meditar las consecuencias

--------------------------------------------

-Que??????...ya abortaste?????

--------------------------------------------

-Está mal...necesita tu ayuda...es urgente...-

--------------------------------------------

-ANDATE!!!!!...NO VOY A CONVERSAR NUNCA CON TIGO...TE ODIO!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------

-Ni por Harry...-le corto Hermione

--------------------------------------------

Ron...- levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos...-Te amo...

--------------------------------------------

estoy sola , sola contra el mundo...tengo ganas de irme y acabar con todo el sufrimiento

--------------------------------------------

-...lo amo...-le corto sincera Hermione...-Y quiero recuperarlo al igual que tu...-

--------------------------------------------

-Te vas arrepentir Harry...Cada vez que pasa el tiempo la pierdes mas...-

--------------------------------------------

-Tranquilo bebe, no estás solo...se que también te duele , pero te prometo que pasara...muy pronto pasara...-le contó muy deprimida...

--------------------------------------------

...lo que tienes que hacer es estar ahí para cuando las personas necesiten tu ayuda...

--------------------------------------------

-que...que????...tía???...ósea que Harry va a ser...-

--------------------------------------------

Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS SON EL ALIENTO QUE AYUDA A SEGUIR ADELANTE...


	10. Banderas Blancas

Cap.10 

-Escucha Harry yo...- empezó a disculparse Ron...

-Repítelo.-le corto fríamente Harry...

-Harry...mira...-insistió...

-Repítelo dije!!!.-

-Yo...y...Hermione...-miro a su novia que estaba entre sabanas y lagrimas...-lo hicimos...-concluyo lamentable...

-Lárgate...-le indico la puerta con el dedo...

-Melisa puedo explicarlo...-trato de defenderse el pelirrojo..

-No quiero mas excusas...LARGATE!!!!!-le grito lo que mas daba su voz...

-Mel yo te am...-dijo Ron con sus cosas entre los brazos.

-NO LA AMAS!!!!!!!!!!!.-gritó esta vez Harry...-TU NUNCA LA HAZ AMADO...SI HUBIERA SIDO ASI NO LE HUBIERAS HECHO ESO A MI HERMA...!!!!-

-...y tú??.-le corto tranquilamente Ron...-Tu eres el que menos debe hablar de amor...-siguió sin pelos Ron...-tu nunca has sabido lo que es amor...DE ECHO HICE LO QUE HICE POR ELLA...ESTABA DESTROZADA!!!!!...ELLA TE DIO TODO!!!!-esta vez era Ron el que se había salido de control...a pesar de que Harry fuera su mejor amigo y casi como un hermano...sentía hacia el una profunda desilusión...-Yo te amo Melisa...TE AMO...TE AMO AMOR!!!!!!.- giro la cabeza hacia Melisa y fue hacia ella.

-Para!!.-le corto está...-No te acerques...-agrego al ver acercarse Ron...

-Mel...-dijo lamentable Ron...

-PARA QUE NO ENTENDISTE MIERDA!!!!!...ANDATE!!!!NADIE TE QUIERE ACÁ...!!!!!-Le grito cerrando el puño...

-Harry por favor...cálmate...-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR...!!NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTE...ESTE...-Harry trato de definir una palabra para describir el tipo de amigo que en esos momentos era..-...TARADO...-Logro concluir un poco torpe...-ME VENGA A INSULTAR A MI CASA!!!!-

-TU FUISTE QUIEN INSULTO PRIMERO...SI NO FUERA POR TI HERMIONE NO ESTARIA ASI!!!!..-Ron a cambio de Harry no sentía lastima por Harry...

-A si?? que??-lo reto Harry...

-Si no fuera por ti...-dijo calmado Ron...-Hermione no estaría em...-

-TU no entiendes con palabras RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!!!-grito Melisa que se hallaba deshecha en su cama...

-Te vas arrepentir Harry...Cada vez que pasa el tiempo la pierdes mas...-miro a Melisa...-Vamos a hablar otro día...a solas...-dijo esto ultimo mirando de reojo a Harry...

-ANDATE!!!!!...NO VOY A CONVERSAR NUNCA CON TIGO...TE ODIO!!!!!!-Le grito mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotarle y su corazón se apretaba por lo último que logro decir...

Ron tomo sus cosas en silencio y se fue de la pieza mientras Harry no dejaba de mirarlo asesinamente desde el marco de la puerta..

-Déjame pasar...-le dijo mirando el piso al ojiverde...este lo miro de forma superior...mientras le abría paso para que se fuera de la pieza y luego de la casa...

Harry que durante toda la discusión se había quedado en la puerta...miro hacia el interior de la pieza y pudo ver que al parecer habían tenido una noche magnifica(antes de lo sucedido claro)...la botella de champagne que se encontraba entre dos copas vacías estaba al lado de un candelabro el cual tenía todas sus velas a punto de consumir, le deban un tono romántico a la pieza...luego miro a su hermana que estaba tirada en su cama con el alma partida...rápidamente corrió a abrazarla...la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo delicadamente...y enterró la cara en el cabello suave a darle pequeños besos...

-Ya...shuuuuu...tranquila...estoy con tigo...-trato de consolarla Harry..

-Por...que...ell..ella...?-le dijo entre sollozos...

-No se...-declaro aguantando unas lagrimas...

-Era mi mejor amiga...-le confeso con impotencia Melisa-...co...como pudo hacerme...es..esto.???-

-Sabes...a veces uno hace las cosas sin meditar las consecuencias .-Harry abrazo a su hermana...-Pero tranquila...no estas sola...yo estoy contigo...-la acurruco entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la peor tristeza que le había embargado

----------------------------------

..."Los días pasan, y cada vez me cuesta respirar...tener a todas esas personas que en un momento las tuve a mi lado y que yo pensaba que siempre iban a estar ahí, por mas que fuerte que fuera la corriente, por mas grande que fuera el problema, siempre conté con ellos, pero como si fuera una ola de mar, se los llevo a todos de un solo paso...de un momento a otro me vi sola contra el mundo sin nada ni nadie en que me pudiera ayudar. Ahora entiendo el verdadero sentido de la amistad, el verdadero sentido de un amigo...ese amigo que siempre está ahí, que siempre te dice que si, pasando por alto todos sus problemas...lo deja por ti...pero ahora no es así, estoy sola , sola contra el mundo...tengo ganas de irme y acabar con todo el sufrimiento ,pero el simple echo de no ser el único ser que desaparezca me aflige...mi hijo es el que me retiene, que de alguna manera u otra me ayuda a sobrevivir, el que me levanta todos los días...pero aun así no se cuanto durará...no se cuanto me seguirá ayudando, lo único que entiendo es que las ganas se me van poco a poco y que la fuerza que tengo se acaba día a día..."

Hermione dejo de escribir en su libro, las lagrimas ya no le dejaban ver lo que escribía, se recostó en su cama y dejo sus cosas en su mesa de noche, se cubrió con las mantas , sintió un leve movimiento en su vientre, siempre que lloraba se movía más de lo común...sabía que era pésimo llorar, pero la pena que la invadía le ganaba día a día...coloco una de sus manos en su vientre elevado y se acaricio en forma de circulo muy lento...

-Tranquilo bebe, no estás solo...se que también te duele , pero te prometo que pasara...muy pronto pasara...-le contó muy deprimida...

TOC...TOC...TOC...

-Voy...-dijo como si la persona que estuviera en la puerta la escuchara...-Espere...-tomo su bata de dormir que estaba en los pies de la cama y se la puso caminando a la entrada a duras penas...se cruzo la bata y la sujeto con un brazo mientras abría con la otra la puerta...y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con lo que hasta el momento mas temía...

-...Melisa...-a pesar de saber que su aspecto no era del todo bueno...el de Melisa era increíble...tenía a pesar de todo una mirada superior y que hizo que Hermione se intimidara...

-Que...qu..que haces...-

-Como mierda pudiste...-Melisa trato de no quebrar la voz...

-Mel..si entras te explico..mira...-

-Olvídalo...yo no quiero saber nada de ti...eres una mierda...como pudiste kagar mi relación!!!...-Melisa de la nada se empezó a poner histérica y a gritarle a Hermione...-NO por que TU kgaras con la tuya tenías que hacer esto con la mía...lo que hiciste no tiene nombre...eres...eres...-

-...hay razones...si me escucharas...-trato de calmarla..

-No voy a escucharte...no quiero que me des repuestas estúpidas...no que amabas a mi hermano??...ah???..que paso...??? se te olvido de la nada el cariño cuando estabas con Ron verdad???no que...-

-...lo amo...-le corto sincera Hermione...-Y quiero recuperarlo al igual que tu...-

-Pues tarde te vienes a dar cuenta...Harry ya lo sabe...él también está muy dolido...no lo dice, pero se le nota...claro que al menos hay una persona que lo consuela...-agrego en tono de pica...-

-Como?????...otra persona???...-

-AHHHH...!!!!...celos????...para que veas lo que perdiste...perdiste a Harry y ahora me perdiste a mi...lo siento mas que nunca...créeme..por que te consideraba muy importante...-agrego bajando un poco las revoluciones...-pero ya no eres mas que la ex de mi Hermano...y si es que eso...-

-Mel...por favor...-trato de retenerla...

-Por favor que???...por favor tu...-

-NO espera tengo que contarte algo...la razón que hub...-

-No quiero escuchar ni una razón...-Le corto dando la espalda...-Ahhhh...se me olvidaba decirte...que quede claro que Ron es mío...-

-Yo no lo quiero yo quiero a Harry...-

-Pues lamento decirte que ya no lo puedes conseguir...-

A pesar de que Melisa le gritara a Ron que nunca iba hablar con él, este nunca se rindió...la buscaba después de clases...iba detrás de ella siempre, e incluso llego a buscarla a la casa...pero desgraciadamente Harry se preocupo de mantenerlo alejado de la puerta...Pero aun así trataba de acercarse a ella...miles de rosas ,osos de peluches con ojitos tristes ,que si unos los apretaba en el ombligo decían "perdóname"...y muchas cosas por el estilo...

-Pero Ron tu no entiendes??...ya te he dicho una y otra vez que NO...es NO..!!-le grito una Vez cuando la fue a ver a la universidad...Estuvo así casi 2 SEMANAS...Hasta que arto de insistir decidió renegar a no volver a molestarla por un tiempo, por que según en unas de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con Hermione, el extrañarse le iba hacer darse cuenta todo lo que lo quería y lo que lo extrañaba...

-Hermione...yo la extraño mucho, no se si pueda seguir ese plan que dices...!-le replico un día Ron mientras le servia una taza de té...

-Pero Ron...-le dijo con una clara sonrisa Hermione.-..llevas recién 3 días..!!!-

-Si...lo se...-dijo un poco deprimido...

-Ya Ron...-Hermione le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-..tranquilo...yo se que tu y ella van a volver a estar juntos...se aman demasiado como para estar lejos...-Trato de subirle los ánimos a su amigo, ya que en parte (muy grande) se sentía culpable por que ella había sido con la que Ron había engañado a su novia

-Pufff...espero tengas razón...-le dijo algo mas animado...

-En serio créeme...-

-Oie...-fijo algo más calmado por las palabras de su amiga.- perdona que te lo recuerde, pero...y tu???.-Ron se sentó frente a ella...-Has podido hablar con Harry???-Hermione, de repente encontró al fondo de la taza muy interesante, y se quedo mirándolo durante un rato...antes de contestar la pregunta de Ron...-No tengo los planes que crees tu...-le indico al subir la cabeza...-De echo eso quería contarte...-Hermione parecía muy segura y serena...

Ron un poco sorprendido...le pregunto de inmediato...-Tu madre verdad??...le contaste???'- le inquiero casi por sobre la mesa...

La chica que al momento contuvo una sonrisa, asintió lentamente con la cabeza...-Excelente!!!-le sonrió Ron y se levanto a abrazarla...-y bueno que te dijo??.-le pregunto apenas dejó de abrazarla...

-Bueno...-comenzó algo tímida...-al principio estaba bastante enojada...y que como podía contarle ahora que tenía 3 meses ½..pero bueno aparte de eso...me apoyo y me dijo que contara con ella en todo...y según ella vamos a ir mañana a comprar cosas para...el bebe...- al decir lo último Ron pudo notar que al parecer a Hermione no le gustaba la idea...había estado muy contenta relatando la primera parte, y al llegar a nombrar a su hijo..parecía algo triste...-Estas bien...?-Hermione cambio su rostro a uno mucho mas serio...

- Ron...el punto es ese...no...no puedo...comenzó a tartamudear Hermione un poco nerviosa...mientras de nuevo "algo" en el fondo de la taza la llamaba...-simplemente no puedo...-agrego mucho mas triste...

-Pero...que dices..claro que puedes!!!.-le animo su amigo...-Mira si tienes miedo de cómo va a salir tu hijo, no te preocupes tu eres una mujer hermosa...-la abrazo mientras dejaba que llorara en su hombro...

-Ron...tu siempre...tratando de animarme...no se que haría sin ti...!-lo abrazo mucho más..- eres la única persona que me ha apoyado...-Hermione lo dejo y lo miro de frente...-...tengo que decirte algo...-concluyo algo nerviosa.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...tranquila...hizo que se sentara en un sillón...-estamos solos...-le agrego mientras se sentaba a su lado...

-Ron , no quiero mas problemas...-le indico muy seria...

Su amigo la miro sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano...-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero "ese" tipo de problemas...-Hermione le sonrió sincera...-Bueno que me tienes que decir...-dijo tomando aire...

-Mira puede que tu...estés en contra...-

-De que?..-

-Puedo terminar...??-le indico al sonreírle...

-Perdona...-Ron cambio su actitud a una muy seria...

-Bueno...como te iba diciendo...yo..bueno...se que tu...y todo el mundo va a estar en co...contra...pero ya...ya esta hecho...-concluyo muy nerviosa...

-Que pasa??.-le pregunto un poco asustado...

-Pasa que...yo..yo...voy...a...a..abortar...- sello en lagrimas...

Ron se sorprendió ante aquella declaración...-Pero que dices???-le dijo un tanto alterado...-No...no yo no lo voy a permitir Hermione...no voy a dejar que lo hagas...-le declaró un poco enojado...le molestaba la forma en que Hermione trataba su hijo...

-Ron...créeme no te estoy pidiendo permiso...ya esta hecho...-

-Que??????...ya abortaste?????

-No...pero la hora ya está fijada...-le corto de forma seria...

-No...Hermione..no puedes ser así de irresponsable!!.-

-Yo no te he insultado Ron...-se levanto muy defensiva Hermione...-Te lo repito ya esta hecho y nadie ni nada me va a detener...-le aseguro tomando sus cosas...

-Ni por Harry??...-le pregunto de pie antes de que se marchara...

Hermione se detuvo se giro lentamente para mirarlos a los ojos...-Ni por Harry...-le corto Hermione

-Al parecer el clima está perfecto para ir a la playa no crees hermanita..?-le pregunto Harry un día de clases...

-Puff...créeme que con todas los exámenes finales, ni ganas me dan de ir...!!-le dijo un poco molesta...

-Pero con mayor razón...Yo voy a ir..no quieres ir??...para despejarnos un rato??? Te tinca...?...para olvidarse de todo los problemas!?!?...-Harry le dio mucho énfasis a "problemas" en parte no le gustaba recordarle el nombre de Ron a Melisa...

-Mira...-dijo como si le adivinara el pensamiento...-...créeme que el problema con Ron ya está solucionado...ya le dije que no es no y punto...-concluyo tranquila...

-Y así?.-le pregunto un poco extrañado

-Como así??.-

-Tan fácil...no creo que Ron lo acepte...-

-Bueno, pero si quiere venir que venga...algún día se aburriría de escuchar tantos "no"...- concluyo un poco alegre con su decisión...

-Entonces tendré que ir con Cho...-le dijo un poco lamentable Harry...

-Todavía sigues con ella??..-

-Bueno...la verdad es que me está aburriendo pero...

-...pero tiene unas "delanteras" muy grandes...o me equivoco???.-le pregunto con una sonrisa pilluela...

-La verdad...es que a pesar de eso...ya me está aburriendo...puede que tenga arto...bueno demasiado...!!...delanteras...pero es muy hueca(tonta...estúpida...sin cerebro xD)...-

-En serio??..hace mucho que no escuchaba un comentario coherente sobre ella...-le dijo irónica...

-YA cállate...mira...mejor te dejo sola...-le apunto con la cabeza a la entrada...-te vienen a ver...-se levanto y tomo su bolso...-cualquier cosa me gritas...yo voy a estar por estos lados...

-YA Harry...si no me va hacer nada...-le calmo Melisa...-mejor ándate...-

-gracias yo también te quiero...-le explico irónico...

-Hola...-dijo llegando Ron.

-Hola Ron como estas??-le saludo amable Mel...

-Bien y tu??...-Ron la miro a los ojos...el solo hecho de juntar sus miradas derretía a Melisa...

-Bien también...y dime que te trae por estos lados...??..-

-La verdad es que te vengo a pedir un gran favor...-

-Ron entiende "no" es "no"..-le explico con una paciencia infinita...

-Pero si no es eso...por favor...

-Y de que es entonces??...-

-...de Hermione...-le dijo apretando los dientes...

-Pffff...con suerte te hago favores a ti y crees que voy hacerle favores a ella...-le dijo levantándose, pero Ron la detuvo del brazo y la acerco a él...cosa que provoco que a Melisa se le diera vuelta el estomago...

-Está mal...necesita tu ayuda...es urgente...-

-2 cosas...primero suéltame...-le costo mucho decir eso...- y segundo ...no lo ayudo ni aun que fuera lo último...-le corto y trato de alejar lo más rápido que pudo, pero...

-...esta embarazada...-le susurro Ron...

Melisa se detuvo en seco...trato de asimilar las palabras de Ron...no le calzaban mentalmente...-Quieres decir...que tu...tu amiga...está...esperando un...hijo tuyo...???-le pregunto nerviosa...

-No...no claro que no...de echo vas a ser tía...-le contó con una sonrisa...Hace mucho que necesitaba ver su hermosa sonrisa...

-que...que????...tía???...ósea que Harry va a ser...-

-...papá ...-le atajó Ron...

-Wauuu...-No pudo decir nada más, la verdad es que a pesar de todo la idea le agradaba...ser tía no seria mala idea...a pesar de todo...-Pero...y eso que tiene??...-le pregunto poniéndose su bolso en el hombro...

-...que si tu no hablas con Hermione, da por echo que nunca vas a conocer a tu sobrino...-le indico serio...

-Pero...como no entiendo????...-

-Hermione quiere abortar...-le indico con la boca seca

-Que?????-

-Bueno eso me dijo ayer al menos...la verdad es que no quiero que pase eso...creo que única posibilidad de que ella y Harry vuelvan a estar juntos...-le indico muy lamentado...

-Y para que quieres eso??.-Melisa a pesar de todo no iba a revelar a Harry...

-Vamos...tu sabes perfectamente por que...-le indico Ron...no quería admitirle a Melisa que Hermione aún sentía algo por Harry...

-No...Ron no se a que te refieres...-por su parte Melisa quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Hermione,...

-Bueno...pero júrame que no le vas a contar ni una palabra de lo que estamos hablando a Harry...!?!?!?!?!?-le pregunto un tanto inseguro Ron...

-Vamos...no tengo 15 años como para andar con chismes –le explico

-Bien...bueno...si ella aún siente algo por él...no me lo ha confesado, pero es obvio...-le declaro...

-Bien...que bueno por ella...-dijo Melisa arreglándose el bolso en el hombro...-dile que se la juegue...adiós...-

-Vamos...está mal...necesita tu ayuda...-le suplico Ron casi de rodillas...

-Yo también la necesite ,pero ella no fue ni siquiera capaz de acercarse a pedir perdón...-le declaro sincera...

-Pero si seguimos sacándonos ojo por ojo...vamos a quedar todos ciegos...-le explicó triste Ron...de verdad quería que al menos lo intentara...

-Ron...yo...no voy a ir...-

-Te necesita...por favor...y aparte depende una vida...al vida de tu sobrino...yo ya intente ayudarla...por favor hazlo tu...-

-No...Ron..no vuelvas a insistir...no la voy ayudar...-le dijo muy segura...

-Melisa...te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo..., se que tu y ella, no se ven...pero sería muy agradable para ella , que la fueras a ver...además eres la única que puedes convencerla...

-Como es tan seguro...??-

-Por que yo te conozco y se que la ayudarías...-la miro serió...-Si tan solo la vieras...esta muy flaca no come...apenas se cuida...si no es por que su madre le esconde el café y el alcohol...de seguro ya se lo hubiera tragado todo al mismo tiempo...-le dijo algo exagerado...logrando que su ex-novia le diera una leve sonrisa...-Vamos...viste...yo se que tu no eres así de fría...mira solo te pido que te las ingienes para que no aborte...-

-Ron...-

-NO escucha...deja terminar...ella no tiene que abortar...-

-Ron...-

-Pero en serio escúchame...ell...-

-RON!!...escúchame tu a mi...-

Ron la miro muy serio y dejo que hablara...-Bien dime...-

-Mira yo no te prometo nada...pero te juro por dios que lo voy a pensar...dale???...-

-Bueno...no era lo que esperaba pero al menos es algo...-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras ella se la devolvía...-Gracias por escucharme y sería de gran ayuda para ella

-Bueno...me tengo que ir...cuídate...-le hizo una señal con la mano, pero Ron la tomo y la trajo a él.

-Cuídate...-le dijo mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla...-

-Gracias...-logró decir...la reacción tan repentina de Ron la había dejado completamente helada...

El encuentro con Ron mantuvo por muchos días a Melisa ocupada, no entendía por que la conversación le había quedado tan grabada, cada vez se acordaba mas de la conversación y le enrabiaba...

-No debo preocuparme por Hermione, ella nuca se preocupo como estaría yo, por que debería hacerlo??...no deja de darte vueltas en el tema...-se decía cada vez que se encontraba acorralada por el tema...tanto era que las personas que rodeaban habían visto un aspecto muy distinto en Melisa, claro está que el que mas lo notaba era Harry...la veía cada vez mas distraída , ya casi no lograba concentrarse para estudiar y siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, reaccionaba de un salto y muy preocupada...

-Mel...Mel...oie Mel...MEL!!!!!!-

-Que ahh?!?!.-salto Melisa de sus pensamientos ante el grito de su hermano...

-Quieres sopa???-le preguntó su hermano con un plato de este en la mano...

-Ahh...si...si-le indico estirando los brazos para recibir el plato..

-Melisa...le dijo Sirius calmado desde el otro lado de la mesa...-Te encuentras bien???..-

-Si...si..por que lo preguntas..-le contesto algo nerviosa mientras veía su plato casi rebalsado de sopa.

-No es que estas algo...-Melisa empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo sobre la mesa...-Que pasa???...-

-Mi cuchara???-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido...

-La tienes en la mano...-respondió Sirius mas confuso.

-Ahh...-

-...distraída...-le sello Sirius terminando la frase anterior

-Sabes...creo que Sirius tiene razón Mel...no estas bien..!-le aseguro Harry regresando a la mesa.

-Pero que dicen...solo estoy algo...pensativa...-

-algo...-contestaron al mismo tiempo los hombres...a lo que Melisa respondió con una mirada irónica...

-Pero si es en serio...no te lo decimos por molestarte...-

-Ok...si la verdad es que quería preguntarte algo hace mucho tiempo...-le contesto sincera.

-Dime...-le contesto levantando la vista.

-Si...Ron...tuviera un problema...tu lo ayudarías???...-le pregunto un poco insegura por la respuesta...

-Que que dijo el pastelito...-Harry aparto por completo la vista del plato y se conecto en la mirada de su hermana...

-No...no..nada...-le contesto evitando el tema..."mejor pienso sola lo de Hermione"...se dijo para si misma...-Es solo una pregunta hipotética...- agrego en tono indiferente...

-Pero...por que la pregunta "indiferente"..-le dijo irónicamente...

-Mira si no me quieres contestar ...no importa...-le indico un tanto molesta...-Si me quieren ayudar, créanme que la mejor forma es evitar decir ese nombre...-

-Pero...espera no...-trato de defenderse Harry, pero Sirius le atajo tocándole el brazo...-Pero...ella...-trato nuevamente de defenderse mientras su hermana se levantaba molesta de la mesa...

-Déjala...si no nos quiere contar es cosa suya...-le dijo sabiamente Sirius.

-Pero me preocupa...-

-A mi también...lo que tienes que hacer es estar ahí para cuando las personas necesiten tu ayuda...-Harry no le quedo otra cosa que aceptar lo que Sirius le dijo pero soltó un bocanada de aire y le exclamo a lo bajo...-Mujeres...

Mientras se preparaba para salir...Melisa no podía volver olvidar su encuentro con Ron...al fondo de ella creía necesitarlo...a pesar de todo lo tenía que tener cerca...y más aun le rebotaban dentro de su cabeza las últimas palabras que le había dicho..."sería de gran ayuda para ella"..pero por que ella??? Y no Harry, que al fin y al cabo era el padre??...no entendía...por que era ella la que podía ser de gran ayuda...tenía sentimientos encontrados con Hermione...le había costado mucho asumir, en las 4 semanas, que Hermione su mejor amiga...en la que prácticamente había confiado toda su vida..le había fallado en algo tan grave...

-Yo nunca te haría eso.- dijo en voz alta molesta...

Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar que Hermione cometiera tal estupidez como el aborto...la tenía que ayudar...pero eso significaba ir contra todo su orgullo...Cada vez que pensaba mas sobre el problemas , más se enredaba en su mente...y lo peor de todo era que si no actuaba pronto...cuando se decidiera a actuar podría ser tarde...había intentado que Harry la ayudara a solucionar el problema , pero al ser tan celoso lo único que le interesaba era la conversación que había tenido con Ron...

-Tengo que preguntarle a Ginny sea como sea...-agrego en voz alta...-Tanto problemas la verdad que me están volviendo loca...-tomo su abrigo y bajo al primer piso...donde encontró a Harry tomando cervezas con unos amigos...

-Si tan solo supiera la verdad...-pensó mirándolo como se reía...sin ninguna preocupación por la vida...al verlo le dio un poco de pica...él no tenía que estar ahí, debía estar con Hermione ayudándola a afrontar el embarazo...

Al ver que Melisa tomaba sus cosas, Harry dejo la cerveza y se acerco...

-Mel...espera...-

Melisa que en esos momentos estaba por cerrar la puerta...tuvo que detenerse para ver que quería su hermano...

-Perdona por no despedirme , pero la estabas pasando tan bien que no quise interrumpir...-se defendió de forma irónica, cosa que Harry no entiendo ni por casualidad...

-No esta bien...-

-Es tan iluso...-pensó enrabiada Melisa

-Lo que pasa es que se te habían quedado las llaves...-estiro la mano Harry con unas llaves unidas a un llavero de un perrito...

-Ahhhh...eso...gracias...-

-Y bueno...si lo haría...-le contesto con una sonrisa...

-Que???de que hab...-

-Si...ayudaría a Ron...-le contesto con una sonrisa...mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa y se lanzaba sobre el a abrazarlo...

-Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que has hecho...-le dijo al oído...-Vuelvo en la noche...dile a Sirius que no me espere...que cualquier cosa me llame al celular...chau...-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se encamino mas segura que nunca hacia la casa de su amiga...la casa Hermione...

Hermione se encontraba estudiando en su cama para una prueba que tenía en 4 días más, el embarazo había hecho que Hermione se quedara en su casa y no saliera más que para su universidad, le cargaba mostrarse ahora en publico, sin embargo nadie notaba su estado, pero le deprimía solo pensar que estaba embarazada...por lo tanto los días para estudiar le sobraban...

-Hermione te encuentras bien???-le pregunto su madre...

-Si...si...estoy bien...-le aclaro con una sonrisa...

-Hija...-Dejo sus cosas en el velador de Hermione...-Mira yo también pase por esto, y se que al principio es difícil, pero un hijo es el mejor regalo que nos pueden dar...-le contó mientras le acariciaba de forma muy protectora el vientre de su hija.

-Si...lo se, pero al menos tu estabas con el hombre que amabas, en cambio yo estoy...-

-...con migo ...no estas sola hija, yo voy a estar...-

-...lo se pero lo necesito al él...-dijo lamentándose.

-Pero habla con él...-le aclaró como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo...

-Si claro, más aun cuando la última vez que le dije algo , es que era un "perro"...-

-Pero, que pierdes con decirle, al menos yo que tu lo intento por tu hijo...por que es él el que va estar sin padre...-

-Entiende que nunca va a ni siquiera tener una madre, voy a evitarlo antes...-pensó Hermione, sabía perfectamente que si le comentaba algo sobre querer abortar, le rompería el corazón, y ya habían muchas personas sufriendo por su culpa, no quería sumar una más a la lista...

-Voy a abrir la puerta..-le aclaro su madre, mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos...miro hacia abajo, cada día que lo hacia veía como su abdomen iba creciendo poco a poco, y le molestaba...decidió que por el día había estudiado mucho, quería hacer otra cosa, dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y se abrigo ante la corriente de aire fresco que había sentido al salirse de su cama...iba en dirección a la cocina cuando de pronto vio una figura que hizo que las cosas que llevaba en las manos se le cayera y se hicieran mil pedazos en el piso.

-Melisa!!!!...que...que haces aquí...????-le preguntó muy impresionada Hermione.

-Yo...venía a verte...-le aclaro con una sonrisa...mientras su amiga se la devolvía...

-Pero...yo...-

-Eso es tema pasado...-le aclaro de inmediato Melisa...lo que hizo que Hermione le diera una sonrisa mucho mas marcada...

-Ven...vamos a mi cuarto...-Melisa le sonrió a la madre de Hermione y siguió a su amiga hasta la pieza, cuando entró pudo ver había cambiado muchas cosas, en las repisas en vez de haber fotos de ella y sus amigos, habían libros y una que otra crema para bebe...al otro lado pudo ver en el armario de Hermione, que estaba abierto, mucha ropa pequeña y dos o tres juguetes sobre estas...Hermione al ver como miraba Melisa las cosas le aclaro de inmediato...

-Bueno mi madre, se ha vuelto un poco loca...ella...cree que...-

-...estas embarazada...-le corto su amiga muy seria...

-Co...coo..mo...-

-Ron...-le aclaro al escuchar lo que Hermi trataba de decirle.

-Bueno en ese caso...-Hermione miro su cuarto...-Están bastantes ilusionados con la idea de ser abuela y tío...-le aclaro Hermione un tanto avergonzada..

-Así veo...-dejo sus cosas en una silla cercana y luego se sentó a los pies de la cama...

-Mel...-Hermione bajo la vista hacia sus manos...-Yo...lo siento...de verdad nunca fue mi intención haberte hecho todo eso...- Hermione se sentó en la cama...-Eres mi mejor amiga y lo que te hice...

-Esta bien...-le paro muy tranquila...-Mira...ese tema mejor dejémoslo para mas tarde...honradamente yo vengo a hablar de otra cosa...vengo a hablar de tu...hijo...-Hermione asintió levemente...-Bueno...Ron...me contó todo...-

-Como es eso de todo?.-

-De que también quieres..abortar...Si...si se..-se apresuro a decir-…que Ron no tenía que haberlo hecho...pero es que esta muy preocupado...y la verdad...que a mi también me preocupa...-termino de decir...algo nerviosa.

-Mel...yo...nunca..pensé que...tu...-dijo tratando de no quebrar la voz...-que te ..iba a importar...

-Pero...es obvio...es mi sobrino...-Hermione se coloco un tanto roja.-Y no quiero que le paso algo así...-le contesto segura Melisa...

-Pero...es que ninguno me entiende...yo no quiero tenerlo...-

-Por Harry..o no???.-

-No...no...-Hermione sabia que en parte era por el...ella lo seguía amando...y en parte un hijo pensaba que los iba a alejar muchísimo mas...

-Vamos...si es por él...en todo caso..si es por Harry..estas muy equivocada...a el le encantaría tener un hijo...y mas aún con tigo...-

-De que hablas??...por que con migo??-

-Por que él todavía te ama...y yo creo que si tu te haces de fuerzas...podrían...volver a estar juntos...-Termino algo insegura la oración, por la reacción de Hermione

-Pero...él...aún...me ama...-Hermione se había concentrado solo en esa parte de lo que le había contado Mel..-No...pude ser...el está con Cho...-aseguro

-Si...pero no creo que sienta algo por ella...la verdad creo que no pierdes nada en hablar con él...en serio...deberías intentarlo al menos...-

-Melisa..no me vengas con juegos...tu esto lo dices solo para que yo no aborte verdad, por que si es por eso..ten por seguro que lo voy hacer igual...-Hermione se había exaltado por el solo hecho de que su amiga estuviera "jugando"con sus sentimientos...-Tu sabes perfectamente que Harry...no me ama...-termino con la boca seca...le dolía admitirlo...

-No...no por supuesto que no...Hermi...yo te vengo a ayudar...en serio...te ruego..no lo hagas..no sabes el error que cometerías al hacerlo...un hijo es increíble..es un regalo..Hermi por favor no lo hagas...te lo pido...-

-Mel...yo no puedo con esto...no puedo sola..no puedo...-volvió a repetir haciendo caso omiso al cometario de su amiga...

-Pero..no estas sola...tienes a tu madre, a Ron, ahora a mi y puede que también tengas a Harry, por favor inténtalo...-

-No...no me pidas eso...no puedo...y no...quiero...-Hermione sin quererlo solo una lágrima..Melisa se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente...

-Es imposible no amar a un hijo...es tan tuyo, tan de ti...es imposible...y lo sabes...no cometas un error del que te vas arrepentir toda tu vida...aparte..yo se que tu no quieres abortar...-Melisa la miro fijamente para así poder certificar que esta le dijera la verdad...-Es por el miedo de alejar a mi hermano verdad????...-Le pregunto sincera , a lo que Hermione asintió con la cabeza...-Pero...no sabes lo equivocada que estás Hermi...Es todo lo contrario...-Melisa volvió abrazar a su amiga...-Vamos...no te pongas así...no estas sola...estamos todos con tigo...por favor...te juro Hermi que yo te voy ayudar...pero vamos...arriba el ánimo...aparte te hace pésimo llorar... amiga...créeme..no sabes la felicidad de Harry cuando sepa todo...-Hermione levanto la cabeza y miró a su amiga...

-No entiendo por que haces esto...después de todo lo que te hice..??-

-Por que eres mi amiga y los amigos estamos ahí a pesar de todo...aparte ya veremos cuando arreglemos ese problema...ahora el problema principal es tu hijo...ósea...mi sobrino...-Hermione le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, junto con un "gracias"-...Te voy a ayudar a decirle a mi hermano la verdad, y cuando le veas cara de felicidad...me vas a dar las gracias...de acuerdo??...-

Después de la conversación con su amiga, las cosas parecían mejorar, hasta había subido su rendimiento en clases, y su estado de animo había subido mucho mas lo cual era muy inusual en el ultimo tiempo...Fue mucho mejor cuando hablaron del tema sin pelos, Hermione se sintió al fin "libre" y baño a su amiga en disculpas, lo cual está dándole como repuesta un por supuesto que si...demostrándole que "algunas heridas si cierran"...

Cuando Harry se entero que su hermana se juntaba con su ex-novia, casi se le caen todos lo pelos del susto, en parte no podía creer lo rápido que la había perdonado, y lo que le parecía peor aún era el hecho de no poder regañarle por nada, ella siempre se la sacaba diciendo"Cuando uno amigo necesita ayuda, no importan las circunstancias, siempre tienes que estar ahí"...ahora que era lo tan importante o grave que le pasaba a Hermione??se preguntaba Harry, por que si fuera muy grave de seguro ya se hubieses enterado...o podía ser algo relacionado con él...cosa que no era rara, para Harry ya era de costumbre saber de último las cosas, siempre se enteraba de los último, aun siendo cosas de él...

-Harry...Harry!!!...-Melisa que había asomado la cabeza desde el marco...-Despierta pegote...estas muy pegado...o pensativo???...-le pregunto con unas sonrisa en los labios...

-YA...empezaste...que pasa...para que me quieres...???-preguntó algo molesto...

-La verdad es que yo me voy a la ducha en estos momento y necesito que este atento a la puerta de acuerdo???...-preguntó un poco cínica su hermana mientras esa sujetaba su toalla que cubría su cuerpo...

-YA..ya...solo...APURATE!!!!...-

-YA!!!!...-

-Ahgggg...ni siquiera me puedo concentrar mientras estudio...-dijo Harry hablando al aire...-Bien repasemos..."Los Vampiros poseen la capacidad de"...que Hermione tuviera otro..." junto con los polvos, a estos se le puede eliminar esto, por lo tanto..."...Hermione no se quiere acercar a mí por eso...aun que..."Siempre se acostumbra hacerlo en contacto con ellos para así rectificar que el hechizo fue echo en forma exacta, aun que la precaución es algo muy importante para"...no caer en las trampas que a veces no ponen las mujeres..."o tan solo el hecho de mantenerlo firme en cerca de su rostro y mirada es algo que pone a los vampiros en forma muy exaltada, ellos no son capaces de resistirse al poder... "de mi embrujo, si se que en parte yo aun la amo, pero ella es...como...tan...no se ...tan...como...como...

DING...DONG

(N/A: Esta la "conocida puerta" y este es el "conocido tiembre de una casa O departamento"...GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN xD)

-Pero que mierd...-Harry dejo los "estudios" y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo...no iba del todo feliz ,pero cuando abrió la puerta su rostro cambio del todo a uno mucho mas sincero y temeroso...

-Ho...hola...-tartamudeo al saludarla

-Ahhh...hola...Harry...-contesto algo nerviosa...-Esta...Mel...

-Si...arriba pasa...-pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que venía bajando del segundo piso...

-Que ya ustedes no se saludan????...-pregunto algo curiosa...Ambos miraron a Melisa y luego se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se besaron...en la mejilla.

-Ahhh...pensé que habías perdido la caballerosidad Harry...-le indico Melisa como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un pequeño niño...-Vamos Hermi...subamos...-Le indico a esta con la mano...mientras subía se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano...este se había dado vuelta mirando como subía la escalera Hermione, y cuando lo hizo, vio que su hermana lo miraba con una sonrisa muy grata...y cuado está le cerro el ojo, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo...

En la pieza...

-Eres muy mala...por que hiciste eso...?-le digo sin ni una pizca de molestia Hermione. Mas bien la sonrisa le era difícil esconder...

-Mmmmm...y me vas a decir que te cargó saludarlo...-le indico mientras guardaba unos pergaminos en el escritorio...

-Bueno...no...pero igual...-admitió está creando que su amiga riera muy contenta...

-Si te conozco muy bien...ya vamos Gin nos está esperando hace rato...-Salió de la pieza seguida de Hermione y bajorón las escaleras muy rápido...pero Melisa se detuvo al percatarse que se olvidaba de "algo"...-Harry...!!!!!!...-espero a que este se asomara por el segundo piso hacia donde estaban ellas...

-Que pasa...-dijo Harry mientras hacia parecer su tronco y cabeza desde el segundo piso...

-Nos vamos...-concluyo deprisa...

-Bueno...que les vaya bien...-..dijo mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida...

-Y no te despides...-Melisa no miro a Harry al decirlo, pero se podía imaginar la cara de nerviosismo de su hermano perfectamente...

-YA...voy...-Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras y se despidió de su hermana y de Hermione con un besó en la mejilla

-Así me gusta...-Melisa le cerró el ojo a su hermano mientras Hermione no observaba... y de un "clic" ambas desaparecieron del lugar...

-Nunca mas las invito...les digo que lleguen a las 5 y llegan 2 horas después...-dijo en forma sarcástica Ginny cuando sus amigas llegaron a su casa...

-LA verdad es que tuvimos unos percances que nos hicieron detenernos...no cierto Hermione...-Está se dio vuelta a su amiga...

-Ahhhh...si...si...-Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca...cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo le era más difícil quedarse en pie...

-No quieres un vaso de agua...-le pregunto un poco asustada Ginny...

-No...si estoy bien...-aclaro al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigas...-Ya en serio...-Volvió a alegar por que ninguna de ellas cambiaba su cara...

-Mejor subamos a mi pieza ahí podemos estar mas tranquilas hablando...-Miró de reojo el cuarto de Ron... y luego a Melisa que puso los ojos en blanco perdiendo la paciencia...-y aparte Hermi puede acostarse...-agrego al ver la cara de Melisa...

-Si...bueno...-contesto sabiendo que lo había dicho en serio...

Tomaron sus cosas y subieron la escalera conversando, riendo entre ellas, la escalera de los Weasley era muy larga pasaba por 4 pisos, en el primer piso estaba la cocina, comedor y living, en el segundo estaba el cuarto de Ron y Ginny luego en el 3 estaba el de Bill y Charlie, claro que no lo ocupaban muy a menudo solo cuando ellos venían a quedarse o sino lo ocupaban de sala de visitas, y por último estaba la pieza de los gemelos, y de Percy. Iban a mitad de camino cuando se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina, una voz femenina y adulta...

-Gin...Gin amor quienes llegaron??...-De pronto una mujer de una estatura media y de pelo muy anaranjado salió de la cocina...-Por que no...-pero se quedo petrificada al ver quienes estaba con ella...-Hermione querida, pero...-Esta se dirigió donde estaban las chicas, que ya habían bajado unos cuántos escalones llegando al primer piso, y se abalanzo sobre Hermione envolviéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos...-Querida...te juro que no les creía...pensé que...-dejo de abrazarla y bajo la vista...-No puedo creerlo...-le sonrió y coloco su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione...-Te juro que no puedo creerlo!!...-volvió a repetir...

-Viste mamá y no nos creías!!!.-alego Ginny sin molestia...-Ya va para los 4...-

-De echo ya tengo los 4...-corrigió Hermi...

-LA verdad es que me gusta mucho como te ves...-Agrego muy contenta la señora Weasley...-No puedo creer que mis niños ya estén tan crecidos...y pensar que te recibí hace casi 7 años y eras una niñita!!!...-dijo con unas lágrimas.

-YA...ma...tranquila...si ahora lo importante es que Hermi este bien dale?...así que con tu permiso subimos...-esto último se los dijo a sus amigas...

-Si...si suban...-dijo muy emocionada Molly...-Te ves muy bien querida ...estoy segura que vas a ser una excelente madre...!!...-agrego limpiándose los ojos con el delantal...-Ya anda suban!!...-movió su mano en dirección de los cuartos...

Mientras subían las escaleras Ginny les murmura muy por debajo...-Bueno...mi mamá...-Lo que produjo que ambas rieran despacio...

-Nunca me lo espere la verdad...-dijo Hermione entrando a la pieza...-Ósea a mi tu mama me cae muy bien, pero wau!! No pensé que se pusiera tan...contenta...-

-Yo tampoco fue como muy de la nada..!!-

-No Mel no cierres que la puerta esta mala..!!-dijo Ginny antes que su amiga la cerrara del todo, se levanto y junto la puerta hasta donde mas se podía...-Bueno tu sabes la humedad...las puertas se hinchan...una vez me quede encerrada como por 4 horas!!!...-comento Ginny alegre...-comprenderán que desde ese momento nunca mas cierro la puerta...-

A pesar del tiempo en que no se veían estas no tuvieron ningún problema en conversar hablar y reír, cada una con sus cosas, por un lado estaba Hermione y su embarazo, que poco a poco había empezado a querer, también Melisa y su problema con Ron, fue ahí mismo donde entre ella y Hermione hablaron sinceras del tema y se pudieron perdonar todo, y claro esta el viaje que Ginny había tenido con su novio , Draco, y que según sus amigas la había hecho madurar mucho...

Estaban de lo mejor riendo cuando de la nada llegan a interrumpirlas...

-Ginny podrían tu y tus...-pero se detuvo al ver las acompañantes de su hermana...-Hola...-agrego tímido el pelirrojo que se había consumido por completo ante la mirada de la ojiverde...como le gustaban esos ojos...hace mucho tiempo que no los tenía tan cerca...

-Hola Ron...-salto su hermana primero luego Hermione y por último Melisa...cuando estos se saludaron Ginny se empezó a rascar la cabeza...

-Ahora que me acuerdo...Hermi...tengo una tarea que necesito que me

ayudes...la tengo abajo me acompañas...-

-Mmm...no puedes subirla??...-pero paro al ver la cara acecina de Ginn...-AHHHHhhhh...siiii...me habías dicho...si ya vamos...-agrego entendiendo la indirecta...

-Pero Hermi no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo...-trato de alegar Melisa...

-bueno...si, pero un poco de subir y bajar escaleras no me va hacer mal...!.-aseguro la chica de ojos cafes.

-Pero si es verdad Hermi...-indico Ron nervioso...

-No...no yo y Hermi volvemos al tiro...no se vayan...-agregó Ginny cerrando la puerta...

Ron que estaba cerca de puerta se quedo ahí mirando el piso esperando que Melisa entablara conversación...total solo sería un rato, habían bajado a ver una tarea no sería mucho tiempo o si????...-se pregunto este...por otro lado estaba Melisa que no paraba de mirar a Ron, a diferencia de este a ella no le importaba que se notara que aún le gustaba...pero a pesar de eso los segundo se le hicieron infinitos...

-Y como esta Harry?...-pregunto Ron rompiendo el incomodo silencio...

-Mmmm...bien...-contesto cortante Melisa...no se esperaba que empezara con eso...

-Ahh...que bueno...-agrego en un tono de importancia ajena...-Todavía esta con Cho??...-

-Si...pero parece que va a terminar.-

-Ahhhh...que mal...-Ron miro la puerta y trato de escuchar afuera del pasillo, tenía un pregunta en mente pero no se atrevía a hacerla...pero en todo caso que perdía??...se notaria mucho que aún le gustaba si le preguntaba??o mejor esperaba a que su hermana le comunicara algo??...aun que eso no sería hasta la noche o incluso al otro día!...no podía esperar tanto tenía muchas ganas de saberlo, pero como se lo preguntaba...bueno la gracia era que tenía que ser natural así que tenía que salir como fuera...Pero justo al momento de halar Ron, Melisa también lo hizo...Ron se coloco muy rojo y Melisa solo soltó una risa...se había puesto rojo por que había hecho la pregunta pero todo un desastre...y por otro lado Melisa por nerviosismo solo la risita...

-No ya habla tu primero...-logro unir la chica...

-No las mujeres primero...-contesto muy caballero Ron...

-No es que...mejor tu después yo...-

-No...lo mío es estúpido...-

-Lo mío también...

-No creo...-agrego mirándola a los ojos...provocando en esta un cambio de 180 grados en su estomago...

-Bueno...te quería preguntar si...-pero se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos...-No te rías de acuerdo...-

Ron no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...la conocía muy bien , creía saber lo que preguntaría...era muy tierna...-Por su puesto que no...anda pregunta...-agrego casi seguro de la pregunta...

-Bueno...si tu ahora...estas...no se...como...da...lo mismo el estado...si no que...el tiempo tampoco...mira la verdad es que ...es solo por curiosidad...o mejor dicho por preguntar...-

-Mel...-

-Mira Harry me dijo que te preguntara...-siguió Melisa concentrada

-Mel...-

-Yo...yo...-

-Mel...-Ron se acerco, lo que hizo que esta parara en seco...la miro a los ojos y se sentó a su lado...-Tranquila...-la tomo de las manos...- Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa desde que...

-Me declare...-concluyo ella...

-Si...bueno...-

-Tampoco nunca lo había estado...-dijo mirando sus manos juntas con las de su ex–novio...

-Tranquila...no muerdo...-la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos...-Ahora dime que era lo que me querías decir...-

Melisa bajo la vista y se río, tomo fuerzas y saco la voz...-Yo te iba a preguntar si estabas con alguien???...-logro soltar algo nerviosa...

Ron sonrió...y volvió a juntar sus miradas...-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo...-agrego algo estúpido...-La verdad es que no...y tu??...-

-Tampoco...-

-Que bien...me hubiera muerto de envidia...-Melisa dio una pequeña risa...a pesar de todo no podía esconder su cariño seguía amándolo como nuca, no podía vivir sin él...lo necesitaba al lado...necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, su calor...lo necesitaba entero...

-Ron...-Melisa bajo la vista a sus manos, estas estaban entre los dedos de Ron...se quedo mirándolos como eran acariciados lentamente por el pulgar de Ron...levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos...-Te amo...

La verdad que el cap encuentro que esta muy weno me dio mucha risa hacerlo, también le puse su touch romántico ...me gusto mucho esta muy weno y ff también creo...les pido que ustedes también opinen del cap..dejen criticas buenas o malas...de todas maneras la acepto...

Besos cuídense )(CanutaBlack)( ---------) DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

----------------------------------

-Harry?..-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre desde los labios de ella...

----------------------------------

-No quiero que estés ahora con migo….yo te necesite antes…cuando la carga era mas difícil

----------------------------------

-ME ATREVO…ME ATREVO A DECIRLE A TODOS QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON OTRO…QUE TE PASASTE POR LA RAJA TU RELACION CON RON Y QUE AL OTRO DIA YA TE ANDABAS REVOLCANDO CON OTRO!!...

----------------------------------

-YO LA AMO!!!COMO MIERDA VOY A JUGAR CON ELLA SI LA AMO!!!.-

----------------------------------

-Amigos?...-le preguntó Harry estirándole la mano….

-Amigos……-le respondió tomándole la mano Ron…

----------------------------------

...ella esta embarazada de ti...-

----------------------------------

Harry levanto el rostro, y pudo ver el perfil de su amada...levanto su mano y la poso suavemente sobre el abdomen elevado de esta...

----------------------------------

Hermione al sentir los deliciosos labios de Harry juntarse con los suyos, no pudo evadir desearlos

----------------------------------

-Nació Harry…..nació………es unA Potter!...-

----------------------------------

Mi unica petición es que me tengan un poquito arto de paciencia por que el cap.11 aun no lo termino...pero prometo que apenas lo termine lo subo!!...un besote quidense gracias por todooooo aiozZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...


	11. Amar es Perdonar

CAP CAP.11

DONDE HUBO FUEGO CENIZAS QUEDAN

Ron se quedo helado un momento...levanto la vista hacia los ojitos verdes que tanto amaba...

-Mel...-

-Te amo Ron...te juro que te amo...no puedo estar sin ti...no puedo...-Melisa bajo la vista y Ron la miro...no podía reaccionar...atino simplemente a abrazarla y esta a su vez dejo que la acariciara lentamente...no había necesidad de palabras solo con caricias se podían demostrar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro...el pelirrojo comenzó lentamente a besarle el suave cabello de la chica ...esta se dejo llevar por el leve calor que comenzó a subir desde sus pies por todo el cuerpo...Ron emprendió a besarle la frente luego sus dulces ojos , que estaban cerrados como entregándose al aventurero que en esos momentos pasaba sobre ellos, luego rozo levemente el labio superior de su seducida que sin pensarlo 2 veces los abrió dándole paso a el mas dulce beso que deseaba...el hecho de no tenerse durante tanto tiempo hizo que en su "primer encuentro" se demostraran todo lo que se necesitaban...Ron no dejaba que esta se detuviera...había girado la cabeza para así poder separar los labios que guardaban los mas íntimos secretos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, a su vez Melisa simplemente se dejaba seducir por el chico que en estos momento se encontraba ensimismado rodeado de los labios que le daban el aire que necesitaba para respirar...

De repente Melisa dejo de besar a Ron, este la miró extrañado, pero comprendió de in mediato al ver que su novia simplemente se había recostado para estar algo mas "cómoda"...con una sonrisa en los labios este se recostó sobre ella...le empezó a besar candentemente y le soplo lentamente al oído...

-No cambias...-

Melisa se rió maliciosamente y coloco sus brazos enrollando el cuello de su novio...-No te alejes nunca de mi lado...-

-Nunca lo haré...te amo demasiado como para hacerlo...y te pido perdón de corazón...te amo demasiado...no lo olvides nunca...-

-Nunca...-volvió a responder Melisa y le beso de nuevo, habían perdido mucho tiempo y lo que menos quería era hablar , eso lo podía hacer mas tarde, ahora necesitaba su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, necesitaba al Ron entero...

Estaban muy cómodos y entrando en calor cuando de golpe se abre la puerta y por ella entra la señora Molly y al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos casi se le caen los ojos al piso...

-Pero Dios santo!!...-logro exclamar la madre...Ron al escuchar el grito de esta, salto instintivamente hacia un lado de la cama...mientras Melisa se reía para sus adentros, en forma de nerviosismos...no esperaba que los pillaran...-Ustedes no se para que terminan, si en 2 semanas están juntos de nuevo...!!...-

-Mama no fueron 2 semanas...fueron mucho mas!!..-

-Pero como estaban pareciera que fueran 2 semanas!!...estaban bastante "cómodos" por lo que alcance a ver-exclamo impresionada...-Solo les venía a avisar que la cena esta servida...aun que están algo ocupados...me temo que voy a tener que disculparlos con los demás...!!-

-A si es mama...de verdad estoy arreglando asuntos personales y la verdad es que me interrumpiste...!!-.Alego Ron sin importancia..

-Bueno...los dejo para que puedas terminar tus "asuntos" con Mel...chaoo!!...-dijo animosamente Molly...

-Se abra pasado rollos??...-le pregunto Melisa a Ron...

-No se...y bueno si se los paso...cosa de ella...-

-Pero es tu madre...deberías darle algo de importancia...-le indico Melisa subiendo el tono..

-No llevamos ni una hora y tu ya me estas alegando por algo...!!-Melisa se rió y lo abrazo...

-Te amo...-y le dio un cálido beso...

-Seguro??..-

-Si...ósea eso me dijo al menos...no creo que haya ido a otro lugar??...-

-Te sabes su numero de teléfono.??...-

-Ehhh...bueno...la verdad es que no lo tengo...-

-Pero como no lo tienes!!...-

-Por que no creí volver a llamar a esa casa...-

-Pero bueno Ron no es el único que vive en ella...!!-

-si...lo se eso lo pensé después...pero ese no es el tema la cosa es que no sabemos donde mierda esta...-

-Llamaste a la casa de Hermione??...-

-Pero que voy yo a llamar a esa casa...!!-

-Vamos Harry no seas niño chico...-alego Sirius a su ahijado.

-No...no he llamado, pero ahora voy hacerlo...-dijo a la mala Harry...

Subió al segundo piso tomo el Teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita del pasillo...y comenzó a marcar...

-Es impresionante que ese número no se te olvide...!!-le indico Sirius en forma sarcástica...mientras Harry le hacia una mueca estúpida...se concentraba mas en el ring del teléfono...1...2...3...4...5...-Parece que no hay nadie en la casa..-le dijo a Sirius dándole un excusa para colgar...-...6...7...-iba a colgar cuando desde el otro lado se escucha una voz muy dulce a lo lejos...

-Alo??...-Justo en ese momento a Harry se le paro el corazón...

-Hermione??...-logro unir un poco despacio...

-Con ella...quien es??...-

-Mmmm...Harry...-en ese momento miró fijamente a Sirius que lo observaba como su acabara de superar una gran misión..

-ahhh...hola...-

-Hola...-repitió también...-...sabes donde esta Melisa...-dijo el muchacho luego de un silencioso segundo...

-No esta en su casa??...-

-No...la estamos buscando con Sirius y no esta son las 3 de la tarde y ella siempre avisa cuando llega tarde...-

-Yo ceo que se quedo en la casa de Ginny...-

-si eso suponemos con Sirius pero no tenemos el número de teléfono...-

-Te lo doy?.-

-Si por favor...-

-Espera...-

Harry escucho como Hermione desde el otro lado dejaba el teléfono en la mesa y luego un silencio muy largo...no le había sido muy difícil hablar con Hermione...al menos no se ponía nervioso como al saludarla...

-Harry?..-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre desde los labios de ella...

-Si...lo tienes?...-

-Si anota...-

-Dale...-Harry en una hoja anoto los 6 números que Hermione le dicto...-Bien...gracias Hermione te pasaste...-le contesto agradecido Harry...

-No hay de que...-

-Bueno...eso era...gracias...que este bien...-

-Si tu también...nos vemos...-

Harry iba a colgar cuando desde el auricular escucha levemente su nombre...

-Harry...cuando sepas algo de Melisa me avisas de acuerdo...??...-

-Si...de acuerdo...nos vemos...-

-Adiós...!!...

-Adiós...-y colgó el teléfono...miro a Sirius que había visto todo apoyado desde el marco de la puerta...-No me mires así...esto ha sido bastante difícil...-admitió el joven...

-Y por que ?...supuestamente ya no sientes nada por Hermi...-indico cariñosamente Sirius...

-Si...si...-indico nervioso...-Pero es que siempre son ellas las que vuelven a hablarme primero...-

Sirius movió la cabeza en forma negativa...no le creía mucho a Harry...-Mejor llamemos a Melisa...-le contesto tomando el papel que Harry aun mantenía en la mano

El que llamo a la casa de los Weasley está vez fue Sirius, afortunadamente para Melisa, contesto la Señora Weasley...y está le indico que Melisa ya había salido desde su casa...

-Ya ok...gracias Molly...cuídense y saludos a todos por tu casa...-Sirius colgó despacio el teléfono , a pesar de todo no esta tan enojado...pero Harry...

-Te juro que cuando llegue le voy a dar un reto que no lo va a olvida...-indico muy enojado...-Como se atreve a hacerme pasar estos miedos...te juro que de esta no se salva...-volvió a repetir mientras hacia círculos en el living.

-No crees que el que debería darle el reto sería yo ...Harry?.-

-Si...por supuesto pero yo también la voy a agarrar...-vio como lo miraba Sirius y comprendió que había dicho mal...-Bueno...después...-le volvió a asegurar Harry...-Cuando llegue...

Pero fue interrumpido por un conjunto de llaves que venían desde afuera...

-Melisa!!..-indico Sirus abriendo la puerta, y efectivamente era ella...-Donde te habías metido?...-

-Estaba en la casad e Ginny...a Harry le avise que iba a ir..-le dijo Melisa algo molesta..

-SI pero no sabíamos que te ibas a quedar a dormir?..-

-Ahhhh...bueno eso fue un problema que ocurrió después...-alego disgustada...

-Si pero al menos podrirás avisar...-le indico serio Sirius...

-La próxima vez aviso de acuerdo??...-le dijo muy enojada.

-Si pero es que pude ser que la próxima vez también se te olvide...- Sirius en cambio parecía muy calmado...

-Ya Sirius...en serio no va a pasar...-trato de decir con algo de paciencia...

-Melisa yo te estoy diciendo que la prox...-

-Ya...ya...entendí...-alego Melisa muy molesta...no tenía el animo de escuchar gritos...-

-Pero Melisa no subas te estoy hablando...-

-Si ya te escuche Sirius...!!-grito enojada...iba subiendo las escaleras guando justo en el borde se encuentra con su hermano...

-Tu también vas a decir algo??...-le indico muy molesta a Harry..-

-Ehhh...no...no para nada...-le dijo muy asustado ante la cara de su hermana...

Pero a pesar de haberle dicho que no tenía reclamos a su hermana, Harry decidió esperar para que se calmaran los aires , y así poder descararle todo lo que tenía para ella...

-Mel...-pregunto un tanto inseguro Harry desde el afuera de la pieza de esta...-Quieres jugo??...-dijo dando una excusa para poder entrar...

-Si...dale...-acepto desde su cama...al parecer se encontraba bastante ocupada en su cuaderno que tenia en sus piernas...Harry entro con 2 vaso de jugo(ya los había servido ,para así no tener que bajar a buscarlo si su hermana aceptaba) y uno se lo entrego a su hermana...-Gracias...-acepto ella...Harry iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpió Melisa...-De verdad perdona por haberte gritado antes...no lo debí haber hecho...tu siempre me apoyas , pero te vi ahí en la escalera y pensé que me ibas a retar también...pero que equivocada estuve...era obvio que a ti ni siquiera se te había pasado por la mente...por eso de verdad perdona...-Melisa se acerco y le dio un tierno abrazo...

Harry, que parecía hipnotizado desde el discurso de su hermana, la miro muy serio...y atino a decir...-Si...si esta bien...no hay problema...-se rasco la cabeza...-uno de vez en cuando comete errores...-después de lo dicho Harry ni se atrevió a tocar el tema-Que haces??...-dijo cambiando el tema...

-Un listado...-

-De que??...-

-De algo...-

-Gracias...yo también confío en ti...-dijo sarcástico el ojiverde...

-Lo se...-le contesto esta sin sacar los ojos del papel...

-Bueno al menos me podrías decir las cosas a la cara!.-alego sumiso...

Melisa se río hermano y le hablo, como si le estuviera explicando por que el negro es negro...-Quieres ver lo que tengo aquí??...-Harry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo...-Toma...-le dijo sin pelos...Harry le echo una rápida leída al papel, y pudo ver que no era mas que una lista de comida entre otras cosas??...-Desde ahora vas a ir tu a comprar las cosas?...-

-No...es la lista para un fiesta...una despedida mejor dicho...-agrego un poco triste...

-Despedida??...de quien??...-

-De...Hermi...-

En ese momento Harry sintió un gran vació en el estomago...se iba??adonde...??no podía creerlo...lo iba a dejar??sin nunca haber hablado nada??...de la nada Harry comenzó a sentirse mal...todas esas veces pudo haber aprovechado para decirle la verdad...cuantas veces se había visto las caras...y nunca había tenido la "fuerza"para decírselo...todo por su maldito orgullo que no le dejaba expresar todo lo que sentía y que siempre sintió por ella...

-Cuando??...-legro soltar desde el nudo de su garganta...

-En 2 días mas...-

-QUE!?...No puede ser!! Es muy poco!!...-reacciono agresivo Harry...-Co...como??...por que?...desde cuando sabes??...-Harry se dejo caer el la cama...le costaba asimilar el hecho...-

-Bueno ayer cuando hablábamos ella dijo que se tenía que ir...a Liverpool ...su madre encontró un trabajo mejor ...y bueno se va con ella...-

-No lo puedo creer...-

-Nosotros tampoco...ninguno de nosotros sabia...la verdad es que nos pillo desprevenidos...

-Quienes mas??...-

-Bueno...Ginn...la señora Weasley...y ...Ron...-agrego insegura...y como hombre (bipolar) que es Harry (N/A: sin desmerecer a ninguno quiero a todos (K) )...este paso de tener una pena muy grande...a unos celos que de apoco se encargaron de envolver a Harry...

-Quien??...-dijo secante...

-Yo...Ginn...-

-No...no el último...-

-Ron...-

-Estabas con él??...-

-Ya no seas pendejo...-indico molesta Melisa...

-Pero pendejo yo...tu eres la inconsecuente que vuelves de inmediato a su lado...como tan así Mel...ósea...y co...-

-Para!!...-le dijo esta...-Lamento decirte que en este caso tu opinión no afecta lo que siento por él...Harry yo lo amo...y lo admito...-dijo mirándolo fijamente...-Y aparte que él también me ama...y no veo inconveniente que...que...que...estemos juntos...-logro decir Melisa...pensando en el torbellino que en pocos segundos se convertiría su hermano...-

-VOLVISTE CON RON??...-grito el muchacho

-Si...mira deja explicart...-

-NO NO QUIERO NI UNA EXPLICACIÓN...!!COMO PUDISTE??

-Harry entiende yo lo amo...!!-trato de defenderse Melisa

-AMAS AL HOMBRE QUE SE ACOSTO CON TU MEJOR AMIGA!!...-

-LO DICES SOLO POR QUE ESTAS CELOSO!!-Grito esta vez Melisa...no podía soportar que Harry la retara por querer a alguien ...y menos soportaba que la retara sabiendo que el todo este tiempo amaba a Hermione..-CUANDO MIERDA VAS A ACEPTAR QUE LA AMAS!!...-

-NO CAMBIES EL TEMA...!!

-NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO...!!TU ERES EL QUE NO HA PODIDO SOPORTAR EL HECHO QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO!! SE ACOSTARA CON TU EXNOVIA QUE AUN AMAS!!...-logro soltar Melisa...pudo respirar aire puro luego de decir eso...la tenia atragantada desde hace mucho tiempo...

-No es verdad!!-

-Si lo es por que mierda no lo admites!!-

-No voy a admitir algo que no es verdad...-

-Por la mierda Harry!!te juro que me das una rabia!!.-

-POR QUE ¡!...eso a ti no te debería afectar!!.-

-Claro que me afecta...como no me va a afectar!!

-Pero dime por que mierda te afecta tanto!!...si según tu se me nota que la amo...para que quieres que lo admita!!...-

-No me interesa que me lo admitas a mi!!...

-Entonces??-

-ADMITESELO A ELLA!!-

-NUNCA!!...PARA QUE VUELVA A HACER LO QUE HIZO!!.-Esa vez Harry se empezó a descontrolar!!.-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VUELVA A DAÑAR OTRA VEZ!!...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE JUEGUE CON MIGO!!.

-Tu fuiste el que jugo con ella!!...-

-YO LA AMO!!COMO MIERDA VOY A JUGAR CON ELLA SI LA AMO!!.-

Melisa iba a alegar pero...no pudo antes las palabras de su hermano...-Entonces dile...-Melisa se acerco a el y lo abrazo...-Por favor no la pierdas!!...no dejes que el orgullo te gane!!...por favor Harry dile mañana en su despedida en una de esas puedes...-

-No...-le corto Harry amargamente...-No puedo...entiéndeme...tengo que dejar el pasado atrás...!! que puedo hacer si ella...-

-Ella te ama...y te necesita mas que nunca por favor no la dejes!!...-

-Por que me necesita?!...-

-Harry...-Melisa se soltó de su hermano...y lo miro...-Por que ella te ama mas que nunca!! Y tu también la necesitas!!no eres el mismo sin ella!!...-

-Mel...no puedo...por favor es algo que va mas allá de mi...-

-Y la vas a perder!!..-

-Y que mas puedo hacer?!...-

-DECIRLE LA VERDAD!!...por favor ella te ama...!!-

-Estas segura!?

-Vamos Harry!!...ósea todo este rato te estado mintiendo...-

-Puta...ya no...pero igual yo no le voy a decir nada...-

-Que te tengo que decir para que se lo digas!!...-

-Mel ni aun que fuera lo último que haga...-

-Pero si la amas tanto serías capaz de vencer tu orgullo...!!-

-No es mi orgullo el que me lo impide...-Melisa lo miro de reojo...-Bueno si también está metido, pero es otra cosa yo...tengo...tengo...miedo...-agrego desconsolado...

-De que??...-

-A que me trate como me trato...te juro que nunca la había visto así, y lo que me dijo me dolió...no creo que sienta lo mismo...te juro que era otra...-

-Harry...-Melisa se acerco y le dio un abrazo muy tierno...-Es imposible que no te ame...ella esta embarazada de ti...-concluyo Melisa susurrándole al oído...

La fiesta se realizo de forma común, entre todos decidieron hacerle una despedida a Hermione...antes que ella llegara ya tenían los preparativos listos y hasta una pequeña torta que decía "te queremos Hermione"...todos se habían unidos a la fiesta, e incluso Melisa y unos cuantos de la orden intentaron llegar antes, todos ansiosos por la despedida de la chica, para ellos no era mas que una simple fiesta sabían que en algún momento (cuando naciera el bebe de seguro) la volverían a ver...por ese hecho las cara felices rondaban por toda la casa...a excepto claro de Harry...

-Hey me quieres ayudar con esto por favor.- le decía Lupin desde la cocina, que al parecer tenía un problema con el refrigerador...

-Espera...-dijo este...tomo algunas cosas que se habían caído al piso mientras Lupin salía con una bandeja llena de pequeños pasteles en dirección al comedor, donde estaban todos...la verdad era que Harry no quería estar ahí...no le llaman la atención las risas, murmullos y los ánimos que venían desde la otra pieza...no entendía por que todos tan felices, que acaso no sabían que se iba? Que podría ser que no la vieran durante mucho tiempo??...que iba a ser de él?? Y de su hijo??o hija?? No sabia...tenía muchas preguntas consigo mismo como para salir a hablar del partido de Quidditch o de los últimos reportes de la orden...decidió tomar unos penecillos que habían sobre el mesón y salio en dirección a otro lugar...estaban todos tan ensimismados en sus conversaciones que no se daban cuenta que por al lado de ellos pasaba un joven de ojos verdes muy luminosos(que para esos tiempo habían dejado de serlo) en dirección a otro lugar...Harry subió automáticamente al 2 piso...su mente estaba en otro mundo...no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione...cuando entro tan radiante, a pesar de todo se veía hermosa...no podía creer lo tonto que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta de su estado...su vientre ya muy crecido , le daba un toque distinto...para esos ojos verdes era hermosa...no podía evitarlo...nunca pudo evitarlo...estaba enamorado de ella ciegamente...era imposible no estarlo de una mujer increíble...llena de dulzura y cariño...con una forma distinta...y eso era solo lo que él pedía...daría cualquier cosa por tenerla de nuevo y mas ahora con un hijo...pensar que cuantos meses tendría y él nunca había estado presente...nunca había estado a su lado para apoyarla...no podía evitar sentirse mal...el pensar en ella le provocaba una pena inmensa...un dolor inexpresable...se dejo caer en la cama de Ron...junto con una pena y amargura que poco a poco lo consumía...sin quererlos unas pequeñas lagrimas cedieron desde su interior...las primera las dejo caer...pero las demás se las seco rápidamente...no quería que nadie lo viera llorar...no quería dar pena...se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo su cabeza con sus manos...miro el piso...en esos momento tenía un aspecto muy claro...se giro en dirección a la ventana y al estar las cortinas corridas pudo observar la bella y llena luna...se sonrió al verla...volvieron a su mente imágenes de un pasado algo lejano…..de una noche muy semejante a esta…en la cual Lupin y Sirius se volvían a encontrar bajo los escombros del sauce boxeador….se imagino que harían todos con un hombre lobo en sus alrededores...ya veía a todos corriendo de aquel temible lobo de largos dientes y oscuro pelaje...pero era difícil que ocurriera...gracias a Lupin que ahora tomaba 3 días antes de luna llena una pócima que evitaba por completo su transformación………

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y en el como estarían todos gritando de pánico que no se dio cuenta que en ese instante una sombra oscura entraba a al pieza...

-Quien es??...-preguntó una voz femenina desde el marco de la puerta...

Y como si alguien hubiese leído en ese mismo instante sus deseos Harry levanto la cabeza y pudo distinguir entre las sombras del cuarto a Hermione...

-Harry...-respondió suaves este...mientras volvía a su cabeza a sus manos...no podía llorar en frente de ella...

Hermione se acerco lentamente...-Estas bien??...-

Harry sonrió...a pesar de todo se preocupada de él...-Si...-mintió...

-Seguro??...-volvió a insistir esta...

-Para que te mentiría...-

-No se...me llama la atención que estes arriba...solo...-concluyo la chica...

-Hay veces en que a uno le viene bien la soledad...-

-Pero hay otras en que no...-le corroboro esta y se sentó a su lado...-No me quieres contar lo que te pasa...-volvió a insistir la chica...-A mi no me engañas...- acertó Hermione...

Harry levanto el rostro, y pudo ver el perfil de su amada...levanto su mano y la poso suavemente sobre el abdomen elevado de esta...

-Eso me duele...-dijo triste Harry...la miro fijo a los ojos...a pesar de la oscuridad , sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a esta y no le costaba trabajo reconocer cada centímetro de Hermione...la empezó a recorrer lentamente con la vista...pudo ver cada perfección de esta, para él ella era perfecta...comenzó lentamente a recorrer el abdomen de esta, le parecía increíble lo que tocaba...comenzó a hacer círculos mientras esta no rechazaba a la caricia...con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello que con el tiempo sus manos no habían olvidado su textura...partió con pequeños besos en el cuellos y luego la necesidad de sentir su piel hizo que se atolondrara y comenzara a abarcar mas espacios en su tierna piel...sensualmente le giro el rostro hacia el y la miro...esos labios tan suaves lo llamaban, quería volver a tener el sabor de ellos en su boca...volver a sentirlos aun que sea un minuto...no sabía si ella iba a dejarlo, pero no perdía nada al arriesgarse...y lo hizo dócilmente coloco el labio superior de ella entre los de él y los acaricio de forma muy suave...le besó las comisuras de los labios, luego le mordisqueó el inferior con suavidad. Trazó la curva sutil con la lengua y ladeó la cabeza para besarla más profundamente y abrirle los labios.  
Hermione al sentir los deliciosos labios de Harry juntarse con los suyos, no pudo evadir desearlos….al sentir que este le abrió los labios…no se pudo rehusar ante el gemido que dejaba salir…Harry al escucharla sonrío levemente….la tomo de la cintura y se dejo caer delicadamente en la cama con ella…si las ganas le atormentaban…..el deseo lo mataba….

El hecho de no haberlo tenido por mucho tiempo hacia que las ganas que sintiera la chica le jugaran una mala pasada…..deseo tenerlos un rato mas…solo un rato mas…..sabia que si se dejaba por mas tiempo podría pasar a ser mucho mas que un "simple" beso…..

Al dejarse caer junto con Harry en la cama….decidió entrar en el juego que él le proponía….dejó que el ojiverde acariciara el nido de su hijo…que como ella pensaba lo necesitaba mucho…mientras se embelezaba con el sabor dulce de los labios de Harry….se desistió de los pensamientos que en algún momento la habían hecho pensar que no era correcto…y prefirió concentrarse en volver a tocar el suave pelo de Harry…. entretanto hacia círculos con el cabello de este en signo de placer no pudo evitar desearlo….desear el calor de su cuerpo que la consumía por cada beso que le entregaba….por cada centímetro que el joven tocaba….pero aun teniéndola Harry no quería eso...no deseaba sexo…solo quería volver a sentirla demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella y que nunca había dejado de sentirlo….pero todo cambiaba al tenerla al lado...la atracción física entre ambos era algo incontrolable….se demostraban mucho en las caricias y besos...pero querían mas?...

Harry tratando de no apresurarse en sus acciones…trato de pensar en algo que no la incomodara…pero sus sentidos experimentaban una paralización por el olor de su amada que lo mataba…..

-Pero por que tengo que pensar lo que le tengo que decir…solo había que decir lo que siempre he sentido…-se dijo muy seguro de él mismo.…y le soplo lentamente al oído…..

-Te amo…. perdona por dejar de habértelo dicho……-La chica…agradecida del gesto lo tomo suavemente y lo giro para poder verlo a la cara…..solo con una mirada supo decirle lo que ella también sentía….pero si por las dudas le quedaban…se acerco muy lento…y le rozo el labio superior con el de ella…incitándolo a más…..pero este quería sentirse acogido…por una vez en su vida dejo que ella tomara la iniciativa…y como si ella le leyera el pensamiento…le cubrió su labio inferior con los de ella y le mordisqueó en forma de juego el superior…Harry le sonrió y la beso vencido por todos sus deseos…..Hermione que hasta ese momento se había dejado seducir por sus deseos y sentimientos….sintió que su bebe dentro de ella se movía de forma distinta….Harry también al percibirlo….dejo de besarla y coloco suavemente su palma sobre la parte mas baja del abdomen….

La sonrisa arrancada de sus labios…que pudo ver Hermi a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche…le demostraron la misma emoción que podía ver en un niño de 5 años cuando recibía un juguete nuevo….

-Esta…..pateando…-dijo suavemente Harry hacia la nada…..-No lo puedo creer….es….es…increíble….-continuó abobado el chico..

Pero esa mirada le recordó a Hermione a su Harry…..a es Harry que había querido muchísimo..y que podría ser que aun lo amara..pero todo eso también le recordó los hecho anteriores….sus alegrías y penas…sus discusiones y reconciliaciones……sus…..

-Harry no puedo…….-Le indico Hermione levantándose……-Lo siento no puedo…..-Se sentó en el borde de la cama con algo de dificultad…..

-Pero….-

-Harry….yo te di todo……te entregue todo….y tu….jugaste con migo….quisiera volver a sentir lo que alguna día sentí por ti…pero no puedo por que….ese dolor….me opaca lo que siento por ti….-le declaro triste Hermione……Harry se acerco por detrás de ella y la abrazo desde la espalda….coloco ambas manos sobre su hijo y dejo que Hermione posara su cabeza en el hombro de él….

-Te amo….-Le insistió el con algo de amargura…

-Lo se….y créeme que yo también….pero a mi manera…no puedo de otra forma…..-

-Hermi…te juro que yo me arrepiento de todo..se que puede ser difícil para ti en cierto modo perdonarme…pero por favor te lo pido…te necesito..ahora mas que nunca-Harry poso su cabeza sobre el dócil cabello de su pequeña de ojos cafés….-No puedo dejar que te marches…no me perdonaría el no estar en algo tan importante…..-

-Harry……no puedes evitar eso…yo ya..-

-No puedo evitarlo?-le preguntó inseguro Harry…aquellas palabras le habían llegado muy al interior de este…..-Yo quiero estar en el nacimiento de mi hijo……no te puedo fallar en algo tan importante….-Harry abrazo mas fuerte a su chica pensando que si la soltaba podrían sacársela de sus brazos…..

-Tu crees que solo estar en el parto es suficiente?...no te entiendo Harry…te juro que no puedo entender el por que tu "necesidad" de tenerme de un día para otro….- Le pregunto dolida…

-Era por que no sabía de tu estado…no sabía que estabas embarazada…….-

-Pero a pesar de no tener una relación podrías haberme preguntado como estaba…solo como amigos…..nunca hubo una preocupación por ti antes…..-

-Si…lo admito…pero déjame ahora estar ahí….déjame ahora ayudarte en esto…..-

-No Harry…….lo siento pero ya no te necesito……..-

-Tu sabes perfectamente que me necesitas…..-

-No Harry ya no te necesito……no pudo creer que ahora quieras estar en esto…con que cara me pides ahora el derecho de estar en el nacimiento de mi hijo……..-

-Por que quiero estar con tigo ahora….-

-No quiero que estés ahora con migo….yo te necesite antes…cuando la carga era mas difícil….Donde estuviste ese tiempo?...cuando yo de verdad te necesite……donde estabas Harry…-Ahora Hermione se había zafado de los brazos de Harry…..-por que nunca te entro esa preocupación cuando te necesitaba…….de seguro estabas con otra chica….o con Cho….no?...lo siento Harry…….ya esta todo superado….no quiero ayuda tuya en este momento…..no te necesito ni ahora ni mañana…-

-Hermi..yo quiero estar con tigo…por favor…..!!...-Harry no podía creer que ella le negara ese derecho que desde sabia de la existencia de su hijo que añoraba tanto……

-Harry…..no puedo tenerte a mi lado……es doloroso seguir pensado en ti…..no quiero sentir nada mas por ti…entiéndeme…quiero olvidar todo lo que paso….quiero criar a mi hijo de la forma mas natural posible..quiero….-Soltó Hermione con ojos llorosos

-…..alejarlo de su padre??...-Esta vez Harry no pudo controlar las lagrimas…..-Yo sé lo que es crecer sin un padre.!!-le indico dolido…no le gustaba admitir que de cierta forma ese espacio vació no lo podría llenar nunca con nada…y no quería eso para su hijo…-Crees que es natural el alejarlo de su padre…??...-

-No no es natural……pero entiende que YO NO TE QUIERO CERCA MIO…..No quiero sentir esto…..es DOLOROSO PENSAR EN TI!!...-

-Hermi…no no quiero eso….-Harry abrazo a Hermione y la acurruco en sus brazos……-Mi pequeña..por que te haces sufrir…..tu me amas déjame estar contigo…….-

-No……..-Hermione levanto su rostro y pudo mirar en la oscuridad el rostro con el que había soñado tantas noches…..-Perdóname…….no puedo tenerte cerca mío…..trata de comprenderme…..por favor…..-Hermione acaricio el rostro de Harry de forma muy cariñosa…-No quiero provocarte daño….en serio….pero tienes que entenderme……tan solo dame un tiempo……y búscame por si cambio de opinión……..pero en estos momentos no puedo darte lo que tu quieres….de acuerdo…??...-Hermione le sonrió a Harry le acaricio su rostro y le beso tiernamente la comisura de los labios, Harry aceptando su propuesta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza……-Harry….mi pequeño…no llores…-Le seco las lagrimas……..-…..solo quiero que seas feliz…….-….se soltó de él y se fue en dirección a la puerta…….esos 7 pasos le había parecidos los mas largos de su vida……había sentido que la pieza se había alargado y que la puerta le quedaba a millones de kilómetros……pero cuando llego al marco…..Harry le susurro…

-No entiendes que mi felicidad es a tu lado…….-Trato de mantenerse firme…pero el titubeo de su voz le había demostrado su dificultad para respirar…y su pena que no lo dejaba hablar…….

-Tu hijo…va a tener tu apellido…no te lo voy a negar……ni tampoco te voy a negar el derecho de verlo……pero solo después de un tiempo……….-y cerro la puerta dejando atrás otro recuerdo que se enterraba en su mente…..otro recuerdo que dejaba Harry en ella…..otro recuerdo que le sería imposible de borrar.

Desde que Hermione se fue, Harry se vio ante su peor miedo: Perder a la persona que había amado, en parte le molestaba que Hermione no le permitiera ver nacer a su hijo, no quería tampoco ser un padre ausente, sabía lo que era necesitar a ese apoyo tan importante y único como lo son lo padres, había crecido sin ellos y el hecho de no poder contar con ellos cuando lo mas lo necesitaba, lo marco mucho y era lo que menos quería para su hijo……hija?

El echo de proyectarse a futuro le encantaba, siempre se imaginaba a su pequeño hijo, igual a él jugando y corriendo por toda la casa…pero y si era mujer?..eso salía de todos los esquemas. La verdad es que le parecería muy raro…de todas formas le podía enseñar el Quidditch y a dominar bien la escoba, total en su equipo habían muchas mujeres en el equipo…..pero aún no lograba imaginarse con una chica en brazos, en su casa en vez de tener autos y pelotas repartidos por toda la casa, tendría cosméticos y muñecas, o peor aun cuando creciera sería intolerable…

-Imagínate una chica igual a Hermione, uffff!!-se decía...al menos si el primero fuera hombre le ayudaría a contraatacar la amenaza femenina en el hogar, el imaginarse su futuro hogar se había hecho un completo hobby, siempre entre sus estudios y tiempos libre le encantaba imaginarse ese hogar……….pero que sacaba??...que sacaba con imaginarse ese hogar si no podía ver a Hermione y a su hijo, que lograba si Hermione no lo dejaba verla, Hermione no le dejaba soñar, siempre se preguntaba por que, a pesar de demostrarle en sus millares de cartas que le había enviado, diciéndole cuanto deseaba estar con ella y su hijo, y por un lado no le molestaba tanto que no se las respondiera, sino que le importaba mas que las recibiera, ya que así podía saber que al menos ella siempre sabría de sus sentimientos.

-No has notado a tu hermano un tanto cambiado?.-le pregunto Sirius tratando de no ponerle mucha importancia….

-Pffff….no para nada…..-le contesto irónica Melisa…..y siguió completando el puzzle que le había gastado gran parte de su tiempo…

-Pero….por que será?...-le pregunto Sirius intrigado…..y al ver la cara de Melisa que al parecer lo daba por obvio volvió a preguntar…-Por que?.-

-Como no lo no tas es obvio….y lo peor es que no tiene cura….-agrego la chica…

-Dime por favor que no dejó embarazada otra chica…?...-se defendió Sirius de inmediato….en parte sabía que Hermione volvería al menos con el bebe y tener que soportar uno mas ya le había comenzado a causar dolor de cabeza…

-NOOO….estas loco!!...te juro que si nos vuelve hacer eso de nuevo lo mato……-Melisa se detuvo por completo y se giro a Sirius para poder mirarlo a la cara…-Mira el problema es parecido….Hermi se fue….y Harry quería estar con ella…y parece que tuvieron una discusión antes que se fuera…por que la verdad es que desde ese día mas o menos esta cambiado…-

-Ahhhh…ósea…es por Hermione……viste…..-Sirius tomo un sorbo de su café….-Todo en la vida se paga……Aun que esta vez es un poco cruel…-

-Encuentras que esta bien lo que hizo Hermi….ósea ella es mi mejor amiga pero encuentro ridículo querer alejar un hijo de su padre…-

-Si pero creo yo que es algo así como castigar a Harry por lo que hizo….mira ponte en el caso, tu crees quede verdad no vuelvan a estar juntos??...es imposible, de echo le doy 1 mes mas a Hermione..-

-Como?...para que vuelva?...-Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Todos sabemos que estos no pueden vivir por su cuenta…se necesitan y mas ahora que ambos van a ser padres de un bebé…..-

-Espero que tengas razón…por que de verdad estoy muy ansiosa por que nazca…y aparte para poder borrarle la cara de 3 metros a Harry…-

-Creo que esa es la principal razón…..el pobre esta muy ilusionado con el bebé, que espero que ojalá sea hombre por que si no Harry se desilusionaría…..-

-Nooo…por que debería hacerlo?...sería muy lindo que fuera mujer…..imagínate…una pequeña igual a Hermione pero con algo de Harry ,sería hermosa…-aseguro Melisa soñadora……

-Prefiero mil veces un niño, aparte llevaría el apellido Potter…. Y sería igual a Harry…que mejor….!!-

-Mejor que una niña no…-..insistió Melisa…-…Aparte las mujeres son mucho más maduras que los hombres, sin agregar que son mas fuertes e inteligent…..-

-Ehhhh…en eso te equivocas puede que los hombres seamos mas pendejos……pero igual somos mucho mas inteligentes…-indico Sirius Ofendido…-y claro que mas fuertes…por ejemplo cuando ustedes necesitan mover algo a quien llaman?...o cuando las mujeres necesitan que las defiendan…a quien llaman?...o mejor dicho….-

-Ya…ya!!...-Le paro Melisa…-Hablando de pendejos…-pensó para si misma….-Bueno aparte eso no es cosa de nosotros es cosa de Hermi y de Harry….

-Escuche mi nombre por estos lados……-Harry abrió la puerta mostrando su feroz aspecto a sueño….

-Ufffffff…..que te hiciste...??...-

-Para tu información..vengo recién llegando del trabajo….si no habías notado mi ausencia……-

Sirius miro su reloj de pulsera……..-A esta hora trabajando??...de que trabajas Harry?...cuanto cobras por la noche?!...-le dijo bromeando Sirius….

-YA no lo molestes…..-Le indicó Melisa a su padrino…..-Te toco un turno nocturno…??…-se escuchó una risita de sus espaldas…..-SIRIUS!!……por que no pides un turno mas temprano??...-le pregunto ahora Melisa dirigiéndose esta vez a su hermano…..

-Por que no hay otro…o tómalo o déjalo!...y necesito la plata….-

-Por que tanta urgencia Harry si sabes que yo te puedo facilitar el dinero??..-

-Bueno por que en parte quiero mi independencia Sirius…..no quiero depender de otros…..aparte cuando tenga que hacerme cargo de otras personas no quiero depender de ti……-le dijo claro Harry…..-Bueno si no hay mas preguntas me voy a ir a recostar por que en la tarde tengo una prueba….y necesito estar descansado……-

-Estudiaste?...-le preguntó su hermana preocupada….

-Cuando no he estudiado….-le agrego seguro Harry y le cerró un ojo…..-Bueno ahora si….me voy!!….-se levantó un tanto perezoso y se arrastro hacia la puerta de la cocina…….Sirius esperó para que este subiera las escaleras y le agrego a Melisa…

-Vaya si que le a hecho bien….-

-La verdad es que ya era hora que sentara cabeza….-

-Lo que hacen las mujeres…-

-El único problema es que esa mujer no esta aquí para ver el cambio…..-

Harry subió la escalera muy aletargado…..tenía un gran día por delante…primero se recostaría un rato para poder descansar ese rato de trabajo y luego se iría a su universidad a dar una de las ultimas pruebas que le quedaban para terminar su curso……y finalmente estudiaría nuevamente para la última prueba de toda su vida….

Como había pasado el tiempo….aún recordaba cuando había visto a Hermione de forma distinta…era una mujer increíble…era imposible conociéndola tanto no estar enamorado de ella….él sabia todos sus puntos ….su debilidades…sus fuertes…sus puntos de estallido….su forma de ser…de caminar…y hasta de pensar…..era la mejor mujer que había conocido….e incluso era buena en la cama….con todas las mujeres que lo había hecho…ella era la mejor de todas sin duda….se movía increíblemente..aparte sabía lo que hacia….sabia donde tocar y el momento en el cual tocar….ufff….le ponía los pelos de punta en pensar en las pocas pero profundas veces que la había tocado…..todavía se acordaba de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, que lo mataban no había nada como ellos, era lo mejor que había probado………...pero que sacaba recordando…..no podía vivir del recuerdo, cuando había empezado a trabajar Harry se había prometido volver a verla……se había prometido volver con ella aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y de echo por eso trabajaba y estudiaba, una para poder tener el dinero apropiado para una familia y segundo para poder tener una educación y así poder enseñarle a su hijo…no quería perder las esperanzas, aun que no pudiera ver a su hijo lucharía por él hasta el final, ya que este era su base de vivir, por el hacia todo sin desmerecer a Hermione……

Luego de lograr dormir un rato (le había costado conciliar ensueño, porque Hermione se había hecho presente antes de dormir) se decido a levantarse para irse a la universidad……cuando llego allá pudo diferenciar entre toda la multitud a Melisa con un chico……y por el color de su pelo debía de ser su novio……por un gran lado le molestaba que estuviera con él, le había hecho un daño tremendo como para que ella lo perdonara tan rápido….y eso era lo que le molestaba que ella lo había perdonado tan rápido…..pero a pesar de todo se acerco a ellos, le quería hacer notar las veces que pudiera su enojo con Melisa por volver a tener esa relación…

-Hola….-indicó serio Harry…….

-Hola Harry…-saludo contenta Melisa….

-Buenas Harry…-contesto Ron..

-Buenas…-dijo sin mirarlo mucho…..-Melisa necesito que te vayas pronto a casa…..-le dijo este mientras miraba a Ron, quien sabia perfectamente que si entraba Harry lo mataba…

-Por que??...que pasa?...-

-Es que Sirius me mando a decírtelo, te quiere temprano en casa…..-

-En serio??...a mi no me dijo nada…..

-Bueno de seguro se le olvido…-Le encantaba sentir ese intimidad que Ron lograba demostrar……- y bueno tu sabes….sola…-dijo mirando fijamente a Ron….

-Lo dices por mi novio…..-Melisa ahora había empezado a comprender la llegada inoportuna de su hermano…..-

-Ronald….-le corrigió el ojiverde…

-Mi novio…-insistió Melisa…..la cara de frustración de Harry le remarco a Melisa el deseo de interrupción de Harry…-Aparte Sirius no tiene ningún problema en que Ron vaya a casa….-

-Sirius no…pero yo….-

-No empieces……-le atajo Melisa….

-No voy a empezar nada si tu no o haces…..-le indicó con una extraña serenidad Harry…-Aparte esa casa también es mía…..-agrego seguro de su poder

-Si pero tu no decides quien entra o sale Harry….

-Como que no….si yo..-

-Mira amor…-intervino Ron de forma muy tranquila y que a la vez enervo a Harry por la forma de tratar a su hermana…-Mejor yo me voy a mi casa y nos juntamos en la noche dale?...-

-Disculpa pero Melisa no va a salir de la casa y menos contigo…-

-Así y por que no puedo salir ……??-

-Por que últimamente ha habido muchos casos de asesinatos y violaciones que de verdad es alarmante y que no me gustaría que mi hermana se sumara a la lista…-

-Tu hermana no se va a sumar a ninguna lista , el que se va a sumar a la lista de celosos, eres tu hermanito…-Ron al escuchar a su novia no pudo contener la sonrisa que se produjo en sus labios…

-Hey….de que te ríes…..yo no estoy celoso de nadie..y me-menos de ti…-agrego nervioso…-…y parte yo no te tengo por que estarlo de alguien que es el novio de mi mejor hermana?...-

-Que?...-le pregunto Melisa…

-Mira olvídalo….la cosa es que tu no sales a ningún lado en la noche…de acuerdo…!!...-

-NO…-

-Pero..-

-No, yo voy salir y si me lo permites ahora yo y Ron vamos salir a pasear por ahí…..-

Al final ese tiro le había salido por la cuneta a Harry, el había salido para atrás, pero eso no duraría mucho él iría esa noche con ella y su "novio" a donde fuera se pegaría a ella como una lapa si es que era necesario….

Harry le entregó la entrada al guardia, fumó por última vez su cigarro y entro como rey al Pub…..a pesar de la poca gente que se concentraba en él…Harry procedió de inmediato a ingresar al bar…..allí pidió un vodkalabaza y un pequeño plato de frijoles fritos para acompañar el trago….

-Noooo!!..mentira no puede ser así de penoso….?!...-

-Que cosa!?...que pasa??

-Mira quien está sentado en la barra en el 3cer puesto!...-

-El weon desconfiado..como si yo fuera el asesino y violador múltiple!..

-Jajaja….no mira vamos a ver….-la chica tomó a su novio de la mano y se dirigió rectamente a donde se encontraba su hermano…

-Harry??..-le hablo unos metros antes….

Este se dio vuelta, pero al ver que Melisa y Ron se acercaban directamente hacia él, este se dio vuelta de inmediato y se cubrió la cara con el vaso de su trago….

-Harry??...este hizo como que alguien o llamaba desde el otro lado cuando Melisa lo toma de hombro….

-Eres muy ridículo….-le dijo esta…-que haces aquí!?...-

-Mmmm…lo mismo que ustedes…aparte es un fiesta…que hay de malo que estemos el la misma?!…

-Justo en la misma?!...-preguntó Melisa…..Ron hizo como que algo le picaba en su cabeza, para que Harry no pudiera ver la risa que lo atragantaba….

-Mmmm…es que es una fiesta muy concurrida…..-trato de encontrarle excusa Harry

-Siiiii….se nota……-Melisa vio a su alrededor y pudo ver el poco ánimo de fiesta en el ambiente.-Sobre todo por la gran cantidad de gente que hay…-agrego sarcásticamente…

-Es que aun es temprano…mas tarde ya veras que va a rebalsar de gente…-

-Bueno para ese momento me llamas dale?!...-

-Sisisisisisi….de acuerdo-le contesto picado…-Bueno los dejo…..las mujeres me llaman…..-

-Siii..claro….-le indicó Melisa molesta….-Por que no te preocupas más por la madre de tu hijo…no entiendo como eres tan desconsiderado…-Harry se paró en seco…

-Disculpa….pero yo estoy bastante preocupado por la madre de mi hijo, pero el hecho de que ella no le interese mi preocupación es otra cosa….-

-Y tu vas a dejar que pase así…vas a dejárselo a ella…un cargo de ambos..y que tu escapas.. por que siempre has escapado de todos tus deberes, por que eres un irresponsable y que tratas de hacerte el maduro, el preocupado persiguiéndome a mi…..y te doy por firmado que estoy mas madurita que tu……

-Si??...y por que??...por volver rápido con tu novio?...por no tener algo de dignidad y entregarte a cualquiera…que se te cruce??...-

-NO…POR NO DEJAR A UN HIJO VOTADO!...-

-ESA WEA NO TE LA VOY A PERMITIR MELISA…TU NO SABES EL DAÑO QUE ESO ME HA PRODUCIDO Y TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA ANDAR INSULTANDO Y SACANDO EN CARA COSAS!!...

-Y POR QUE NO HABER??..-

-POR QUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ERES LA QUE TERMINA PERDIENDO….-

-ATREVETE…….-

-ME ATREVO…ME ATREVO A DECIRLE A TODOS QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON OTRO…QUE TE PASASTE POR LA RAJA TU RELACION CON RON Y QUE AL OTRO DIA YA TE ANDABAS REVOLCANDO CON OTRO!!...-

-ERES ÚLTIMO!!...-Melisa se iba a lanzar encima de Harry cuando Ron la paró en seco…

-Tranquila…..-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR!...SUELTAME RON!!...

-ANDA RON SUELTALA…-lo amenazaba Harry….

-No no tranquila…-Ron abrazo a Melisa y se la llevo a pesar de sus golpes y peleas para zafarse de este…..-Melisa por favor cálmate ahora….-Ron la saco del local y la llevo a unos metro mas arriba para no ocasionar problemas

-No Ron no voy a dejar que me insulte así….déjame ir…no voy a permitiré que haga eso que me traicione así….-

-Melisa por favor para ya!!...-Ron dejó a Melisa…esta dejó de gritar y pegar…para volverse a su novio…

-Ron….perdona…de verdad no quise…-

-Es verdad??- Ron se sentó en el borde de la vereda

-Ron….-Melisa se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo y lo acurruco en su pecho….-Lo siento me sentía tan sola….me sentí tan mal..que no se…quería olvidarme de todo…sentirme querida….y después de nuestra pelea….el primer tipo no se….me dieron ganas….-suspiró-….lo siento!!...-

Ron se acurruco mas en Melisa…..trato de evitar la pena…en parte era su culpa por que él le había hecho daño primero…..-Al menos era apuesto verdad??...-Melisa sonrió y o miro a los ojos…..-Si se puede decir que si….pero no se compara contigo amor…..-Ron le sonrió y le dio un beso…

-Nunca mas…dale?...por ambos lados…ya fue suficiente y no quiero tener que perderte de nuevo….-

-De acuerdo….nunca mas…..-y volvió a besar a su novio….se abrazaron y Ron al mirar a su alrededor notó varios rostros que de inmediato se dieron vuelta a otro lado disimulando que estos lo habían estado observando

-Me siento un poco observado y tu?...-le pregunto Ron mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia. -Mejor entremos que no quiero seguir provocando escena….-le dijo Ron al ver que casi toda seguía mirando de reojo.

Cuando Ron logro convencer al guardia de que habían salido solo para tomar aire y que los dejara entrar……..lograron ver que en la mitad de la pista de baile se encontraba un montón de gente en un circulo, atraídos por la curiosidad estos se acercaron, y Ron al percatarse que Harry se encontraba en el centro, soltó a Melisa y entro para ayudar a su amigo…..se abrió paso entre todos y logro evitar que un grandulón le pateara la cara a su amigo y lo empujo contra la gente….se dio vuelta y trato de ayudar a Harry pero, de seguro un amigo del tipo, le pego por la espalda e hizo que cayera al suelo, ahí recibió muchos golpes que no supo de donde provenían ,o de la gente o del tipo que había empujado, Harry tratando de evitar esto se levanto rápido y se tiro arriba del amigo del grandulón contra un mesa…..y cuando Ron vio que el otra tipo le iba a atacar a Harry este salió en su defensa y le pego un combo en el cuello….el tipo calló como plomo al piso mientras Harry le daba una paliza al hombre que había tratado de pegarle a su amigo………..minutos después ambos se encontraban afueras en la calle con dos grandes bolsas de hielo en el rostro…..

-Auu..Mel me duele…….- le indico Harry cuando esta le coloco una bolsa en su ojo izquierdo…

-Eso te pasa por meterte con dos tipos gigantes….-

-Heyy…yo no me metí con ellos…..ellos se metieron con migo…..si mira como han terminado….-

-Mira no me interesa como hayan terminado lo único que no quiero es que terminen con ustedes….-

-De que hablas si los tipos no van a salir a buscarnos…..-le aseguro Ron

-No……lo dudo…pero los demás si…-

-Quienes mas!?...que acaso el tipo trajo a su "pandilla"…-dijo Harry en un tono burlesco mientras se reía con Ron…

-No pero los demás guardias se van a dar cuenta en algún momento que le pegaron a unos colegas…..-

Ron y Harry pararon de inmediato de reírse…y se miraron….instantáneamente se pararon y trataron de levantarse…pero Harry no pudo por el gran moretón que tenia en la rodilla y Ron por que había perdido el equilibrio quedando donde estaba……

-Será mejor que llame a Sirius y le diga que nos venga a buscar…-

-NO!..-gritaron al uniso ambos….-Podemos llegar caminando al auto de Ron…verdad..!?...-le preguntó temeroso Harry…

-Por su puesto..Por supuesto…..vamos….-

Melisa ayudo a su hermano a pararse mientras Ron se ayudaba de un árbol para levantarse….cuando llegaron al auto…Harry tuvo que aumentar su lista de moretones ya que al entrar al auto no agacho bien la cabeza y se pegó en el techo de este….mientras Melisa le regañaba diciéndole que como no se fijaba….este se sobaba con una mueca de dolor el lugar donde se había pegado………

Al manejar Melisa…esta les propuso comprar mas hielo…para tratar de bajar los moretones y esto encantados aceptaron……al bajarse del auto, dejo a Ron y a Harry solo…..produciéndose un largo silencio…el cual Harry rompió de forma muy sorpresiva…..

-Vale compañero por ayudarme….-le agradeció humilde Harry….-si no hubiera sido por ti…cree me que estarían haciendo mi testamento en este mismos instante……-Harry pudo ver a través del espejo retrovisor como Ron le sonreía con agrado desde el primer asiento…

-Y vale tú por evitar que casi me castren……-

-Ahhhh…no fue nada…..de verdad…..-le dijo en un tono chistoso Harry….-Lo hice por mi hermana…..-agrego pilluelo…..

-Yo lo hice por tu hijo…….-agrego esta vez serio Ron….-espero que la pelea entre tu y Melisa no haya servido solo para que te agarraras a combos con los guardias….-

-No….obvio que no……-le aseguro Harry…

-Harry…..-Ron lo miró por el espejo retrovisor…..-No la pierdas amigo….de verdad es una gran mujer….en serio….-Harry le sonrió y le contesto….

-Te juro hermano que no la voy a perder….por mi hijo te lo juro……-

-Así me gusta amigo…..-

-Amigos?...-le preguntó Harry estirándole la mano….

-Amigos……-le respondió tomándole la mano Ron……mientras veían como Melisa regresaba con una agradable carga de hielos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ron este lo único que quería era una almohada para apoyar la cabeza……después de tomarse un gran vasote agua y comer algo, dejó que Melisa y Ron subieran al cuarto de este mientras este se acomodaba en el sillón….cuando vio subir a su hermana con Ron ya no le producía esa cosquilla de celos en su cuerpo…sabía que Ron era lo mejor para su hermana y ahora estaba mas convencido que nunca que los amigos siempre están ahí….aun cuando uno no los vea………..

Decidió esta vez pensar en su otra amiga…..que la tenía muy abandonada…..decidió que mañana a primera hora le mandaría una carta contándole su sucedido y poder decirle todo lo que la extrañaba…….se imaginó la cara de sorpresa al leer la carta, ya que esta siempre procuraba estando con ella, que Harry no se metiera en problemas….pero este mas de alguna vez no le hizo mucho caso y se metió en unos problemas….luego se imagino que esta le reclamaba y lo retaba…no le importaba total el hecho de tenerla cerca era lo que le interesaba…..pero este cuando bajo su mirada…vio que tenía en sus brazos un bebe, que no podía reconocer si era hombre o mujer pero al volver a mirarla esta se encontraba sentada en una cama, mientras le sonreía y le mostraba su bebe….sin pensarlo dos veces Harry decidió tomarlo….le beso la frente , pero a pesar de eso no podía diferenciar si era hombre o mujer…..pero de todas formas era su hijo(a) u eso lo(a) hacia hermoso(a)…..luego volvió a mirar a Hermione que lo llamaba muy despacio….

-Harry…..-le decía lento….pero este no quería escuchar….al parecer no era Hermione quien le hablaba, si no una voz mas allá, una voz que provenía desde arriba, y que lo llamaba cada vez mas fuerte..."Harry"…..no quería ir…por que sabia que si escuchaba esa voz tendría que dejar eso que tanto había añorado….."Harry"la voz, pero este no quería, y sin embargo la voz cada vez se hacia mas clara, mas distinguible y que a la vez hacia que se alejara mas de esa imagen, que de echo ya eran un montón de colores que si iban mezclando entre ellos esa voz que lo llamaba…

-Harry…….Harry…..Harry!!...-

-Muuumummmuummumu….-

-Despierta Harry…..Despierta!!...-

Harry se sobresalto a ver a Melisa a su lado y cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia Melisa se le tiró encima….y luego Ron….ambos parecían muy felices por alguna razón que era mayor que el sueño…

-Per….pero…que pas-pasa?!...-logro unir Harry…

-Harry vamos despierta arriba….arriba…..-le decía su hermana

-Pero me pueden decir todo este alboroto…..-

Ron de la nada se levanto del sillón y corrió a gritar al segundo piso-MAMA!!Ginny!!despiertennn!!...-

-Pero que le pasa a este……-Harry miró su reloj….-son las 5 de la mañana y este despierta a todos acá!!...-

-Harry adivina….adivina…!!-le decía Melisa impaciente

-QUE QUE QUE!?...-le pregunto este histérico…no había cosa peor que lo molestaran de su sueño…

-Nació Harry …….nació……-

Harry al escuchar esto se quedo helado y volvió a mirar a su hermana….

-Nació Harry…..nació………es unA Potter!...-

unA Potter eh!?...bueno que tal el cap…espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho como esta quedando…me divierte mucho escribirlo…espero que les guste tanto como a mi……

Y bueno gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a poder seguir adelante y me han apoyado

nanitapotter  
mania.HHr  
Carrie Black

Nimet Lockhart

Juan Pablo

Patita Potter

Potter 5

DE VERDAD MUCHICHICHICHISIMAS GRACIAS…….ESTAS SON LAS PERSONA Y AUN QUE SEAN POKAS….DAN LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE ON ESTE TRABAJO!

…..y que a la vez los llamo a que respondan a mi mail cualquier cosa!! ( ):


End file.
